


Ma Reine

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha!Levi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriage, Character Death, Fierce Eren, M/M, Omega Verse, Omega!Eren, PRINCE!LEVI, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Prince!Eren, Protective Levi, Royalty, Sarcastic Eren, attempts at comedy, not that slow, slow-ish build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 51,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4456277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The priest gasps, stepping back.<br/>Eren looks at him weird but then he hears other similar noises around the room. Suddenly worried, Eren looks around the room to see odd expressions staring at him. Eren looks back at his mom to see her staring at him as well, a hand over her mouth as her eyes are wide in surprise.<br/>What’s going on? Eren thinks, frantic.<br/>The priest clears his throat, catching Eren’s attention, and continues, “Um…Prince…Omega Eren Jaeger.”<br/>Omega!?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to look for an Ereri fic that involves A/B/O dynamics, arranged marriage, and royalty. 
> 
> But I can't find any so I'm writing one myself.
> 
> (btw, Ma Reine means my Queen in French and YOU WILL UNDERSTAND WHY I TITLED IT THAT SOON ENOUGH)

“Mikasa, darling, you look absolutely gorgeous!” The maid gushes. She fixes Mikasa’s skirt, letting the fabric flow behind Levi’s sister like a stream of gold and glitter.

            Levi, sitting on the couch not far away, just scoffs as his sister looks at herself in the mirror with distaste. Absolutely no one knows Mikasa better than Levi, and Mikasa hates anything flashy.

            Yet he agrees with the maid, the gown is absolutely stunning. It’s a gold gown that accentuates Mikasa’s hips and small waist. It’s tight but not tight enough to display her abs through the material. Her dark raven hair is gelled back as her sharp, angled features steal the attention. His little sister is beautiful.            

            But she doesn’t give a fuck about that.

            “Prince Levi, isn’t she stunning?” The maid says. She’s bouncing slightly in excitement.

            Levi rolls his eyes at the almost childish behavior, “Hanji, Mikasa doesn’t like anything that’ll make her stand out.”

            Hanji the maid pouts, her glasses going rigid on her nose. Yet, without missing a beat, the maid immediately fixes her glasses and scurries towards the wardrobes, with the intentions to find another gown except more simplistic for Mikasa’s standards.

            “She’s supposed to stand out, Prince, she’s about to meet her future husband!”

            “You know,” Mikasa starts, “I’m right here.”

            “Then talk,” Levi chastises, “And Hanji, why would it matter if she wore something more simplistic? Most guys don’t care what the woman wears as long as they’re hot.” Levi then thinks of Jean, the servant Beta who’s absolutely a menace towards woman, “Well, the good ones.”

            “I’m just excited, sue me.” Hanji comes back in carrying a gown that’s silver in color, “This one isn’t as flashy but it’ll look great on you.”

            Mikasa nods and walks over to the bathrooms to change once Hanji hands over the gown.

            Levi is still on the couch, his legs over the armrest as he plays with his phone. Hanji tuts and grabs it out of the young Alpha prince’s hand. Levi growls in annoyance and tries to get it back but Hanji throws it across the room to the other couch.

            “What the fuck, maid,” Levi says, exasperated.

            “Why aren’t you dressed yet!?” Hanji says, throwing her hands up in the air, “I had an outfit picked out for you in your room.”

            Levi scoffs, “I’ll get to it, calm the fuck down. I’m not a woman, I don’t need the rigorous make up and facials and accessories to go along with it.”

            “Well, it is at half an hour. If you don’t like it, you won’t be able to change.”

            Levi rolls his eyes but gets up anyway to go towards his room, missing what his sister is wearing. He kind of wants to know what his sister would be wearing to see her future husband. God, the term future husband is going to kill him. His sister never asked for this.

            It was a truce between the two kingdom packs, the Jaegers and the Ackermans, and they sealed the deal with an arranged marriage. The Jaegers presented their oldest and only child, Eren (or was it Evan? Levi wasn’t sure.), who is turning the age of eighteen tonight. Mikasa is eighteen herself, just slightly older than Eren, but still so young and the mere thought that his little sister is forced to marry someone just because she’s an Omega drives Levi nuts.

            Sue him. He’s an alpha. It’s in his blood to protect his loved ones and his sister is well above and beyond them all.

            But Eren isn’t labeled Alpha. Not yet, at the least. When a kid finally becomes an adult, by about age eighteen, they give off Alpha, Omega, or Beta scents. It marks what they are. As a royal like Levi, Eren is assumed to be an Alpha because firstborns are always Alpha’s since they are the heir to the throne. If it is a woman, the Queen has more power to rule, and if it is a man, the King does. The Alpha royal bloodline determines your worth to rule a kingdom. It determines your power.

            Levi opens the door to his room to see Hanji laid out his clothes across the bed. As Levi looks them over he groans. He should’ve fucking seen them when he had the chance to change them.

           

* * *

 

 

Eren is absolutely nervous. He’s dreading his Reception, both the revealing of his Alpha blood and his engagement to Mikasa Ackerman.

            As Armin goes nuts over Eren, excitement radiating off of the Beta in waves that is suffocating the young Prince.

            “Eren, are you excited!” Armin giddily, and finally, sits still in front of Eren on his bed, “You’re going to be King.”

            Armin puffs out his chest and holds up his head and says in the deepest voice he can muster, “King Eren Jaeger.”

            Eren wishes if he’s at least partly excited like Armin, he wouldn’t be dreading this as much. Yet, as the thoughts of his Reception enter his mind, his heart goes on nervous overdrive, all of the bad things that could happen enter his mind.

            All the events are happening soon. First, the revealing of his Alpha blood, then right after his engagement with Mikasa, and just soon his Coronation will take place.

            Eren Jaeger is no longer a child, in every sense possible.

            “And you’re marrying a gorgeous Omega!” Armin continues to gush.

            He isn’t, isn’t he? He’s marrying Mikasa. When he first saw Mikasa, which sadly is through a picture, he did think she is pretty. He likes the sharp features of a model she carries naturally, but here’s the problem.

            Eren’s gay. His parents know, and even Armin knows, but they try so hard to keep this to work because—there’s no male omega in any royal bloodline. His father would never let him marry a subject of the kingdom, and Eren doesn’t want to either. Honestly, he’s thinking the best case scenario is that Mikasa and him would just become best friends and the marriage wouldn’t be so bad.

            Until she wants the sex. Just the mere thought would make Eren gag.

            “Eren, aren’t you excited?” Armin sounds strained, trying to cheer up his best friend.

            Eren shrugs, “I guess.” He gives a weak, reassuring smile to the blonde mushroom.

            Armin sighs and slouches back, “I give up. You hate this.”

            Eren shrugs. “I mean, I’m excited to finally be called Prince Alpha Eren Jaeger,”

            But between you and him, Eren doesn’t feel like an Alpha.

            Yet despite not feeling like an Alpha, Eren knows he is. He’s angry and passionate and fights for everything, the characteristics of an average Alpha. That’s all the reassurance Eren needs.

            So as Eren smiles at his blonde friend, both of them get up to leave. They trudge along the hallways, Armin still chattering while Eren stares at the portraits of his family hanging on the hallways. It’s like a real walk down memory lane. Each portrait shows a different age, event, and action between his family members. Eren’s heart jumps at the realization that it won’t be just Eren, his mother, and his father anymore. Mikasa is going to be there and the much needed children, as well.

            They enter the throne room. Grisha is talking to one of his subjects while Carla is sitting at the Queen’s throne beside him. Eren’s mother was the first born, and so she sits proudly at the larger Queen’s throne. The Alpha’s throne. She’s talking to a fellow priest, the modest clothing draping over the priests shoulders as if no other clothes could fit, but the he holds a pleasant smile as Carla nods. She holds out a hand and grasps the priest’s.

            As Eren and Armin come closer, Eren catches his mother say, “The character of a person is worth more than anything else. Forgive him. He is your son.”

            Eren smiles as the priest nods and bows his head. He leaves and Eren walks by, and when Carla caught sight of her son, she smiles and stands, her arms open. Eren chuckles and moves to hug his mother, trying his best to avoid the gold fabric. It looks stunning on his beautiful mother, but it is hard to touch. Eren loves the clothing, though. It is beautiful. He loves it a lot.

            “Eren, how are you? We are leaving in fifteen minutes.” Carla pulls back to look at her son, her hands still clasped to his shoulders. “Are you ready.”

            Eren half-heartedly shrugs and nods, “Of course!” He grins, his ears betray him, though, turning red.

            Carla sighs and pulls Eren into another hug, “I know this must suck, and I’m so proud of you for being brave. We should’ve had another child soon after you were born but I looked at you and I knew, I knew you would make the perfect king, Eren.”

            Eren sucks in a breath as he waits for the story Carla would always say, “This arrangement has been made right when you were born. The Ackermans knew of our first born son and offered their daughter Mikasa as a treaty and—Eren, the kingdom—“

            “It’s okay, Mom!” Eren reassures, “This is fine. I’m okay.”

            Carla’s eyes squint in fondness, “I’m so proud of you, son. You’re so brave.”

            Eren shrugs again, relying on his body actions rather than his voice.

            Grisha comes up behind Carla. He keeps a hand on his wife’s shoulder as he smiles down at Eren, “Think of the positives, Eren.”

            Eren nods. He is. Well, he’s trying.

            His parents continue to talk and Eren looks beside him to see Armin just as giddy.

            _There is no way out of this, is there?_

 

* * *

 

 

The Ackerman Kingdom reins over the entire country of Rose, where metals and jewels come from. Their kingdom is less than the Jaeger’s, since the Jaeger Kingdom reins over the entire country of Maria. All from Carla hard working ruling, the Jaeger Kingdom rose and flourished as one of the biggest kingdoms from the entire three countries. Maria holds the most resources, varying from food to wood, whereas Rose has the most technological resources. Rose is considered more rich, with its gold and incredibly less poverty. With both kingdoms brought together, Queen Alpha Carla and King Alpha Kenny would provide better for their countries.

            So, it was much needed for the treaty to be sealed and to bring the Kingdoms together. Levi is watching warily, with his sister seated right beside him, as the Blood Ceremony for Eren Jaeger is ready. Now, they wait for Mikasa’s future’s husband arrival.

            Mikasa’s expression is stone cold. She’s fidgeting in her seat ever so slightly, scents of distress radiating off of the omega. Levi takes notice and puts a hand on his sister’s and squeezes.

            Mikasa looks up to meet her brother’s eyes and sees Levi give her a slight nod and a smile. His sister’s distress scents dull. 

            A royal guard marches into the throne room and announces, “King Alpha Kenny Ackerman! The Jaegers are here, your highness!”

            The Ackermans stand, Kenny getting up last. The grand doors open and the Jaeger family comes through. The strong and powerful scent of Carla is overwhelming, Levi himself wants to bow down to the Queen. He heard rumors of the Alpha Queen and her power, but standing right before her, with the strong scent of ferocity by just walking into the room, Levi knew she is a powerful Queen. But another scent catches Levi totally off guard, a different scent... an Omega? He brushes it off thinking it is just his sister’s nervousness going on overdrive.

            On either side of the Queen are two males, one obviously Grisha, and the other…

            Eren Jaeger.

            He’s wearing the ceremonial clothing for the blood revealing. His hair is gelled back, the golden lighting dancing off of his face in the most…appealing way. Levi raises his arm to nudge his sister to tease, but then Eren turns his head and accidently catches his gaze with Levi.

            Levi wants to curse the Jaeger family and their gorgeous features. It is so not fair, Levi thinks while staring straight into Eren’s emerald like eyes.

            “Queen Carla. King Grisha.” Kenny smiles as the family comes closer. He takes Carla’s hand and gives it a kiss and nods his head respectively towards Grisha. Carla gives Kenny a slight bow.

            “King Kenny, nice to meet you again.”

            “Likewise, my lady—and here is Eren,” Kenny laughs and smiles at the Prince, “My, I haven’t seen you since you were a baby. You sure have aged, and you aged well.”

            The Queen laughs and pets Eren’s hair, a fond smile on her face, “He has his mother’s looks, and thankfully, his father’s eyes.”

            “His mother, hm? He is destined to be a great king. I’m happy to have my youngest marry the offspring of the powerful Queen Carla.”

            The Alpha Queen nods then smiles. “May we get right to it, then?”

 

* * *

 

 

Eren is left in the middle of the room, a priest right in front of him. His palms are clammy and he wipes away the sweat on his ceremonial robe. The priest is chanting ancient words from the Greeks and Eren’s supposed to pay attention, but his eyes won’t stop looking around. He looks at his family: his father is paying attention to the priest but Carla is looking directly at him.

            Eren, relieved, sends Carla a distressed look. His mother, not expecting Eren’s sudden distress, sits back and looks at her son with a confused look. She then just gives Eren a small smile to reassure her pup.

            ‘You’ll be okay’ Carla mouths.

            Eren nods, his heart thumping so loudly he can hear it.

            “Now, son,” The Priest catches Eren’s attention. He holds out a knife and Eren takes it.

            Eren sighs as he brings the knife to his arm. It’s sharp, Eren realizes, as he presses just the tip lightly onto his arm it already broke skin. Eren gulps at the sign of his blood, and cuts the knife down his arm an inch.

            Eren holds his arm down towards the cup the priest is holding, his arm facing downwards. His blood trails down his palm and drips onto the gold cup.

            Eren then takes the cup from the priest, ignoring the cut on his arm, and brings it up to his lips, the cool metal touching his lips.

            “Now, I announce,” The priest starts. Eren starts to sip, the cool blended liquid of Eren’s blood and something else slides down his throat smoothly, “Prince—“

            The priest gasps, stepping back.

            Eren looks at him weird but then he hears other similar noises around the room. Suddenly worried, Eren looks around the room to see odd expressions staring at him. Eren looks back at his mom to see her staring at him as well, a hand over her mouth as her eyes are wide in surprise.

            What’s going on? Eren thinks, frantic.

            The priest clears his throat, catching Eren’s attention, and continues, “Um…Prince…Omega Eren Jaeger.”

            _Omega!?_

 

* * *

 

 

The omega scent is strong. Levi, as the only unmated Alpha, is the only one bothered. His sister right beside him gasps, but as Levi looks at her to console her at the discovery of her future spouse no longer being her spouse, he sees her smiling. She’s relieved.

            Levi just slightly groans under his breath as the new omega scent wafts over his nose in such a way. Everyone around Levi is gasping, surprised. He can understand why.

            Eren’s supposed to be an Alpha. But standing before two royal families and a priest stands the omega heir to the Jaeger throne.

            Omega heir.

            Sounds so strange. But Levi’s Alpha characteristics are driving him insane, so the Alpha Prince mumbles an excuse to his sister and walks off. No one pays him any attention, thankfully.

            Levi holds his arm out and leans against the hallway as the door closes behind him, panting heavily.

            “Levi!” Hanji screams.

            Levi flinches at looks at his maid, bewildered, “What are you doing here?”

            “I was eavesdropping, you know, the usual.” Hanji flicks her wrists, “But please tell me I heard this wrong—Eren’s an Omega?”

            “You’re not hearing it wrong.” Levi, gaining his composure from the lack of Omega’s scent, also says, “The heir to the Jaeger kingdom…is an Omega.”

            Hanji’s eyebrows rise up, “I didn’t think that was possible.”

            “No one did.” Then, as an afterthought, Levi adds, “That means the marriage off.”

            “Your sister is relieved.”

            “Yeah, but the Kingdom?” Levi is glad his sister doesn’t have to go through this, but at the same time, with his responsibility as the future King, he needs to think about the Kingdom.

            And without the Jaeger resources, he’s not sure if he can help his people if they go through some sort of starvation.

            Levi curses and Hanji places a hand on his shoulder, “Don’t worry, your dad will figure this out.”

            “If mom was alive she’d know what to do,” Levi says, a bit distant.

            Hanji doesn’t say anything, and Levi doesn’t give her a chance to as the Alpha Prince walks off.

 

* * *

 

 

Eren is terrified. This must be all wrong, like, it has to be wrong. He’s an Alpha. He’s the heir to the Jaeger throne he has to be Alpha. Eren’s mouth is parched and he is panting, his mind is going on overdrive.

            What does this mean, what’s going to happen. How…how is supposed to rule his kingdom? Mikasa isn’t an Alpha, he can’t marry her. As an Omega, he doesn’t have much power over his Kingdom.

            He isn’t an Alpha, like his mother. He cannot be a great ruler like his mother.

            No…no this can’t be happening. No, no, no, no, _NO!_

            An arm wraps around Eren’s shoulder as he is pressed into warmth. Eren is gasping for a breath as he hears his mom voice bring him out of his panic attack.

            “..ren baby, it’ll be okay. Come back to mama, it will be okay.”

            Eren nods as he presses his face to his mom’s shoulder, relieving through his panic attack.

            Well, looking at this situation, maybe he _is_ an Omega. This is so bad. This…is _so_ bad.

            Eren is repressing tears. This situation is as humiliating as it is.

            “Queen Carla…” He hears Kenny’s voice from behind him.

            Carla pets her boy’s hair as she meet’s Kenny’s eyes, “King Kenny…this is…I don’t know what to say.”

            Kenny nods. Grisha taps Carla’s shoulders and takes Eren from her arms. The now Omega Prince is clutching at his father. Grisha is talking soothing words to his son.

            “I guess this marriage is off…” Carla starts.

            Kenny, in panic, immediately says, “But our kingdoms?”

            Carla sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose, “I know, I know. I just…I didn’t suspect this.”   

            Kenny nods. His mind is going on overdrive. He can’t afford to lose the resources the Jaeger Kingdom holds, but Eren can’t marry Mikasa. They’re both Omegas. But Kenny thinks… “My oldest, Levi, he is an Alpha.”

            “Levi?”

            “Yes,” Kenny nods, “I mean, if that’s okay with your son to marry a man…?”

            Carla just stares at Kenny, an unreadable expression on her face. Kenny, nervous, purses his lips.

            “Okay. Let’s marry Prince Alpha Levi with my Prince Omega Eren.”

            Kenny is dancing in victory on the inside.

 

* * *

 

 

Levi is running around in the gym. He has no shirt, only track pants, as he runs down the treadmill with full speed. The sexual frustration is radiating off of him through abs and muscle.

            At least there’s an upside to being unmated. He’s hot.

            But at the moment Levi wants to kill any human being who even steps foot near him. It has been too long, too damn long he had sex. The last time was four years ago, when he was sixteen, with the servant’s daughter, a Beta named Petra. So, of course, he is embarrassed to get hard just from an Omega’s smell. Not an Omega in heat but just a plain, new Omega and Levi’s already popping a boner.

            So Levi continues to run while the horniness pours out of him through sweat.

            He hears the door open and Levi’s ready to snap but as he turns around, he sees Kenny stand there, leaning against the door frame.

            Levi stops running and faces his father, repressing his anger, “Dad.”

            “Levi, I made a deal.” Kenny takes a deep breath, “I want you to know, I did this for the sake of the Kingdom. Don’t be mad when I tell you.”

            Levi steps off the treadmill and grabs a towel to wipe the sweat off of his face. All the while he stares at his father with a strange expression, “It’s for the Kingdom. I’ll understand.”

            Kenny nods, “Alright then…the engagement between Eren and Mikasa has cut off, obviously…”

            Levi nods.

            “But we need the Jaeger Kingdom’s resources badly…but Eren’s an Omega.”

            Levi nods, still not getting the hint.

            Kenny sighs, “Levi, you will marry Eren Jaeger.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SCREEAAAMSS
> 
> I am so happy and overwhelmed by the amount of positive feedback I got last chapter!!  
> I love all of the comments and kudos, you guys motivated me to type this up! 
> 
> This chapter is kind of on the short side (shorter than the last by a couple of hundred words) but it is a lead up to the next chapter.

Eren is hiding in his room. He’s refusing to come out, not even his father can console nor urge his son. It has been a day since the announcement of Eren’s Omega blood, and somehow words slipped through to his Kingdom. He knows through Armin while the blonde tries his best to try to make Eren feel better.

            “Eren, the Kingdom knows. There isn’t any revolution so you won’t be killed anytime soon, don’t worry, but please come out. We can talk this out.”

            Eren doesn’t answer. He just stares up while he was laying on his bed. He can’t find it in himself to find his usual determination and so, he lies, defeated, while wallowing in pathetic self pity.

            He hears Armin’s footsteps leaving and Eren lets out breath he didn’t know he was holding. He doesn’t know how long he’ll stay in this temporary depression, but he knows he’s not getting out of it anytime soon.

            But then, immediately after Armin’s departure, he hears another knock on the door. “Eren.”

            Eren tenses. It’s his mother.

            On the other side of the door, Carla sighs to herself when she doesn’t hear Eren’s response. Never has she seen her passionate little pup look so disappointed in himself to hole himself up in his room. Carla thought Eren would take this as a challenge, but the opposite results are worrying the Alpha mother.

            So, in her Alpha tone, Carla says, “Eren Jaeger, open this door now.”

            Carla waits. She hears shuffling, and then footsteps, and not even seconds later the door unlocks and Eren opens it. He peers out, only part of his face showing through the crack of his door.

            Carla narrows her eyes, “Who are you the son of?”

            Eren sighs and looks down. The door opens all the way and Eren is standing before his mother with sweats and no shirt.

            “Who,” Carla repeats, “are you the son of?”

            “You,”

            Carla raises her eyebrows.

            Eren purses his lips and says a little broader, “Queen Alpha Carla Jaeger.”

            “You are part of the Jaeger bloodline, Eren, and do you know what we are known as?”

            Eren mumbles words. Carla could barely hear them.

            The Alpha Queen gently places her hand under her boy’s chin before tilting it up.

            Eren takes a deep breath, “We are known to be determined, good leaders.”

            Carla furrows her eyebrows, “Say it again.”

            “We are known to be determined, good leaders.”

            “Again, pup. Where is my passionate boy!?”

            Eren’s newfound Omega instincts flinch inside of him but as he stares at his mother, his glorious, powerful mother, he stares right into the fire in her eyes.

            Straightening himself up, Eren snarls, “We are determined! We are good leaders!”

            Carla runs the hand under Eren’s chin over Eren’s hair. She grasps the back of her boy’s head and brings him into a hug, her other arm wrapping over his shoulders.

            “You are going to be a King, Eren. Never forget.”

            Eren sighs and relishes himself in his mother’s warmth.

            “Oh, and side note, you’re getting married to Levi.”

            Eren’s eyes snap open. “WHAT?”

 

* * *

 

 

Hanji squeals in delight as she pinches Levi’s cheeks. The Prince just snarls and pushes his maid away, but the Beta laughs off Levi’s coldness.

            “Levi, I’m so happy for you!”

            Levi rolls his eyes at his maid, “Because I’m getting married?”

            Hanji shakes her head as she stands at the foot of Levi’s bed. The Alpha Prince refuses to leave his own room and decides to spend this day, and only this day, as the day he purges on video games, netflix, and food.

            “The marriage is a plus, but you’re going to become King soon.” Hanji says, ending her words softly with a wide smile, her eyes twinkling.

            Levi pauses his game as he registers Hanji’s words.

            And she’s right. It is law that after the first born child is married, they become King and rule the kingdom alongside their spouse. So, after his marriage with Eren, Levi is going to have his Coronation.

            And officially be King Alpha Levi Ackerman.

            “You’re…” Levi starts, “...so fucking right.”

            Hanji grins, “The time has come, Levi. You’re going to rule.”

            Levi shows a soft smile, which annoyingly Hanji coos at, but as the thought of finally wearing the King’s crown and ruling the Kingdom, it makes him feel so happy. Relieved, even.

            He’s twenty years old, and usually, if he doesn’t find a partner, Levi’s Coronation is when he’s twenty five. But now, it’s just a mere months away.

            “I’m going to become king in less than a year.” Levi thinks out loud.

            Hanji squeals, “I know! I’m so excited!

            Levi rolls his eyes at his maid but he is too. Not like he’s going to let Hanji know that, though. Levi snaps at his maid to leave before settling back onto his bed. He has no shirt on, only pants, but the warmth of his silky, plush comforters make up for it as the bed moves delicately under Levi’s spine.

            The Alpha sighs. He’s at bliss.

            He hears a slight knock before the door opens. Levi cranes his neck to see his sister’s head peeking through.

            “Come in. I was scared for a moment that you were Hanji.”

            Mikasa laughs under her breath as she closes the door behind her. She comes by and sits down on Levi’s bed beside him as Levi shuffles over, making room.

            “I’m sorry.” She says softly.

            Levi spares a single glance at his sister before looking back at the TV, “Did you deliberately make Eren an Omega? If so, I want to know how. It will be great to mess with people.”

            Another laugh, “No. I’m sorry you have to go through this now instead of me.”

            Levi pauses his game before sitting up and setting down his controller. He looks at his sister and reaches out, ruffling her hair, “Don’t worry. I’m the heir and being a King means taking responsibility. We need the Jaeger Kingdom bad, so I don’t mind if it means I get a wife out of it.”

            Mikasa nods. She pulls up her legs and rests her chin on her knees and wraps her arms over her legs. Her eyes are unfocused as she stares down at the ground. Levi takes it upon himself to start playing again as he unpauses his game, still sitting up on his bed next to his sister. 

            “Levi?”

            “Hm?” Levi hums.

            “If you were to fall in love with a subject of the Kingdom, would you marry them?”

            Levi whistles, “That’s a tough question. I don’t know, Mika, depends on the situation. Depends on how much I love them.” Levi gives his little sister a side glance, “Why?”

            Mikasa doesn’t meet his eyes, “I don’t know. I got curious.”

            She gets up and makes her way out of Levi’s room. Levi watches her go as all the possibilities of Mikasa’s questions goes through his mind.

            But as he looks back to his game, his eyes widen as he yells, “Fuck, I died!?”

 

* * *

 

 

Eren is sitting at the small Prince’s throne right beside his mother’s. Usually, during the times his mother talks to her people, Eren pays attention. He does plan on being a great ruler, but today, after the shocking events of the day prior, Eren is not sure he will ever get the full power of reining over his Kingdom.

            If anything, after he gets married to the other Ackerman, Levi, he’ll be the one to rule the Ackerman and Jaeger Kingdom together. It was never about the power to Eren, but as he watches his mother’s subjects look at her as she is some God from helping them, he wants to be just like her.

            His mother never rules the Kingdom. She protects, and she’ll do anything in her power to make sure her people are protected. Eren only dreams to be as great as her.

            “Thank you so much, my Queen.” The subject bows.

            Carla nods and smiles, but as he raises again his eyes flicker towards Eren.

            “The Omega heir.” He says.

            Eren stiffens as he hears the infamous name.

            Carla did too, “Do you have anything to say, son?”

            Carla’s subject breaks his gaze from Eren and looks back at the Queen, “Nothing bad, your highness. I have always loved Prince Eren, but the Kingdom talks that the Omega heir is a curse. How will the Kingdom flourish if it is being ruled by an Omega?”

            Eren raises his head and stares right onto the subject. A curse? He looks down again in shame.

            Carla sucks in a sharp breath , “He will be married to the future King Alpha Levi, so do not worry, my child.”

            But it seems as if the those words made the subject worry even more, “For the first time in forever, the Jaeger Kingdom is going to be ruled by a royal that is not in the Jaeger bloodline?”

            His mother gapes, having no answer to that rhetorical question. The subject excuses himself as he bows to the Queen and to Eren, as well, respectively before making his way out.

            Eren then just collapses into himself. His head falling onto his hands as he he leans his elbows on his knees.

            “Eren,” He hears his mother call, “You are not a curse, my boy, don’t worry.”

            Eren scowls in pain as he raises his head and stares at his mother. Carla frowns at him from the giant Alpha’s throne and Eren says the words that everyone is thinking.     

            “I am a fuck up.”

            Carla growls, “You say that again, I swear to the Kingdom.”

            “Or what?” Eren snaps, but the words come out shaky and weak, “Mom, this is the worst thing imaginable. It can’t be possible that this is happening.”

            Carla furrows her eyebrows. She doesn’t say anything as she watches Eren go through this pain.

            He will realize. He just needs to realize it on his own.

 

* * *

 

 

For the second time, Eren is going through the Ackerman Kingdom. It is not even a week later when the King Alpha Kenny calls them over again for Eren and Levi to meet for the first time. His mother reassures him that this is just a meeting, and Eren and Levi’s engagement won’t happen until some time later.

            Some time later, Eren mentally scoffs, as if. He won’t be surprised if he and Levi get engaged just days after meeting.

            He likes the Kingdom though, especially the plain lands. The country Maria is beautiful but it is lacking the modern art of glorious buildings, sculptures, and just simple designs like the drawings on the tiles on the street floor.

            The country Rose is magnificent, if not smaller. It is simplistic but beautiful, like plain gold.

            “This will be yours, too, someday,” He hears his father say beside him. Eren makes no comment and just leans against his Dad.

            The Ackerman Castle is just like the rest of his country--simplistic yet beautiful. It is silver and black and practically five to six stories high. Eren stares up at it as the car stops.

            He sighs.

 

It was like deja vu. The Jaeger family walks in again, Eren’s mother’s powerful Alpha scent makes people weak in the knees. But this time, in the middle of the room, stands Levi and Kenny. King Kenny is standing proud and tall, and amusingly Levi is standing several inches below him. Eren wonders if Levi is shorter than the Omega, and if he is, wouldn’t that be amusing?

            But as Eren got near, he saw the regal, raw look in Levi’s eyes and decided that height doesn’t matter as he stares at this ripped man before him. He is no match for Carla, but he is something.           

            “Queen Carla!” Kenny smiles. Eren wonders if Kenny is the only Ackerman who is capable of smiling. So far from from Mikasa and Levi’s monotone expressions, he can be so sure that they either do not like nor can smile.

            “King Kenny, we meet again! Under different circumstances.”

            Kenny laughs and, like before, kisses Carla’s hand and nods respectively towards Grisha. All the while, Eren and Levi are having a stare off.

            Levi is similar to his sister, and undoubtedly very, very attractive, but Eren gulps at the...scary look Levi is giving him. Is it just his normal stare? Or is he glaring at Eren? The Omega Prince isn’t sure.

            “Eren! Levi!” Kenny grabs each of their shoulders, “Go somewhere and mingle. You are going to be married for life.”

            He just had to mention that? But nevertheless, Levi made his way out of the throne room, not before making sure Eren is following. This is the farthest Eren has been inside the Ackerman household.

            As the enter the hallways, Eren reaches up and presses his palm against the smooth walls as they walk. Levi is walking ahead of him. There is something about this place that calms Eren’s nerves.

            Levi speaks for the first time, “Do you like video games?”

            Eren, caught off guard, “Huh?”

            Levi spares a glance at the boy over his shoulder, “Video games? Do you like them?”

            “Oh, yeah, of course. Who wouldn’t?”

            Levi nods. Eren is staring at Levi’s undercut. The Alpha Prince’s hair is gelled back, revealing his undercut. Eren loves how it looks, and for a moment is upset he can never pull off a haircut like that. The hair on the undercut is rugged. Eren wants to run his fingers over it.

            Maybe, just maybe, if he reaches out he can--

            “This is my room.” Levi stops abruptly and turns.

            Eren flinches and quickly pulls his hand back. What just came over him? All of a sudden he finds himself enamored with this man he barely knows. Is this what means to be an Omega? Damn.

            Levi opens the door to his room and beckons Eren in. The Omega makes his way in and Levi follows, closing the door behind him. Eren is caught off guard at the cleanliness of Levi’s room. Sure, the Omega has his maids to clean his room so it isn’t a complete mess, but Levi’s room is crisp clean.

            Levi, obviously noticing Eren’s surprise, says, “I taught my maids how I want my room. Clean atmospheres always calm my nerves and I can focus better.”

            Eren just nods. Levi is shuffling around in his room while Eren is staring at the books at Levi’s desk. All of them are talking about Ruling and War and Kingdoms. Eren realizes Levi is absolutely ready to become a King.

            “You study a lot.” Eren says the obvious.

            Levi nods, “I want to be a great King. Something like your mother.”

            Eren nods in understanding. He sees  a cloth over an object, and Eren pulls it off.

            Its a picture. Obviously the boy is Levi, a young Levi (who is admittedly very, very cute) and then there is another lady. They’re both sleeping, the lady’s head is resting on Levi’s while Levi’s back is pressed to her. It is cute, endearing and Eren smiles--

            A hand reaches out and slams the picture down. Eren, surprised, flinches and looks at the Alpha Prince. Levi isn’t revealing anything through his monotone expression, but Eren notices the slight twitches at the corners of his lips and eyebrows.          

            “So, Eren, tell me about yourself.”

            Eren is still gaping. The Omega quickly regains composure and tries his best to smile kindly, “Well, I’m Eren Jaeger. And I’m an...Omega.” The words are hard to say, “I am the supposed ‘heir’ to the Jaeger throne. And--”

            “I know all that.” Levi cuts him off, leaning against his desk, “Tell me your interests, hobbies, et cetera.”

            Eren just blinks. That question is...new. “Um. I hope one day to be a great ruler like my mother.”

            Levi nods, silently urging Eren to continue.

            “I love my people,” Eren whispers, racking his brain, “I love my Kingdom. My best friend is named Armin and he’s so intelligent, I hope to have him as my second in command during war plans. I love talking to my so called ‘servants’. They’re also like family to me.”

            Levi opens his mouth to talk but Eren cuts him off, going on.

            “I love the rain! Whenever I would see the rain outside the Kingdom I would always have an urge to walk out and dance around. My father would never allow it, though, scared that I will catch a cold.”

            Eren stops, “Oh, I’m sorry. I’m rambling.”

            Levi looks at him with a peculiar glint in his eye, “Don’t be. It’s refreshing, especially when you come from a family that never talks.”

            Eren just nods and looks off to the side, “Well, soon enough, you’re going to have a family that always talks.” Eren raises his eyes to look at Levi straight in the eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ? How is it???
> 
> Comments and Kudos make my day!!!
> 
> I also love your guys' ideas, the ones who gave me some! You should follow me on Tumblr! 
> 
> tumblr: shakespearestoop
> 
> I will keep updates of the fic under the tag 'fic: ma reine'. You guys should also message me if you have ideas!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SCREAMS (once more)
> 
> I love all of you guys, honestly.

In their world, Omegas are the little bitches. Well, yes, Omegas are nurturing and loving, but they are not able to properly take care of themselves. Grisha isn’t completely like that, though, if anything he’s just a pleasant house wife while Carla is the loving husband. Eren loves his parent’s chemistry, because every day, despite the Kingdom whispering about Grisha being Carla’s ‘little bitch’ and ‘not strong enough to be King, even as an Omega’, Carla would hold Grisha’s hand and pull him close. Every time his father would look down in shame, his mother would kiss his cheek and pull him along.

            Whenever Eren was a child, he would walk through country of Maria, close to his Castle, with Armin. He would obviously be under disguise, and good thing as well, because whenever the talk about the royal family comes up, everyone would immediately talk about Grisha. They would say all of these horrible things, but they would say it as if it weren’t this big of a deal. As if it was common knowledge.

            Eren would just stare at them until they comment at it, and afterwards, he would directly go back home. He’ll find his father humming to himself while reading a book, and when he sees Eren, he’ll smile wide and beckon his son closer. It would always confuse Eren as to how his father could still keep that happy exterior.

            “Eren!”

            Eren flinches and snaps out of his memory, “Huh?”

            Armin comes up behind the Omega and throws his arms around Eren’s shoulders, “I heard you met Levi! How was it?”

            Eren grins at his friend, “It was actually great.”

            “Actually? Did you expect it not to be?”

            Eren shrugs and says, “Well, I mean, when I first saw him during my Blood Ceremony he seems to hate everything and everyone. I then realized after talking to him--it is just his face.”

            Armin laughs, “That must suck for him.”

            Eren nods and settles in his chair as he pokes at his food. They’re the only ones at the dining room. Eren is sitting at the end of the long table. His best friend is still leaning against the Omega, the Beta’s comforting scent overcoming Eren. The Prince smiles as Armin moves over to sit beside his friend.

            But as Eren caught Armin’s expression, who knew something was off. Eren stops poking his food and raises an eyebrow at his nervous friend beside him.

            “I knew this was going to come,” Armin let out a breath, “I thought you’d know if you were an Alpha, but…” Armin looks at Eren with wide eyes.

            Suddenly afraid for his life, Eren asks frantically, “But? But what?”

            “But... I need to tell you how to properly get fucked without getting pregnant.”

            Eren chokes on his spit and thumps his chest to properly breathe again.

            The Prince looks at Armin once more, “W-what?”

            “Alright, Eren, here’s the deal. Omegas go through heats at least every month. It is great you’re getting married to Levi because he’ll be able to take care of you. Without an Alpha’s dick, the Omega’s heats will be even more painful.”

            Eren’s face is tomato red as he digests all of this information. And did Armin, his little cinnabon of a friend, just say ‘dick’?

            The newfound Omega Prince knew everything he had to about Omegas and how he had to take care of them, but as an Omega, he didn’t realize there are things that Alphas particularly need.

            “Alpha’s feel very protective and possessive during ruts, well, they feel possessive and protective anytime, but ruts are when they’re at their peak. Even during your heats, so during then you have to be willing to consent to be submissive. Oh, and whenever they’re during their peak of possessive angry behavior, only their mate can help them.”

            Wow, Alpha’s are insane.

            “So get ready whenever Levi is going through ruts. He’ll be absolutely insane when he won’t be able to touch you.”

            Eren nods in understanding. “What happens to Omegas when they’re in heats? Do they go insane?” He knew that Omegas want their mates around them at all times but...what if Levi wasn’t there? What is Eren going to do?

            “Well, if the Omega’s aren’t as loyal, they’ll let just about anybody fuck them.”

            Well, then.

            Eren bit the inside of his cheek as he pushes away the rest of his food. After that conversation he won’t be hungry again in a while.

            Armin just grins beside him, “I heard it feels really great, though!”

           

* * *

 

 

Eren and Armin are once again walking around the castle. Eren almost forgot how Armin brings a sense of mellowness and light hearted atmosphere. Maybe it was something about the blonde mushroom’s innocent eyes or adorable laugh, Armin could smooth out even the deepest of frowns.

            “I’m going to miss you,” Armin says, lightly punching Eren’s arm.

            Eren quirks an eyebrow, “I’m not going anywhere, Ar.”

            “Didn’t you know? You’re going to move in with Levi once you’re engaged with him…”

            Eren stops where he is, and Armin didn’t notice until he took a couple of steps ahead. “Eren?”

            “I’m leaving the castle?” Eren whispers. He should’ve known, but the thought never crossed his mind. He is still in the mindset that he is an Alpha, and that his spouse will move in with him. But he’s the Omega, not the other way around.

            Armin smiles sadly as he grabs Eren’s arm and tugs him along, “You’ll be fine, Eren.”

            Eren nods and lets himself be pulled along. The two best friends return to their bickering and laughing. Eren stares at the door to his Mother’s study, and while they pass it, a loud voice is shrill but clear.

            “This Kingdom will go to ruins!”

            Eren freezes and his head whips to the door. Armin hears it as well. The blonde, for the sake of his best friend, tries to pull Eren along again but Eren wouldn’t budge.

            “Lower your voice, Nile,” Carla’s voice is crisp and snap.

            Pushing Armin’s hand away, Eren scurries over and softly presses his ear against the door. Both of his hands are against the door to support his weight.

            “Eren cannot rule the Kingdom! Carla, this is some sort of bad omen. For the first time, the first born royal is an Omega? Obviously the Gods are sending us a warning.”

            Eren’s heart drops.

            “Levi will also take care of Maria alongside Rose, Nile, get your panties out of  twist.”

            “He isn’t part of the bloodline, Carla! For decades, centuries even, the Jaegers ruled parts of the country Maria, and each new Alpha King or Queen helps the country flourish more! We cannot jeopardize it by having an Omega or a royal not apart of the bloodline rule!”

            “Unless you have seen the results go catastrophic how can you say it will?”

            “It is in the Scripts--”

            “Nile, shut the hell up! We will talk about this another time.”

            “We don’t have another time. Take my advice and turn this country into a democracy--”

            “Are you fucking insane? The last time this world has become a democracy hate, greed, and injustice was everywhere! This option is not any better than the other, Nile.”

            “It isn’t our fault your first born son is a little bitch.”

            There is a crash. Eren thought it was his heart breaking at the harsh, disrespectful words. But after a rough snarl and shriek from Nile, Eren realized his mother actually attacked the so called wealthy noble.

            Eren let out a shaky breath and moves to leave. He turns to talk to Armin but saw his blonde friend is no where near. He could feel another panic attack bubbling up and so the Prince sprints to his room. The only thing on his mind is talking to someone, anyone, and so as Eren slams the door shut behind him he pulls out his phone and dials the most recent number on his phone.

            Eren holds it against his ear as it rings.

            It picks up at the third ring, “Hello?”

            The voice was hoarse and deep, as if they just woke up, but despite any sort of state the person is going through, Eren can recognise it, “Levi.”

            “Eren? Are you alright? You sound shaken up.” There is shuffling in the background. Bedsheet covers, maybe?

            Eren doesn’t know why his brain reduces to a size of a peanut whenever Levi talks to him, but it does and it is infuriating. The panic attack is forgotten as Eren struggles to form words to talk to Levi, “Uh, um...wrong number, sorry!”

            Eren quickly hangs up. His face burns up at the realization he called his future husband and then deliberately hanged up on him because of sheer awkwardness. Can he be any more stupid?

            Eren curses as he leans against his door and slides down, one leg propped up while the other is splayed out. As Eren hits his head against the door behind him, his phone rings again.

            Levi’s name is flashing across the screen and Eren blushes again, his heart thumping wildly. Eren just declines Levi’s call.

            But Levi calls again. Eren declines.

            He now gets a text: _Fucking answer, I swear to God._

            This time Eren answered.

            “What’s going on? And you can’t lie to me, I’m your Alpha.”

            “Technically, not yet…”

            “Eren…” Eren’s future Alpha’s voice is low and dangerous. Eren immediately, without even realizing, just sighs and talks. _Damn, Omegas do not have it easy._

            “I just got a little upset and needed to talk to someone, anyone, and I ended up calling you. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to bother.” Eren trails off, his voice getting softer and softer with every word.

            Levi scoffs, “Shut up. Why were you upset? Did someone do something?”

            Armin’s voice pops into Eren’s head: _they’ll be possessive and protective._

            “No...well…” Eren takes a deep breath as Nile’s hurtful words flow through his mind again, “I mean, not deliberately.”

            “Eren.”

            Eren groans to himself, “Levi, I’m a first born Omega.”

            “Yeah? So?”

            “My people are saying it is a bad omen. That I’m a curse.”     

            Levi stays silent so Eren continues.

            “They’re terrified.that if I rule, the Kingdom will go down in flames, but they also don’t want anyone not part of the Jaeger bloodline to rule, either.”

            Eren gets up just to launch himself onto his bed. The Omega buries himself in his covers before continuing where he left off.

            “I overheard Nile, the bitch Noble, talk to my mother about that monarchy should be broken off and should become a democracy. My mom is like that option sounds worse, and then Nile said it isn’t his fault the first born became a little bitch.” Eren sighs, closing his eyes.

            “Do you want me to kill him?”

            “Levi.”

            “Answer my question, do you want me to kill him?”

            “Levi.”

            “You think I’m joking. We have a few Nobles like those in our Kingdom, too, and I can’t kill them without a good reason. My actions would be justified if I killed Nile because he insulted my Omega.”

            Eren’s heart flutters at the words ‘my Omega’. It feels nice to hear that coming from Levi, especially from Levi’s deep and smooth voice.

            And so Eren shows a soft smile as he whispers the words, “No, but thank you.”

            Levi is silent for a moment, “Eren, don’t listen to them. You know what you’re capable of.”

            Eren quirks his lips to a side, “I guess. I really don’t want to talk about this right now, can we change the subject?”

            “Sure. I have a question.”

            “Okay.”

            “How do you feel, you know, marrying me.”

            Eren purses his lips, “I’m letting you in on a secret--well, it is not really a secret but to your family it is.”

            “Oh?”

            “I’m actually gay.” Eren laughs to himself, “So, honestly, I am so relieved to get out of a marriage with Mikasa. I have nothing against her but…”

            “I know what you mean,” Levi chuckles.

            Eren hums into the phone and relaxes. It is right then he noticed how calm he is. How...mellow he feels.

            “Um,” Levi starts again, “how are you?”

            Eren furrows his eyebrows, “What do you mean?”

            “With everything going on, with people calling you a curse and everything going on in the Kingdom, how are you taking it?”

            “Not well,” Eren answers honestly, “I’m freaking out and trying so hard to be okay with the fact that I’m an Omega but…”

            _But I’m not able to rule my Kingdom. But I’m looked down upon. But because of me the Jaeger monarchy might die down. But my people think poorly of me. But...I’m not okay with it._ Eren’s teeth grind together in frustration, anger, and sadness. He could feel his throat burning, a sure sign of him about to cry.

            “Hey, hey,” Levi’s voice is gentle and soft.

            But Eren can’t help it. He’s not sure if it is because of the Omega instincts inside of him, but Eren finds it easier to be sad than to be angry. The tears roll down his cheeks as all of the overwhelming thoughts haunt his mind and Eren chokes, his throat still burning.

            He hears it then. A low noise, a rumble, like a cat’s purr, but clear in Eren’s mind as the Omega sniffles just to hear it. Eren presses his phone impossibly closer to his ear as Levi croons. The Alpha’s soothing noises calm down Eren’s rapid heart instantly. He knows all about the croon’s power, his mother told it to him once, and so as Eren lulls into a drowsy state, his soon to be Alpha slowly stops. It snaps Eren out of his reverie.

            After a minute, Levi talks, “Are you okay now?”

            Eren sniffles once more before wiping his nose. He frantically nods his head while whispering to his phone, “Yeah. Thank you.”

            Levi lets out a small breath, “That was the first time I’ve done that. I was scared I’d mess up and make you go insane rather than calm.”

            “Alphas have a lot of power over Omegas,” Eren says his thought out loud.

            “I guess. I’m not an Omega, so…”

            Eren doesn’t say anything.

            Levi clears his throat, “I just, well, if you’re still upset...um.”

            Eren quirks a brow, “Levi?”

            “If you’re still sad...I feel...happy that…” Levi clears his throat again. Eren, having an idea about what the Alpha is going to say, starts to smile, his teeth sinking into his lower lip, “That it’s you I’m going to marry.”

            Eren’s grin is big now. He opens his mouth to say something but Levi cuts him off, “I mean, I don’t know.

            The Omega rolls his eyes at the awkward response, “That means a lot.”

            “Yeah?” Levi asks/ Eren could feel him smiling, “Good. That’s the purpose.”

           

* * *

 

 

Eren knocks at the door, swaying back and forth slightly while waiting for his father’s approval to come in. When it comes, Eren opens the door and walks towards Grisha. His dad is sitting at his usually spot in the library. Its at the corner, where two shelves are conjoined. There's a little table beside a huge recliner and over head lamp. Eren’s father would always spend his time in the library whenever Carla was busy.

            “Hey, Eren,” His father gives Eren a warm smile as he sets down his book, “How are you son?”

            Eren shrugs, “Doing okay, I guess.”

            Grisha nods and beckons his son closer. Eren does come and sits at the bottom of Grisha’s chair, leaning against his father’s leg.

            “Dad I have a question.”

            “Hm?”

            “You’re a male Omega...how does it feel…?”

            Grisha laughs lightly at Eren’s question and puts down his book. The Omega King gets up from his sofa and sits down at the floor across from his son.

            “In the beginning, it was humiliating,” Grisha whispers, “People would look down on me and, Jesus, let me not forget the endless turmoil.”

            Eren just quirks his lip to the side at ‘soothing’ answer his father gave. But Grisha laughs and catches Eren’s attention once more, “But if I weren’t, I wouldn’t have met your mother.”

            “What a cheesy answer.”

            Grisha shrugs, “It’s true. Your mom was an Alpha, and an amazing one at that. She saw me and thought I was the one for her. And you know your mother, she is always right.”

            Eren says nothing but smiles at his father. Grisha continues.

            “Being an Omega isn’t the easiest. All through my life and marriage with your mom, people would always talk about me. Omega males are rare and looked down upon, because people think we aren’t capable of anything. That the males are now the housewives. But you know what makes it okay? When you find the perfect Alpha.

            Your mother is wonderful and gorgeous and despite being her housewife, I would never find anyone else as perfect as her. I wouldn’t be a father to such a wonderful son. Those people can talk all they want, but as your mom holds my hand in hers, I know I’ll be okay.”

            Grisha lifts a hand and strokes his son’s hair, “Levi is a perfect Alpha, Eren. He’ll make you happy, despite everything.”

            Eren smiles at his father. He remembers the memory of when he’s a little boy, again, when he’s coming back from his little adventure outside of the castle. He remembers how he would frantically search for his father, to try to console him from the mean words of others. But when Eren sees his father happily sitting in the library, he wonders how he can have such a happy exterior. He realizes, it isn’t an exterior.

            Grisha is truly happy.

            Maybe Eren can be, as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The crooning thing I got from 'fearthekeira' s fic 'Duty and Sacrifice' (another arranged marriage ABO AU, it is really good!)  
> Just giving credit because I thought it was absolutely adorable, but she's the one who had the idea :)
> 
> Comments and Kudos make my day!!! :D
> 
> follow me on tumblr!
> 
> (shakespearestoop)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like this chapter :D 
> 
> (and I have a feeling you will, too)

_Levi was walking through his Kingdom, struggling to walk straight as he stretches up just to continue to grasp his mother’s hand. Kuchel, noticing his struggle, gives a small giggle before bending down and picking up her son. Levi sees his mother smile at him, her rosy lips puckering to give a small kiss to Levi’s forehead._

_Levi smiles back and settles into his mother’s warmth as she holds him against her. All of a sudden, there were screams. Levi was just two years old, and so he couldn’t understand. But he felt his mother stiffen and Levi looks up to see her gaze looking directly at one thing, fear stricken across her face._

_Levi turns to see a blonde boy, slightly older than Levi himself, crying on the middle of the floor, clutching his leg while pain is shown across his face._

_Levi is quickly released from his mother’s grasp and someone foreign has a hold of him now. Levi scrunches his nose at the unfamiliar person as he turns to try to call for his mother._

_“Kuchel!” The unfamiliar man yells, “Kuchel, don’t! Come back!”_

_His mother said nothing back as she continues to run towards the blonde boy._

_Levi felt a hand on his head, trying to turn him around, but Levi struggles and continues to stare at his mom._

_Kuchel grabs the blonde boy and hauls him up, careful with his leg. The blonde continues to cry as he is being lifted by Levi’s mother._

_“Kuchel!” The man yells._

_Levi is placed down as the man runs towards his mother. Levi stays still, frozen at spot. He hears beeps, car horns? And then, Kuchel throws the blonde boy towards the unfamiliar man and she says the last words Levi will hear from her._

_“I am a Queen. My purpose is to save and protect my people. Not have them save or protect me.”_

_“Kuchel!”_

_The car is visible now. It is close to Levi’s mother. Too close, too close--_

            Levi forces his eyelids open. The Alpha is slightly panting under his breath as his pounding heart is starting to slow down.

            Levi sits up and runs a hand over his sweaty hair. He flinches in disgust and pulls the covers off of him to walk towards the kitchen.

            It has been eighteen years since that accident, yet Levi can’t find it in himself to forget. He is no longer mourning over his mother in a sense where it affects his daily duties, but every once in a while, the painful memory refuses to be forgotten as it pops into Levi’s nightmares. And every time he would have the urge to go to the kitchen and make some tea, the nice black tea his mother would make it like. Hanji taught him how to make it, being twenty years older than Levi and knowing his mother personally.

            Levi’s only connection to his mother is through Hanji.

            Levi sees the light in the castle’s kitchen on. As he draws near he sees Hanji leaning against a counter, sipping tea herself. The maid sees Levi and smiles.

            “You had the nightmare again?” Hanji moves and picks up the kettle. She pours another cup of tea for Levi and hands it to the Prince.

            Levi nods, “Yeah. And thank you.”

            “Don’t mention it,” Hanji whispers back.

            Levi sips as he occasionally glances at Hanji. Occasionally, like moments like these, Levi would find his maid drinking tea dead at night, as well.Levi would never ask why, but it serves as a reminder to Levi that his maid isn’t just a crazy lady.

            “How are you holding up?” Hanji asks, “With your engagement to Eren and all.”

            Levi takes a long sip before answering, “He’s great, and I admire how he’s taking all of the shit he’s going through. I expected him to become bratty, I guess.”

            Hanji chuckles. “You do know he’s only two years younger, right?”

            Levi gives a soft smile to his maid and nods, “Yeah, but when I saw him, he looks like a kid. I don’t know, there is just something to him--his eyes?”

            Hanji gives a knowing smile, “Gorgeous sea greens. I was jealous when I saw the pictures. So you’re happy with him?”

            “I can’t say until I live with him, you know?” Levi answers, “But...I have a good feeling.”

            The Beta nods in understanding and stares at her empty cup of tea. Levi watches as she pours more tea onto her cup, “Where is alcohol when you need it?”

            “When was the last time you left the castle?” Levi asks, “Go out tomorrow morning and buy some liquor for yourself. Dad won’t notice with his nose buried into all of that paperwork.”

            “I feel as if bringing liquor to the castle will also benefit you.”

            “Two birds with one stone. I don’t see a problem with that.”

            Hanji laughs.

            Levi takes it upon himself to ask, “Did anything happen?”

            The maid quietens down at Levi’s question. She gives Levi a small shrug and just abruptly says, “Eren’s moving in tomorrow.”

            Levi purses his lips but let’s the subject change, “Yeah, he is.”

            “You’re going to move into a bigger room.” Hanji says again. It is like she’s saying the obvious out loud to avoid talking to Levi. Levi just shrugs once more.

            “Is it weird I’m excited?”

            “Not at all. I’m pretty sure it is sexual frustration, but hey, even a Levi can get excited once in a while.”

            “Did you call me ‘a Levi’, as if I’m some sort of unique species?”

            “You are a unique species.”

            “You’re one to talk,” Levi scoffs and downs the rest of his tea.

            His maid snickers. She holds up the tea kettle in a silent question but Levi just shakes his head and places his tea down in the sink. He checks the clock hanging on the opposite side to see it is three in the morning.

            “You should go to bed, Prince,” Hanji says. “Big day ahead of you. Your engagement is tomorrow.”

            “You have to get up earlier than me to clean the castle.”

            “Eh. I’ll make Jean do my share, or Auruo. Those bastards owe me.”

                Levi just nods at his maid before turning to leave the kitchen. He is still pretty awake, thoughts of the engagement and Eren’s eyes fill his mind as he mindlessly walks around the castle.

            But something catches Levi’s eye in the shadows. The raven frowns as he stares at the movements, and immediately blends himself into the shadows, as well, hoping the figure didn’t notice him. It is coming close, and Levi can make out a feminine frame. They’re dressed completely in dark clothing.

            Levi crouches. As they turn the corner Levi snarls and pounces, his canines slipping out, but a familiar shriek scares him back.

            “Mikasa!?” He yells.

            His little sister pushes Levi off as she reveals her face underneath her hood. The Prince just stares at her incredulously.

            “What are you doing this late out?” She asks.

            Levi furrows his eyebrows and scoffs, “I could ask the same for you. Where the hell are you coming from?”

            “None of your business!”

            Levi frowns again, his canine teeth sharp and elongated out of anger, “I am your older brother and future Alpha King. If you won’t tell me then I’ll take this issue to dad.”

            “No!” Mikasa yells, holding her hand out as if Levi’s going to run towards Kenny right at that moment. Mikasa takes a deep breath as she regains her composure, “I was out in the Kingdom.”

            “Why?”

            Mikasa seems to be struggling to tell Levi, even physically, as she fidgets where she stands and refuses to look her brother in the eye. “To meet someone.”

            Levi stays silent but raises his eyebrow in question.

            “I can’t tell you now.” Mikasa says, rushed. This is the most flustered Levi has ever seen her, “But trust me. I’ll tell you, but now is not the time. “

            Levi continues to frown at his little sister. He moves forward and throws one arm over her shoulders and presses her into a bone crushing hug. Mikasa wheezes as she yells curses and slaps Levi’s chest to let her go.

            “Don’t do anything that’ll disappoint me, Mikasa.” He lets her go and goes his own way.

            Mikasa watches his brother leave before sighing. She stares down at her left hand, thumbing the ring at her fourth finger.

 

* * *

 

 

Eren is racking his brain on what to pack. The Omega has the basic necessities, but as he looks at his room packed with random junk all the way from his childhood, he isn’t sure what is important and what is not. Call him a hoarder, but he does not like throwing away stuff any less than he does not like deleting pictures from his phone. They could be useful!

            Yet, looking at Levi’s crisp clean and organized room, Eren knew he can’t have his hoarder lifestyle. Levi would die of a heart attack, if not from Eren, than it’s from the mess of their room.

            Their room. Eren’s heart starts to flutter.

            His mother told him everything that will go down after the engagement. Eren and Levi would be sharing a room, and Eren is just so nervous, yet at the same time he’s…excited.

            He would be walking up to that handsome Adonis beside him every day. Eren might just walk up early to stare at him in the mornings. Eren bets he’s one of those people with sexy bed heads and orgasmic deep voices. Eren heard it through the phone, once, but live? He might die.

            God, look at him. He can’t decide if these submissive characteristics are good or bad. But the Omega is starting to accept his blood and trying his best not to freak out and go to a mini tantrum every time something happens.

            Yet, Eren still has his breakdowns every once in a while. He isn’t sure when it is going to stop, he isn’t sure if it ever will.

            But the Omega always takes a shaky breath and tries to hold his head up high.

            There’s a knock on the door and Eren looks up to see Armin peeking his head through, “You done?”

            The Prince gives his blonde friend a small smile, “Almost. I’m not sure what to take there and what to leave behind.”

            Armin comes into the door and shuts the door behind him as he scans Eren’s room. His blue eyes land on a small teddy bear Armin got Eren for his fourteenth birthday.

            “Take the teddy bear.”

            Eren huffs then smiles, stuffing the teddy bear into the suitcase along with other memorable pictures.

            The Beta waits until Eren lifts his suit case from the bed and onto the floor. The Prince stares at Armin and gives a shaky smile, “I guess this is it.”

            Armin scoffs and walks forward to grab Eren and pull him into a hug. It was kind of awkward at first, with Armin being significantly short and his arms are thrown over Eren’s shoulder. The Prince is crouching down, his back aching at the awkward position, but Eren doesn’t say anything but hug Armin back.

            When would be the next time he’ll see the blonde mushroom?

            When they pull back Eren notices the subtle ways Armin tries to wipe away his tears, but he only smiles. “I’ll miss you Armin.”

            Armin nods, refusing to meet Eren’s eyes, “Remember your pills, assface.”

            Armin’s never been good with goodbyes, but Eren doesn’t mind. He isn’t either.

            “Fuck you.”

 

* * *

 

 

This is now the third time Eren is making his way towards the Ackerman Kingdom, but as he watches the country Rose under a new light, he feels giddy.

            He looks at the artwork at the walls and floor and sculptures and thinks: _this is technically…mine._

            The thought seems selfish and greedy but Eren’s idea was to leave the Ackerman Kingdom whenever and to walk around Rose. Maybe alongside with Levi, and take in the scenery of the scenic country with Levi by his side.

            Or, he thinks. Eren looks beside him and sees his father talking to his mother. The Prince remembers when Grisha told Eren he was ridiculed by the Kingdom because of being an Omega Male. Eren’s mouth parts at the realization—it will happen to him too.

            “Eren, are you okay, my boy?” He hears his mother call out.

            Eren flinches but quickly nods, “Of course, Mom.”

            His mother raises her eyebrows as her hand darts out and pulls on Eren’s ear, “I can tell when you’re lying, Eren.”

            Eren flinches and pushes his mother away, “I was thinking, Mom.”

            Carla smiles and runs a hand through Eren’s hair. “Well, don’t. Jaegers aren’t known for thinking.”

 

 

Levi is waiting at the throne room again. His sister is right beside him while his father is sitting on the Alpha Throne. Kenny is talking to a servant, a smile present on his face as they chatted. The Prince looks away.

            A guard comes in and Levi’s heart starts to beat erratically. They’re here.

            “The Jaegers are here, you highness,” He bellows.

            Kenny nods and sends away the servant with a smile, “Send them in.”

            There they are. Levi watches, for the third time, as all three of the Jaegers walk in. The Alpha Prince thought he is used to Carla’s scent, but no matter how much you’re used to it, it seems the Queen would always put you in your place just by her smell. Its like tearing a wound on the arm. Doesn’t matter how many times you’re been cut, every single time it would hurt.

            Levi doesn’t want to know how she is when she’s angry.

            But the Alpha Prince keeps his gaze and attention on Eren. The Omega is wearing a nice white suit, an Omega’s color, while Levi is wearing his Alpha black. Eren’s eyes are trained to the front but as he shyly flicks his gaze to watch Levi in the corner of his eye, he gets slightly flustered to see that Levi is already looking at him. Levi smiles. It is so adorable.

            Kenny says his greetings before beckoning Levi closer. The raven gets up and walks over to Kenny.

            “Eren, Levi, are you ready?” Kenny asks.

            Eren purses his lips as he shyly nods. Levi nods right after.

           

* * *

 

 

They’re standing in the middle of the throne room. Ackermans are at their side of the room and the Jaegers are on the other side, waiting for Levi to slip the engagement ring onto Eren’s finger. Eren remembers the last time he’s in the middle of the Ackerman throne room, he was graced with the information of being an Omega. So here he is now, standing in front of Levi, as they both face each other, Eren is holding out his left hand.

            Levi notices Eren’s hand is shaking. He looks up to Eren’s face to see the brunette boy with the most concentrated expression. The Alpha clicks his tongue to catch Eren’s attention. It worked, Eren’s brilliant sea greens instantly meets Levi’s dark, stormy grey.

            “Are you okay?” Levi murmurs to him so only Eren can hear.  

            Eren smiles, his rosy lips part to show his teeth. He nods.

            That is all the reassurance Levi needs. He picks up Eren’s hand in his and rubs his thumb over the knuckles as his other hand is held out. A maid places the ring on Levi’s hand and Levi glances to see it’s Hanji. She’s giving him her hundred watt smile.

            Levi gives a slight nod in acknowledgement, a smile ghosting over his face, and then turns his attention back to Eren.

            Levi slips the brilliant ring onto Eren’s. It’s an old ring. It has a silver band with diamonds studded across it, but at the center is a huge diamond.

            Eren is at awe as he draws his hand back, using the index finger on his right hand to trace around the big diamond.

            There are cheers around them but Eren pays them no mind. He looks back at Levi and gives him a small shy smile.

            The Omega looks down again to fawn over his ring, but a hand grabs Eren’s head, the thumb under his jaw gently forcing him to look up. He sees Levi lean in close and Eren freezes, his heart beating wildly once more.

            _He’s going to kiss me, he’s going to kiss me, he’s going to—_

            _Kiss my forehead._

            Levi presses his surprisingly warm lips to Eren’s forehead before pulling back. He keeps his hand where it is, now cupping Eren’s jaw, and gives a small smile before letting go completely.

            Eren knows he’s blushing, the way his face burns at the sudden affection. Not like it was unwanted. But as Eren hears Levi’s and his family coo, he steps up and grabs Levi’s arm before pulling close.

            The Omega is aiming for the Alpha’s cheek, but Levi, out of surprise, abruptly turns, and Eren ends up planting a kiss on soft thin lips.

            “Oh, uh.” He’s even redder now. He could feel the blush travel down his body as he steps back, “I didn’t—your cheek—um,”

            Levi just blinks before coming close once more. Eren squeezes his eyes shut and he feels Levi’s breath on his lips, “I didn’t mind.” Levi whispers.

            Eren opens his eyes to see Levi just mere inches away, his lips quirked up, even slightly, with amusement in his eyes got Eren to relax. Levi is a good Alpha.

            The Omega grins and leans forward, planting another kiss on Levi’s delectably soft lips. It only lasted a second, but to Eren it felt like centuries.

            “Are you going to just stand there and continue kissing each other like twelve year olds or are you going to finish this?” He hears Mikasa call out.

            Eren’s gaze flickers towards her. It was the first time he heard her speak and he realized, Mikasa has a nice velvety voice. Does everyone in the Ackerman family have sexy genes? Like, even their voice. It is so not fair.

            Levi shakes his head before lifting his own hand. The Omega immediately follows his lead and holds out his hand for a ring to be placed on it by a servant. But Eren doesn’t focus on that, instead he stares ahead at Levi and as the ring is placed on his hand, the Omega slips it onto his Alpha’s ring finger.

            Levi inspects the Jaeger heirloom with an approving look. Eren smiles in victory.

            “Now,” Kenny exclaims, standing up from his seat, “The two boys are officially engaged.”

            There are claps from around the room and Eren smiles. He looks down at his left hand again, the beautiful portrait cut diamond flashes once underneath the light like a greeting.

           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it?? Good??
> 
> I feel like I wrote the kissing scene kind of awkwardly, Idk is it just me??
> 
> Comments and Kudos make my day!! 
> 
> follow me on tumblr!
> 
>  
> 
> [shakespearestoop](http://shakespearestoop.tumblr.com)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting good :D

Eren isn’t moving to Levi’s original room, but instead both men move to a different, bigger room. It is beautiful, twice the size of Eren’s bedroom. The walls are a deep red, with the carpet being a nice cream color. The color combination is beautiful.

            “I love the room.” Eren whispers. He walks farther in, with his suitcase in hand. Levi is right behind him.

            “That’s good,” Levi says. He closes the door behind them, “I wasn’t sure if you’d like it.”

            Eren shakes his head, “I especially love the colors.”

            “They’re my favorite combination.” Levi comments.

            Eren hums. He lifts his suitcases onto the bed, ready to unpack and keep his clothing in the huge walk in closet.

            All the while, Levi flops onto their giant bed. He settles into the warm comforters. The Omega just smiles softly at how adorable Levi looks, his hair tousled and surrounded by fluffy red comforters.

            There’s a knock on the door and Levi, out of irritation, just grumbles and gets up to open the door.

            Suddenly a scream startles Eren as he looks up to be face to face with another human being, other than Levi of course. Eren screams himself and backs up, tripping over his feet and falling down.

            But now they’re above him, a wide smile splitting their face in half. They look at Eren as if they’re starved and Eren’s the only food they’ve found in a long time.

            “Eren?” She yells.

            Eren just repeatedly opens and closes his mouth, knowing he has to say something but not knowing what he has to say.

            “Hanji!” The woman above him is immediately pulled off. Eren stares at Levi, his saving grace, and crawls towards the bed, away from the human who toppled Eren to the ground.

            “Sorry, Levi,” Hanji says, smiling to herself, “I just had to see him! Such a cutie!”

            Levi scoffs while Eren shoves his clothes to his suitcase. He rushes to the closet, his suitcase trailing behind him.

            The Alpha watches Eren escape the scenario into the closet. Levi turns to Hanji and rolls his eyes, “Look, you scared him.”

            Hanji pouts. She is similar to a ten year old rather than a forty year old woman. She gets up and pats down her gown. “I just wanted to make friends, Levi. God knows I’ve spent my entire life in here.”

            And to add to the childish behavior, Hanji sticks out her tongue.

            “Hanji, you give me a headache.”

            “Wow, can you get any meaner?”

            “Yes, by saying you’re a walking headache.”

            “I should be proud that you try to go above and beyond, but I don’t think insulting me counts.”           

            Levi opens his mouth to retort but another knock cuts him off. Levi looks past Hanji’s shoulder whereas the maid turns to see Mikasa enter, giving a single wave as a greeting.

            “Mikasa?” Levi didn’t expect her.

            “I wanted to meet my ex future husband who is now engaged to my older brother,” Mikasa says, “It’s a meeting that everyone won’t be graced with.”

            Hanji squeals and pulls Mikasa along while Levi scoffs once more.

            “Eren,” Levi calls out, “Come out.”

            Three of them watch as Eren pops his head out of the closet. He himself gives another awkward wave before walking by. Out of nervousness, Eren strays close to Levi. The Alpha tries to act like he doesn’t notice, but in all honesty, he perfectly times out when he places a hand on Eren’s lower back, a certain warmth blooming in his chest, “Eren, bitches. Bitches, Eren.”

            Mikasa arches an eyebrow at her brother before taking a step close, holding out her hand towards Eren, “Hi, I’m Mikasa. Your ex future wife.”

            Eren nods and laughs slightly, grasping Mikasa’s hand and giving it a firm shake, “Nice to finally meet you.”

            After a subtle nod and stepping back, Hanji slightly shoves Mikasa over as she pulls Eren into a tight hug. “Oh, my God, you’re a cutie!”

            Levi will trust Hanji with his life if it comes to it, but as he watches her squeeze the life out of Eren, a sudden distressed smell emits, and the Alpha growls, instincts coming into play.

            Hanji immediately drops Eren, noticing the smell herself, “Oh, I’m sorry, cutie!”

            “Stop calling him cutie,” Levi snaps. 

            The Beta places her hands sassily on her hips, “Levi, calm down. Look at him, he’s fine.”

            Eren nods. He turns to look at Levi with a pleasant smile, “She just completely caught me off guard, that’s all. I’m okay.”

            The Alpha blinks at Eren and slowly nods. What was that? As Eren and Mikasa chat, Levi turns his head to give Hanji an apologetic look. Hanji just gives him a knowing look back.

            “Mikasa, you and Eren chat. I’m taking Levi for a bit!”

            Immediately, Levi is hauled out of his room and the door is slammed shut. The Alpha Prince scowls at the hard grip Hanji has on his forearm, “Jesus, maid, I’m not going to run off.”

            Hanji lets go. They walk side by side down the hallways, “So, that happened.”

            “Yeah, I’m sorry about that.” Levi says softly. He looks anywhere but at Hanji, too embarrassed of his previous actions to meet the Beta’s eyes.

            Hanji just laughs, “That is completely normal for Alphas. Eren let out a distressed scent, and usually those are for calling out for their Alphas. Doesn’t matter what Eren will be going through, if he is under distress, you’ll always come to his aid.”

            “No matter where I am?” Levi thinks of the possibility of him probably sitting on a toilet, and suddenly the distress scent fills his nostrils. He doesn’t want to think of a scenario where he’ll run out of the bathroom, his pants around his ankles as he shuffles towards wherever Eren is.

            “If you weren’t close, you’ll just get a feeling.”

            Levi nods. At least he can shit in peace and then go on a rage.

            Hanji takes a nice mellow breath, “My little Levi is finally grown.”

            The Prince just quirks up an eyebrow, “Don’t cry on me.”

            “If I don’t, who will? ‘I don’t know what emotions are’ Mikasa? Or ‘Lets be happy about everything’ King Kenny?”

            Levi snorts through his nose. Hanji snickers beside him.

           

* * *

 

 

As Levi and Hanji leave the door, Eren is awkwardly shuffling around on his feet. Mikasa closes the door behind them before gesturing Eren towards the bed. “Let’s sit.”

            Eren nods and sits at the edge of the giant bed. Mikasa jumps onto, landing on her back. Eren remembers Levi doing it just moments prior. The siblings are similar in many ways.

            “How do you like your room?” Mikasa asks.

            “I love it.” Eren nods, giving the room another once over, “It’s beautiful.”

            “Levi loves this color combination,” Mikasa says, looking up to the ceiling, “It was the colors of our mother’s wedding dress, since it was her favorite color combination too.”

            Eren noticed the use of the words ‘was’. He wonders the picture he saw on Levi’s old room was his mother and him.

            “What happened to your mother, if you don’t mind me asking?” Eren asks.

            Mikasa shrugs, “I don’t mind, but I don’t know. She apparently died right after I was born. Levi is the only one close to her, but even he was just two years old, but Levi remembers her as some sort of Goddess.”

            Mikasa sat up, shuffling around to sit with crossed legs, facing Eren. Eren turns his own body to face her as well, “I never knew her, and I never felt like I was missing something. Levi was basically my mother, and when our father is swamped with work, our father, too.”

            The Omega Prince smiles a little, “He’s very caring.”

            Mikasa nods, “Father always says Levi got his caring side from Mom. He always favors him, being the one most like our mother.”

            Eren’s lips part. He never knew the feeling of a having a sibling, unless you count Armin, but as he stares at Mikasa, the unreadable expression on her face, he thinks: is it really all that bad?

            “Mikasa…”

            Mikasa takes a sharp breath, “But I can never hate him, you know? He’s my brother, he would always stand by my side and make sure I’m okay, but I’m kind of tired of being forgotten. The only time my Dad talked to me for even hours on time was when I had the engagement with you. I didn’t even want to marry you!” Mikasa runs a hand over her hair, “I’m sorry…I didn’t…”

            “It’s alright,” Eren smiles, “Continue?”

            Mikasa returns Eren’s smile, “I did things I regret….”

            There is a silence for a while. Mikasa is clenching her eyes closed as she leans onto her hands in front of her, her fingers splayed out.

            “I’m sorry, I have no idea where that came from.”

            Her face is facing the bed, her hair covering her eyes. Eren doesn’t say anything but keep his own gaze trained on her hands. And then, that’s when he sees it. A tan line on her left hand, on her ring finger.

            Eren furrows his brows.

 

* * *

 

 

The day went by fast. Levi is still nowhere to be seen, but Eren doesn’t mind. Instead, his mind is on over drive. He’s settled into the covers, rolled up into a ball on the corner of his bed.

            He thinks about the engagement this afternoon, and his little butterfly kisses to Levi.

            His warm lips press against Eren’s. The Omega’s heart flutters and he blushes at the memory. God, he’s such a girl. Nevertheless, his mind immediately goes to Mikasa and the tan line on her finger.

            Obviously there was a ring there, but Eren can’t figure out whether it was an engagement ring or just a ring in general. Eren gnaws at his lower lip.

            The door to their room opens and Eren looks too see it’s Levi slipping in. Eren checks the digital clock on the nightstand beside him to see it’s sometime before midnight.

            “You were out late.” Eren says. He sits up to see Levi close the door behind him and turn on the lights. The Omega flinches under the sudden brightness.

            Levi notices, “Sorry, let me pull off my clothes.”

            Eren nods and settles back into bed. He watches Levi pull off his shirt and pants, but in the middle of kicking off his pants, Levi asks, “Wait, are you okay with this?” referring to his half naked form.

            Eren shrugs nonchalantly, “I really don’t mind.” _Think of dead ostriches, think of dead ostriches._ Eren’s mouth might water at the sight of those ripped muscles and abs. He pats his own just slightly toned tummy and thinks he should work out, too.

            The Alpha nods and continues. He turns off the lights and settles onto the bed with Eren, the Omega far on one side while the Alpha is far on the other.     

            “I was out with Hanji. I hope you don’t mind.”

            Eren immediately says, “Of course not! You’re okay.”

            Levi hums and turns, facing Eren. “You should to go to bed. It’s midnight, and my father’s old saying is that nothing good ever happens after midnight.”

            Eren turns to see the digital clock turn from eleven fifty-nine to twelve.

 

Mikasa’s phone dings, a soft alarm plays once the midnight struck. She is out by the tree, not too far from the Kingdom, and once again dressed in dark clothing. She’s waiting impatiently, her foot tapping in an erratic rhythm.

            “Mikasa,”

            The Omega Princess turns her head to see Annie right there, and her heart starts to beat erratically like it usually does whenever she sees her.

            “Annie, hey.”

            The blonde woman comes closer and opens her arms. Mikasa steps forward and wraps her arms around Annie’s neck, “Hey,” Mikasa whispers into Annie’s hair.

            Annie rubs her hand up and down Mikasa’s back, “Hey, love.”

            Mikasa pulls back, but her hand is grasping Annie’s, “How are you.”

            “Shitty,” Annie says, “I haven’t seen you in a while.”

            “It’s been a day,” Mikasa rolls her eyes, but a smile is ghosting over her lips.

            “A day too long,” Annie comes closer and wraps her hands around Mikasa’s middle, “How are you? I heard Eren moved in today.”

            Mikasa nods, “Yeah he did. It’s hilarious, I haven’t seen Levi this nervous since the day our father announced he’ll talk to us about sex when we were ten.”

            Annie rolls her eyes and a small smile is graced on her lips, leaving Mikasa feeling victorious. Annie is like Mikasa herself, not much of someone who would smile. It feels like winning a trophy, whenever Mikasa sees that Annie is smiling, even if its just a little bit, because of her.

            “Are you going to visit their Kingdom?”

            Mikasa nods, “Next week. Levi is bringing me with him to see other Kingdoms…considering I’ve been stuck here for the most of my life.”

            “I have a friend there,” Annie says, wistful, “Reiner. I haven’t seen him since we were ten. I miss him so much.”

            Annie glances down, her bangs covering her eyes. Mikasa, out of worry, places her hands on Annie’s cheeks, “Hey…” Mikasa whispers.

            Annie laughs and shakes her head, “Sorry, sorry...”

            Mikasa says nothing but watches her fiancée regain her composure. Annie is a nomad who travels between Kingdoms in search of jobs. They met the day Kenny reminded Mikasa of her upcoming engagement with Eren, which was a year ago. The Princess needed to let off some steam so she came here, and then, she met Annie.

            “No…” Mikasa leans forward and bumps her head against Annie’s, “You can into the Jaeger Kingdom, right? Why not go visit him?”

            “I could try.” Annie says, “But he’s a servant in the castle. They’ll never let me in there. Plus…”

            Annie presses a soft kiss onto Mikasa’s cheek, “What would you do?”

            Mikasa purses her lips. She’s thinking, thoughts everywhere, but as she stares at the love of her life’s blue eyes, Mikasa cracks, “I can let you in the Kingdom next week to meet Reiner.”

            Annie’s eyes widen, yet the rest of her face remains monotone, “You’d do that for me?”

            “Of course.”

            Annie smiles softly once more. She kisses Mikasa’s lips lightly, “Thank you. I love you so much.”

            Mikasa smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like being multicultural, so this is Kuchel's wedding dress. Click the link! 
> 
>  (I'm Indian and I love my culture's wedding dresses! So I had to make it Kuchel's!)
> 
> [Indian Wedding Dress](http://dressh.link/wp-content/uploads/2015/06/red-wedding-dresses-indian-wrsibohuy.jpg)
> 
>  
> 
>  Comments and Kudos make my day!!! 
> 
> Tumblr: [shakespearestoop](http://shakespearestoop.tumblr.com)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!

The next morning, Eren wakes up to an empty bed. His daydream of seeing Levi with a bedhead and being the first to hear his raspy voice is forgotten when Hanji barges into their room, saying, “Hey, there, Prince Eren! Levi left for princely duties in the morning!”

            Eren nods and slips out of the bed. He has forgotten he’s only wearing boxers with a plain shirt but as he jumps and tries to cover himself, Hanji laughs, “Don’t worry, sweetie, think of me as your mother figure.”

            The Omega nods and watches Hanji clean his and Levi’s room. After a moment, he makes use of himself and gets ready.

            But as Eren stares at the clothes in the closet, he kind of wants to wear something Levi would like. What would Levi like, though?

            “I barely know him…” Eren sighs. He grabs random jeans and a shirt and leaves for the bathroom.

           

When Eren comes out, Hanji is still cleaning away, getting every spec of dirt. The Omega grabs his phone off the nightstand before saying a proper greeting towards Hanji and leaving.

            He walks down the hallways, the nice morning sun illuminating it nicely. Eren has only seen it during evenings and night, when it only has a warm glow. Yet, Eren loves the sunlight. He takes a deep breath and presses his hand against a window on the opposite wall.

            The Omega peers down at the endless slopes of the Ackerman Kingdom and the village right before it. People are talking and laughing and he sees children running around.

            “That village is called Maroona, but I’m pretty sure you know.”

            Eren slightly jumps back and turns his head to see Levi.

            The Omega smiles at his fiancé before turning his head again, peering out towards the village of Maroona, watching the people interact and says “It’s beautiful and urban.”

            Levi nods and stands right beside Eren, “It’s also known as the nomad city, because travelers tend to stop there a lot.”

            Eren hums, “You should show me around your kingdom.”

            “I should. You are going to be their Queen.”

            At the sound of ‘Queen’, Eren splutters, “What?”

            Levi arches an eyebrow at him, “Their Queen, Eren.”

            Eren gives Levi slight frown, “But…I’m a dude. I’m technically a King.”

            “But there can’t be two Kings.” Levi gives Eren a slight smirk and a challenging look in his eye. And Eren accepts the challenge.

            “Sure there can! I mean what about…” Eren racks his brain. There has to be at least one couple in the past there was two Kings or two Queens? Right…?

            “A century ago, the first gay royal couple was in Sina. The Reiss couple. Historia and Ymir.” Levi starts. He leans on the railing in front of the window, “Despite being two woman, Historia is known as the Queen, and Ymir is known as the King.”

            Eren slightly frowns. He can’t think of anything out of the top of his head, and so, he says, “You know what, where’s your library?”

            Levi barks out a laugh, surprising Eren, “Ask Hanji. I haven’t been in a library in two years, I have practically forgotten where it is.”

            “Okay, I will!”

            Eren turns to stomp back into his and Levi’s shared room, hoping Hanji would still be cleaning, but he hears Levi whisper,

            “Good luck, ma reine.”

 

* * *

 

 

Eren is lying on the ground in the center of the library, staring up towards the ceiling. He doesn’t know how long he has been here, but a loud growl from his stomach says he must’ve been in there for quite a while. All around the brunette are books, various opened and various closed, and Eren is giving a look of a quitter.

            Levi’s right.

            The Omega groans and flops around, his nose pressing uncomfortably to the soft fabric of the carpet but refusing to move. This is just humiliating.

            He’s not King Eren Jaeger, nope, he’s _Queen_ Eren Jaeger.

            Fuck everything.

            Then, Eren hears the door to the library open and shut close rather hard. The Prince jumps up and looks behind him.

            A boy, possibly Eren’s age, walks into the library. He has an odd hair color, the top being a honey blonde and the bottom is dark. He is mumbling to himself with an angry expression as he drags what seems to be a broom.

            They both make eye contact.

            “Just fucking great!” The other one yells, “Thanks for making this already huge, dusty mess of a place even messier! Who the hell are you!?”

            Eren’s jaw drops. He’s flabbergasted and never has anyone yelled at him like this before.

            The other one rolls his eyes, “Oh great. Are you an idiot or something?”

            The Omega frowns. He gets up and brushes himself off, “You’re so fucking rude.”

            “You would be too, if you have to clean up this entire thing!”

            “Why decide to be a servant if you don’t like to clean! You’re like those teachers who hate kids!”

            “Because I didn’t stay in fucking high school.” The other one snaps, “Who the hell are you anyway? I’m feeling generous, despite all of this, and so if you’re a peasant you should leave before I call Kenny.”

            “I’m Eren.” Eren snaps.

            The other one raises his eyebrows. Eren notices how he has a nose that makes his face represent a horse. Wow, poor guy. No wonder he’s mad.

            “You’re the Omega male…” The horse-boy laughs.

            Eren’s nostrils flare, “Is there something wrong with being an Omega male?”

            The servant laughs and comes forwards. Eren watches as he picks up books and stocks them on the shelves again, “You’re the little bitch.”

            The Omega scoffs. He wanted to yell ‘I’ll tell Levi about you..’ but then he realized…that did sound like something someone’s bitch would say. So Eren refrained himself from doing so and said the next thing on his mind,

            “Well at least I don’t look like a sea biscuit.”

            The horse freezes where he is, and looks up to Eren with a deathly look in his eye, “Excuse me?”

            Eren smirks. “You’re excused.”

            “Shut the hell up! The best you can do is complain to your husband.”

            “As your future King—“

            “You mean _Queen_ , girlie boy.”

            Eren grits his teeth, “Lookie here, you fucking horse. Go neigh and eat your hay elsewhere.”

            “Why should I listen to you? Because you’re my future _Queen_.”

            In all of his life Eren has learned a few things. One, people like this horse are going nowhere in life with that attitude. Lean from their mistakes. Two, roll with the punches.

            “Yeah, because I’m your future Queen.” Eren steps forward and is practically rubbing noses with the horse, “And you better hope and pray to God I’m not like my mother, or you’re fucked.”            

            “Why you little fucking—”

            “Jean.”          

            Eren and the horse—Jean?—both jump back and stare at the library entrance. Levi is standing there, his hands stuffed into his pockets as his eyes bore into the man in front of Eren.

            “Jean, what are you doing?”

            Eren himself gulps at the dangerous undertones in Levi’s voice. The Omega spares a glance towards Jean, and almost snickers at the scared expression.

            “Don’t shit yourself,” Eren says, still laughing.

            Levi chuckles along while Jean sends him a glare.

            “Jean,” Levi advances forward towards the two boys. Levi is directly in front of the servant, “What were you about to say to my Omega?”

            “N-nothing, sir,” Jean clears his throat.

            Levi hums, “Really? Then what were you saying ‘you little fucking..’…you little fucking what?”

            Jean closes and opens his mouth. He now looks like a fish to Eren.

            “You little fucking….” Jean starts, “glorious human being! Welcome to the family!”

            The horse forces out a laugh and clutches his broom with a death grip, his knuckles turning white.

            There was a moment of silence. Eren watches Levi and Jean have a stare off, and as seconds tick by, Jean is making himself smaller and smaller and Levi, despite his short stature, is getting bigger.

            “Alright, then,” Levi says, “Come back later to clean the entire library.”

            Jean nods and Eren says, “Stay gold, Ponyboy.”

            Jean glares before rushing out. Right after Jean’s departure, Eren starts to laugh. It has been so long since he had a spat like that, and it has been so long when he felt like he could rule the fucking world.

            He starts to realize how…sad he was before.

            Eren calms down and looks at Levi to see that Levi is already looking at him.

            The Omega coughs, immediately flushed under the gaze of an Alpha, “Um…is there any reason you came to the library, or…”

            “You get so awkward around me…” Levi muses, “And I don’t think you realized but you were giving off scents like wild. I had to chase you down. Luckily I wasn’t in the bathroom.”

            “That would have been bad,” Eren agrees, smiling at his fiancé.

            “Come, reine,” Levi says. He holds out an arm, “It’s time for me to show you my Kingdom.”

            “Awesome! Can we get food first?”

            “Anything for you.”

* * *

 

 

Levi’s people love him. It is quite obvious by the way everyone respectively makes way for the Prince. It is even more obvious by the way they all look at him like some sort of God. The cherry on top is when little children come up to him and talk about how much they see Levi as their hero.

            Both men are walking around the castle. Eren’s instincts are itching at him, making him want to sidle up close to Levi and practically cling on to the older man, but he remains decency and dignity and keeps an appropriate space in between. But soon enough, hordes of children run towards Levi.

            Eren, out of surprise, flinches back while Levi gets down on one knee. And then Eren sees it. He sees what everyone sees in Levi.

            The Omega watches Levi talk to the kids, his Alpha talking softly. Levi would normally have either a bored or monotone expression but when he’s around children, the hard looking Alpha…looks soft.

            “Prince Levi!” A girl yelps. Eren smiles at how adorable she is and how she clings to Levi, her arms wrapped tightly around the Alpha, “Mama told me you’re going to be King soon.”

            Levi chuckles. Its deep and rumbles and it drives Eren crazy, “I am. This is my wife, Eren.” Levi looks at Eren.

            Eren splutters, “Wife?”

            The girl is at awe as she stares up at Eren, “She is so pretty! But Princess, where are your boobies? Mama says every girl has boobies!”

            Eren just gapes. He can’t find any words to respond to such humiliating words coming from such an innocent girl. His Alpha is having the time of his life though, trying his best to mask his amused expression.

            “Eren’s a boy.” Levi says.

            “Boys can be wives?” She asks.

            Eren, finally regaining composure immediately answers, “No.” He glares at Levi before bending down to be eye to eye to the beautiful little angel, “I’m his husband. Prince Levi was making fun of me because my title is going to be Queen.”

            Eren misses the fond smile Levi sends his way, but he hears in a mocking tone, “He’s ma reine.”

            The girl nods as Eren, not knowing what the words mean but knows its probably something funny or weird, subtly pinches Levi.

            The Alpha chuckles. Eren huffs.

            After the little girl—whose name is Annabelle—is called away by her mother, Eren and Levi roam some more. The Omega watches as the Prince Alpha can roam his country and be so at peace. His people treat him with great respect but treat him as if he’s close family. Eren loves it. He loves it so much.

            They are walking by a nice big oak tree and Levi plops on the ground. Eren, after a hesitant moment, sits down right beside him. “I like this big ass tree.”

            The Omega struggles not to smile, “Okay?”

            Levi hums and leans back. Eren watches as the Alpha closes his eyes, his stiff posture slowly relaxing under the shade and nice breeze. The Omega follows, the cool bark feeling nice against his back as he turns his head to peer at Levi.

            “Do you stare at everyone who is resting? Or am I just special?” Levi opens one eye.

            The Omega jumps in surprise, “Oh, I mean, um, I…”

            Levi smiles, “I’m kidding. How do you like Maroona?”

            “It is beautiful,” Eren admits, “I just expected negative reactions towards me, ‘is all.”

            The Alpha frowns, “Why?”

            “Well…” Eren shrugs, “My Kingdom is in an uproar because I ended up being an Omega. They also tormented my dad because he’s a male Omega, so…”

            “If anyone says anything about you while I’m here…” Levi yawns. Eren fondly smiles at him, “…I’m going to kill them.”

            “If you’re going to kill anyone who’ll say anything about me you might kill the majority of the human population.”

            “That would be bad.”

            The Omega notices how the Alpha is very tired. Like, Levi came in late last night and left pretty early by the morning. Eren sighs and, ever so hesitantly, he scoots down to rest his head on Levi’s shoulder. It was awkward at first, because Levi is a good inch short than him, but after finding a comfortable position, Eren’s Omega instincts are blooming with happiness.

            But before he can shut his eyes and fall asleep with his Alpha, Eren notices a shadow moving by the trees in front of him. The Omega jumps, stirring Levi, and watches as the figure runs off.

            “Who…” Eren whispers. He should get up and follow them. Eren shuffles around, ready to pounce up, but a death grip on his arm pulls him back.

            “Omf.” Eren’s head is pressed to Levi’s chest. The Alpha protectively wraps an arm around Eren’s middle and secures him there. “Levi!”

            “Shut up and go to sleep.”

            “But…” Eren softly says. He trails off, watching Levi’s breaths even out.

            The Omega is pressed against Levi’s hard torso, like hell, Eren can feel his abs through his shirt. But as Levi’s chest moves up and down, and moving Eren along with it, the Omega can’t help but feel drowsy as well.

            Eren curls up against Levi’s chest, feeling the warmth his Alpha is providing engulf him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Eren wakes up to Levi carrying him to the castle. The Omega should question it, possibly jump out of Levi’s arms and be all ‘I can do this, bud’, but someone is voluntarily carrying his heavy ass. Might as well enjoy it.

            But what stirs Eren is the hard grip on his ass. Levi is carrying Eren reverse piggyback style, with Eren’s arms thrown over Levi’s shoulders and his nose tucked into the crook of Levi’s neck and— _oh_ —that heavenly scent.

            The Omega sniffs once more and tightens his arms and he notices Levi’s grip on Eren’s ass has tightened as well and Eren’s ready—oh fuck what is happening to him?—theres something stirring in his stomach and…oh shit and—

            “Eren, unless you want me to fuck you against this wall you should calm yourself.”

            Levi’s voice was still calm but Eren can detect the slight lust, but the Omega knew better. Eren pulls back from Levi’s neck with difficulty and Levi meets his gaze.

            “Oh shit, I’m sorry.”

            Levi doesn’t say anything for a moment. Until finally, “Your erection is pressed against my abdomen.”

            Eren blushes wildly, his face turning red. Levi can see his neck is red, as well, and even the collar bones peeking through his shirt. A full body blusher.

            But Eren is too busy thinking about dead ostriches to see Levi’s predatory gaze on him. Finally, despite with much difficulty, Eren went flaccid. Dead ostriches save the day.

            “You should put me down,” Eren suggest. He is not willing to have that happen again.

            Levi nods and gently lets go of Eren, but not before sensually sliding his hands down Eren’s thighs. The Omega gasps and immediately glares at his Alpha. Levi just loves to tease him, doesn’t he?

            The Alpha gives him another one of his infamous smirks before going his way, “I’ll meet you back at our room.”

            Eren just rolls his eyes and stomps towards the opposite direction. Levi is really testing him, isn’t he?

 

By nightfall, Eren is calling his mother. He’s out on the hallways once again where he and Levi were talking in the morning. The Omega is staring out the window, Maroona is brilliant with its wide arrange of lights.

            “Hello?”

            ‘Hey, Mom,” Eren smiles to himself.

            “Eren! How was your first day there?”

            “Interesting.” Eren admits. He thinks about Jean and Levi and almost jumping Levi’s bones. He thought about the time Levi and him were talking to the little girl Annabelle when it suddenly dawned on him, “Holy shit.”

            “Eren…?” He could hear the confusion laced in his mother’s voice.

            “I sassed Levi. I sassed an Alpha. Oh, my God. I sassed him.” Eren presses his forehead to the window, ignoring the uncomfortable press of the railing against his lower abdomen, “Are Omegas allowed to do that?”

            “Eren, Omegas aren’t slaves. You’re fine.” His mom is laughing. Eren blushes in embarrassment, “How did Levi react?”

            “He looked amused, like I’m a cat chasing one of those laser lights.”

            His mom is full out barking out laughter.

            Eren whines, “Mom!”

            “I’m sorry, my boy,” His mother says through fits of laughter, “It’s just…oh my.”

            Eren rolls his eyes, but while waiting for his mother to calm down, he remembers the shadow figure. It could have just been a star struck child who was watching Levi, but the frame is much larger. It seems like a woman. “I did see something weird.”

            His mother calms down and clears her throat, “Hm?”

            “Well,” Eren starts, “Levi and I were by this big oak tree, and while we were settled underneath it I saw a silhouette of possibly a woman there. She ran off before I could decipher who it was, and I couldn’t run after her because Levi has a death grip on me while he was asleep.”

            “Could you smell them?”

            “Huh?”

            “Eren, learn to use your instincts.” His mother lightly scolds, “Couldn’t you have smelled them? Levi doesn’t seem like a lazy Alpha, so he should’ve have smelt them.”

            “I couldn’t smell anything.” Eren confesses.     

            “So they were wearing scent blockers…” His mother trails of muttering to herself.           

            Eren frowns, “Mom?”

            “Just be careful, baby. Do not go anywhere out of the Kingdom without someone beside you. Do you understand?” Carla’s tone is frantic and it slightly scares Eren.

            “Yeah, Mom, of course.”

            They say their goodbyes and Eren hangs up, staring at his cell. His mother sounded so off—scared, even. Eren has never witnessed his mother with a scared tone or attitude. 

            The Omega has a bad feeling in his gut.

           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write Levi as an awkward totally not smooth guy, but then I figured--he's an Alpha. A natural born stud.
> 
> BUT DON'T YOU WORRY AWKWARD LEVI WILL COME! 
> 
> And Eren is finally starting to become himself!! Thanks to Jean. That horse is pretty damn useful, though it may not show xD
> 
> I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER!! COMMENTS AND KUDOS MAKE MY DAY!!
> 
> tumblr: [shakespearestoop](http://shakespearestoop.tumblr.com)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoooooooo, I really loved writing this chapter.

That horrible gut feeling stayed throughout the night. Eren’s stomach is stirring and he’s feeling hot, his sweat sticking the comforters. The Omega feels like absolute shit. What did he eat that caused him to react in such a way? But he couldn’t find time to think as he pulls away from the bed, flopping to the ground as he crawls to the bathroom.

            “Levi.” Eren moans. No answer. He may not even be here.

            The Omega whimpers, a desire shooting through his veins as he pushes himself to the counter, hooded eyes staring back at him as he faces the mirror.

            And a cock standing tall and proud pressed against his sweats.

            Holy. Fucking. Shit.

            “I didn’t take my suppressants…” Eren whispers, realizing why he was suddenly hit with… _heat_. The Omega has always been forgetting and usually he’ll just roll his eyes and say ‘next time’.

            Now there is no next time. Eren wants to scream and topple backwards, yelling for someone, anyone. But he could only think of Levi. Just Levi and Levi’s mouth and his smell and everything about him.

            Little Jaeger jumps and the Omega curses.          Eren is whining as he slouches into himself, and then he feels it.

            Smooth, slightly thick liquid oozes out of Eren’s asshole. The Prince Omega freezes as his sweats slowly become drenched with slick. It feels so…odd, but it’s pleasant. It’s scary but thrilling and Eren has such an urge to…stick something in.

            The Omega takes a shaky breath and slides down the bathroom door. What should he do? He never really read up on Omegas, so is he supposed to touch himself? Every single one of his instincts tell him too, but his Alpha raised personality wants to snarl and beat something up.

            The slick is now sliding down his thighs and Eren realizes he needs to act fast. Goddammit, he’s lost. He would seek out his father, considering Eren’s father is an Omega, but Grisha is nowhere near.

            But… Mikasa is. She’s an Omega.

            The Omega male kicks out of his drenched sweats and jumps into the shower, resisting every urge to relieve himself from any stress. The cold, practically ice, water helped a little, killing off his boner. But the slick is still coming down in copious amounts.

            Eren curses and pulls on boxers and another pair of sweats, clenching his ass cheeks together in hopes that it will help. The Omega forgets a shirt and runs out of the room and trying to hunt down Mikasa.

            Luckily, it was pretty early in the morning, so there aren’t very many servants and maids. The Omega awkwardly shuffles, barging into every room possible in hopes of finding Mikasa’s. Goddamn huge ass castle. This will take forever.

            But then, it is as if the Gods looked down at him from beyond and proclaimed.

            “Fuck you, Eren Jaeger.” Once again.

            Eren ends up barging into a kitchen, it was fairly empty and the Omega sighs in frustration. He turns around, ready to walk out, when he realizes it’s not as empty as it is.

            “Holy shit! It reeks of sex and Omega!”

            It is the same annoying voice from none other than the horse. What fucking luck.

            “Eren?” Jean asks. The Omega takes a shaky breath as he turns around, facing Jean.

            The Beta is trying his best not to laugh as he eyes the noticeable tent on Eren’s sweats, “So, I see you’re having a day.” Jean snickers.

            The Omega is tearing up at the teasing, which surprised him. Usually he would probably punch Jean and go on with his life but…he’s feeling _so_ emotional today.

            Eren whimpers, surprising both Jean and himself, “Shut up.” He says shakily, trying to find his inner Alpha through this Omega.

            Jean’s lips parted in surprise, “Oh, damn. You are in your heat.”

            Eren just sniffles and nods, the tears cascading down his cheeks like a fucking waterfall. This is pathetic. But what Jean did surprised the Omega.

            The Beta drops his broom and grabs Eren’s wrist, pulling him along and out of the kitchen. As they walk down the hallways, Jean says, “We need to find Mikasa. Levi isn’t here, I’m pretty sure you noticed, because he’s out at the Kingdom. He won’t be back until later but until then you need to be protected.”

            “What—” Eren sniffles, “Why?”

            Jean rolls his eyes, “Because there are other unmated Alphas here besides Levi, idiot. They’ll hunt you down and _rape_ you if it gets to that point.”

            Eren is shocked into silence as he lets Jean pull him to Mikasa’s room. Then the Omega thinks about how nice Jean is and how he’s helping Eren despite their spat earlier and—welp—there are the tears again.

            “You’re so nice.” Eren whimpers. He moves to hug Jean but the horseface jumps back.

            “No, don’t you dare.” Jean scolds, “If Levi smells you on me, I’ll be fucking dead. Go find comfort in Mikasa.”

            The Omega frowns but nods, his heart clenching in sadness. Eren wipes at his cheeks and Jean rolls his eyes.

            “Omegas are such a handful.”

            Eren starts to wail and Jean jumps, trying his best to console him.

 

Eren is sure Mikasa smelled him because before Jean could even knock at the door, it suddenly opens, Mikasa ushering Eren in as she whispers to Jean, “Get Hanji.”

            The horseface nods once and leaves, Mikasa slams the door shut, locking it.

            “Your Omega revealing was over a week ago,” Mikasa says, frustration laced in her voice. The question that wasn’t voiced stands between them: _How the hell did you end up in your heat already?_

            Eren isn’t sure if it was because Mikasa’s an Omega like him, but the Prince isn’t as affected by Levi’s younger sister. If anything, Eren is relatively normal around her. Thank God for that.

            “I didn’t take any of my suppressants,” Eren confesses. The urge to touch himself increased tenfold as he awkwardly stands in the middle of Mikasa’s room, still clenching his ass cheeks tight. It doesn’t do much though, as slightly slick still escape, drenching Eren’s boxers and sweats.

            Mikasa groans, “Are you fucking serious.”

            “I was raised as an Alpha,” Eren says, shrugging with embarrassment, “I never considered the option I’d be an Omega and so the thought of trying to remember to take suppressants and pills everyday never crossed my mind.”

            “Well you have to. Or your heats will be irregular and, you know what, here.” Mikasa moves and grabs a bottle, chucking it towards Eren, “Birth control.”

            Eren stares at the birth control pills on his hands and says, “My father never had to take it.”

            “Your father is straight, right? That’s why. It’s also why during his heats he doesn’t produce slick.”

            “…What?”

            Mikasa rolls her eyes, “He does the fucking. You are getting fucked, so you have a chance to be impregnated. You know what—” The dark haired Omega scans the books in her library, pulls one out, and tosses it to Eren, “Read this. You need it. Desperately.”

            The book is titled _Omegas: Everything We Need to Know About Ourselves_.

            Eren awkwardly nods and clutches the book to his chest. He wants to sit down but he doesn’t want to stain any of Mikasa’s furniture with his slick. He is in such an awkward position and Eren wants to cry in frustration. These Omega hormones will be the death of him.

            Right then, there’s a knock at the door. Eren flinches back in fear (Eren mentally punches himself) while Mikasa calls out, “Who’s there?”

            “Hanji.”

            Mikasa unlocks the door and Hanji comes in, immediately shutting it and locking it behind her. Eren is staring incredulously at this woman who is Hanji but _so different_. To begin with, Hanji doesn’t have her usual maniacal grin but a scary, focused look.

            “Eren, haven’t you taken your suppressants?” She asks.

            Eren cowers under her scary gaze and says, “I-I forgot.”

            “Go easy on him,” Mikasa whispers, “It’s his first heat, so he’s going to be very, very emotional. I don’t know how Levi will react if he comes home to his crying Omega.”

            “Yes, yes. I’m sorry, cutie, I just have to make sure no Alphas try to get into our room.”

            “You…you’re going to protect us?” Eren asks. Its Hanji, the forty year old maid. Does she have a secret bad ass side Eren doesn’t know about?

            “Hanji used to serve in the war,” Mikasa says, answering Eren’s unspoken question, “She’s more capable than me to fight.”

            Hanji laughs, “Please, don’t flatter me. I’m rusty. I still have my skills, though.”

            Eren just purses his lips and asks shakily, “C-can I sit somewhere?”

            “Go to Mikasa’s conjoined bathroom and relieve yourself. Here.” Hanji digs into her pockets and pulls out what seems to be lube. She tosses it to Eren.

            They’re basically asking him to jack off in Mikasa’s bathroom. Eren’s mouth drops as he stares at them both. Mikasa rolls her eyes and makes a ‘Go’ gesture, and Hanji just presses her ear against the door.

            Eren sighs as he walks towards the bathroom, gripping the lube.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jean is frantically running around the castle, scouting out the Alphas before they get a whiff of Eren’s scent. The Beta can’t believe how he’s busting his back for this, but then, before he tries to convince himself that he doesn’t care about Eren’s wellbeing at all, here comes the Alpha.

            Jean skids to a stop as he whips his head to a side. At the living room, humming to himself as he cleans the coffee table, is the gentle Alpha Mike.

            He isn’t going to be gentle for long.

            Jean grumbles to himself at the thought of trying to explain to Mike as to why he should spend probably the entire time outside of the castle until Levi gets here.

            The Beta steps forward, his duty clear to him, but then, as Mike looks up, Jean falters and awkwardly waves, walking to the other direction. _You know what, fuck this shit._

            _“Jean,” Mikasa whispers, “I’m counting on you.”_

            The Beta stops where he is, takes a deep breath, and looks back. Mike gives him a lopsided smile, and the horse musters up all of his courage and runs.

            It was like there was battle music, or the background music they play in action movies. That build up to the action. Jean is going slo-mo, the theme from Mission Impossible playing in the background as he rounds up to Mike. He’s going to do it. Mike can kiss his ass because this is Jean Kirstein and he may look like a horse but he’s a brave horse. Like Black Beauty or some shit.

            Right when he’s inches away from Mike, the guitar solo in the background is at its peak of awesomeness, but then Mike speaks.

            “Do you need something, Jean?”

            Bravery gone and that awesome guitar solo screeches to a stop as Jean freezes in front of Mike, unsure of what to say.

            “I—um…” Jean takes a deep breath, “Mike, I need you to leave the premises.”

            Mike furrows his eyebrows, “What? Why?”

            “Because Mikasa said so.” Jean quickly says.

            Ah, we haven’t gotten to why Jean is afraid of Mike. The Horse, though his heart in in the right place, has a sort of ego to him. He had it since he worked here as a servant five years ago, and Mike, despite having a calm exterior, cannot handle any sort of teasing.

            At all.

            So there goes Jean’s forearm as it is wrapped in a cast the next day, cowering under Mike’s gaze. Like he is right now.

            The Alpha quirks an eyebrow, a frown on his lips. Jean breaks away from Mike’s gaze and stares at his shoes. Jean was not in any way kidding or trying to cover up his faults when he says Mike cannot handle teasing.

            _Mike. Cannot. Handle. Teasing_.

            The gentle giant has a huge temper, and though it’s not as worse as Hanji’s, it is shown so frequent to the point it could be. Jean’s afraid anything he would say will piss the Alpha and Jean will be sent flying to the other side of the room.

            But, right then, there was no point of being afraid, because Jean’s too late.

            It hit Jean half a second before it hits Mike, the lusty smell of an unmated Omega. It is strong, stronger than when Eren was at the kitchen and Jean realized: _Eren fucking came_.

            There is a snarl. The Beta looks up in fear to see Mike, his bangs covering his eyes as he takes shallow breaths.

            “What…” Mike’s voice gets deeper and it rumbles, “is that _glorious_ smell?”

            As a Beta, Jean could never understand the power behind an Omega’s heat to an Alpha. He just smells it as the roommate to the guy who just had sex. It’s there, it is evident, but it only irritates him or annoys him.

            But as he stares at Mike, the normally calm giant (except when he’s mad of course), Jean realized he must be underestimating the power of an Omega’s heat. 

            Those bitches can control the world if they want to.

            Jean raises his arms to stop Mike but it did no good to those broad muscles as they shoved Jean aside and ran to Eren. The Beta curses his existence and runs after Mike. _Reason number 567 of why I should’ve stayed in high school._

            Jean is struggling to keep up as Mike reaches Mikasa’s bedroom, pounding on the door relentlessly, “ _Omega_.” Mike bellows.

            Goddamn. Jean steps back, fear evident but then he thinks of Mikasa. The plea in her eyes as she asks for Jean’s help and so the Beta takes a deep breath and…

            …launches himself at Mike.

            He topples Mike over and both men are rolling around on the ground. Mike snarls and immediately pushes Jean under him, and suddenly the horse realizes he could’ve come up with a better solution than physically tackling Mike to the ground. The Alpha has a glare in his eyes and Jean, disgustingly, feels Mike’s boner against his thigh. _Okay, wow, no thanks._

            “That Omega will be mine,” Mike snarls. He raises his arm, his hands clenched together in a fist and Jean wants to close his eyes but he can’t.

            But Jean couldn’t pay attention to that, no, because then he hears the one thing that could make Jean even more afraid of the giant scary Alpha on top of him.

            “What did you just _fucking_ say?”

            It’s the small, fucking _terrifying_ Alpha right behind them.

            Levi’s home.

            Mike whips his head up, the respect he has for the Prince is bubbling inside of him, not as big as the desire to mate the delicious Omega though, “Prince Levi,” Mike rasps.

            “Thank Jesus,” Jean exclaims, relief evident on his voice, “Please get this buffoon off of me, I tried to save Eren from him. And he’s crushing my legs.”

            Mike snarls but Levi snarls louder, coming closer just to grab Mike’s collar and hauls him off of Jean.

            It looks so amusing, with Levi being significantly shorter than Mike (well, Mike is huge, everyone is shorter) the Alpha Prince is glaring as though Mike is the one looking up to him. And he is, if not literally, than in every other way possible.

            “My Prince.” Mike says again, his voice gruff.

            Jean realizes how difficult it must be for Mike to still show respect by how he’s so affected. The Beta still stays in his place on the floor, staring at the two Alphas with fear and excitement. This will be entertaining.

            “Eren is _mine_.” Levi growls, his eyes a scary black. If Jean thought Mike was scary, Levi is the fucking _the Exorcist_ of the Alphas, “You say that again, I will _kill_ you.”

            Mike growls back, a natural Alpha instinct, but immediately quiets down, “Yes, Prince Levi.”

            Jean watches with amazement as Mike, with difficulty, trudges away. His hands clawing at his arms to prevent him from fighting Levi and claiming the Omega.

            The Beta stares at the Prince. Levi is standing there, his chest heaving up and down despite not having to do anything to have the other Alpha back away. Jean smells it radiating it off of himself, the unique scent that Beta’s show for their Alpha Kings. Respect.

 

* * *

 

 

Levi’s here. Levi is _here_. Eren moans as he grinds his hips against the slightly rough shower wall, shooting another load from the delicious friction. He remembers what Armin told him how, without an Alpha’s dick, an Omega’s heats are near painful even despite the pleasure, and Eren is no masochist.    

            The Omega whimpers, his Alpha’s scent invading his nostrils, “Levi,” Eren whispers.

            When he doesn’t here an immediate reaction, Eren is sick and tired of Levi not answering at the most important moments so Eren screams, yearning for his Alpha.

            Then, the bathroom door slams open. Eren is now faced with Levi, his Alpha’s pupils blown as he slams the bathroom door closes behind him. Eren fumbles with opening the shower door, stepping out.

            The Omega whimpers, “Levi help. It—it hurts, _please_.”

            Levi groans. Eren would expect Levi to jump his bones right at this moment, but the Alpha is slowly walking over, drinking in Eren’s naked, desperate form. The Omega whines in impatience and Levi is suddenly beside Eren, pressing his naked body close.

            “Fuck, Eren,” Levi whispers. The Alpha presses his nose against Eren’s hair, taking a long sniff before shuddering. Eren smells so wonderful.

            The Omega claws at Levi’s shirt. The Alpha gets the message and pulls it off and Eren immediately marks up Levi’s chest with his nails. The Alpha lets him.

            Levi leans in, and nips at Eren’s scent glands, earning a moan from the sexy Omega.

            “You are _mine_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAHA COCK BLOCKED BY THE AUTHOR
> 
> and despite him being an ass sometimes, I love Jean. He's hilarious and still such a kind person!!
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS DESPITE COCK BLOCKING YOU??? 
> 
> tumblr: [shakespearestoop](http://shakespearestoop.tumblr.com)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *LISTENS TO RIHANNA AGGRESSIVELY WHILE WRITING THIS CHAPTER*
> 
> WARNING: Smut ahead. 
> 
> (I know you pervs are actually looking forward to this)

As Levi stares at Mike’s retreating figure, the Alpha snaps out of his possessive reverie when he hears Eren’s urgent cry. Growling, the Prince punches Mikasa’s door, leaving a huge hole,

            “Open it! It’s me!” He yells.

            Through the small opening he has made, Levi can see Hanji and Mikasa. Hanji moves up to unlock it while his sister, understandably, looks like she’s going to murder him.

            Once the door opens, Levi pushes through, ready to find Eren but Hanji grips at Levi’s arm, preventing the Alpha to go any farther. Levi snarls, his canines coming out, and his sister, out of instinct, flinches back.

            “You are not married,” Hanji hisses, “You bond that boy without his consent both of you will regret it! This is his first heat so he is very emotional and too horny to properly think.”

            The Alpha pushes back his lust, his breathing still very labored as he tries his best to answer the Beta, “Okay…” The breathlessness catches Levi off guard. He clears his throat, “Okay. I know.”

            “I’m pretty sure he took an Omega book to the bathroom with him,” Mikasa speaks up from her corner, “So read that to know ways to pleasure an Omega without actually sticking your dick in.”

            The words were too crude that Levi couldn’t help but imagine himself _sticking his dick in_. And _fuck_ , why couldn’t they have just gotten straight to marriage instead of engagement?

            Levi hears it then, a loud scream from the bathroom. Eren. Without another word, Levi pushes past Mikasa and Hanji, and they graciously let them, as he slams the door open, staring at Eren right in the eye. His beautiful, sexy Omega.

 

So that’s how the Alpha got into this messy situation. Eren is subconsciously grinding against Levi’s thigh as the Omega kisses his Alpha’s chest.

            The Alpha runs his nose though Eren’s hair, the light traces of strawberry is noticeable through the fucking glorious smell of sex. Levi mouths down Eren’s neck, his canine tracing Eren’s scent gland—

            _“You bond that boy without his consent both of you will regret it!”_

            Levi groans in frustration, but Eren doesn’t notice. The Omega took it upon himself to mark all of Levi’s skin but moments later, the Omega sees that his Alpha stopped.

            Eren whines, “ _What_. Do me, _dammit_!”

            Levi growls and pulls Eren up. Suddenly, its as if Eren understood what Levi intended. The Omega slows down and they’re nose to nose, grey staring down green, both of their pupils blown in lust. They can smell each other’s arousals and Eren sighs contentment as he leans forward, placing open mouthed kisses on Levi’s lips.

            The Alpha Prince returns it with full vigor, dominating Eren’s mouth as Eren lets himself be dominated. They pull apart with a loud pop before coming together again in a different angle. Eren sinks his teeth on Levi’s lower lip as he pulls at it, then stares straight at his Alpha’s eyes before letting it go. The Omega licks his own lips as he places a hand on Levi’s cheek and leans forward to nibble on his ear.

            The Alpha moans as he grips Eren’s ass. Levi loves the slow, sensual pace they are going in.

            “Eren,” Levi rasps, “I can’t bond with you. We aren’t married, yet. It’ll be looked down upon.”

            The Omega doesn’t answer but stiffen. He doesn’t slow down his biting and kissing, though.

            “I’ll still make sure we go through this, alright?” Levi promises, whispering the words to Eren’s hair, “Don’t worry.”

            The Omega sighs, pulling away from Levi. It took a lot of difficulty, Levi eyeing Eren with such a possessive look it drives the Omega absolutely insane.

            “The book…” Eren whispers, pointing to the bathroom counters, “Levi…just...fuck help me, please.”

            Levi nods, his eyes not leaving the thick book. The Alpha walks over to the counters, and as he grabs the book, he meets Eren’s eye at the mirror and _fuck_. His sexy Omega is so gorgeous, and he is a full body blusher, much to Levi’s joy. The gorgeous tan skin has a slight tint of red while Eren’s lips are swollen from their steamy make out session. His Omega diverts his gaze from Levi, his cheeks even more red and Levi groans because Eren looks so delectable. But the one thing that’s catching Alpha’s attention? That glorious cock standing proud with precum already dripping out.

            Dragging the book back with him, Levi presses his nose to Eren’s cheek and says, “I’m going to make you feel so fucking good, gorgeous,” He whispers.

            Eren whimpers but gasps, feeling Levi’s hand on his cock, the rough texture driving the Omega nuts, “Levi—book, Levi.”

            “Fuck that.” Levi tosses it behind him and both men hear it drop on the floor with a thud, “I’m a fucking Alpha. I know my Omega.”

            The Omega Prince is already feeling shaky, his legs unable to hold him up any longer. His Alpha catches his in time, Levi grabs each of Eren’s thighs and hauls him up. The Omega chases after Levi’s lips and the Alpha growls into Eren’s mouth, massaging his thighs.

            “God, I love that you’re thick.” Levi says, his thumbs digging into Eren’s thighs.

            Eren groans and grinds onto Levi’s crotch, feeling his Alpha’s boner underneath all of the clothes. It was then Eren noticed he’s the only one completely naked and out of frustration, he pulls away from the kiss and says, “You get naked, too!”

            “Of course, gorgeous. Can you wrap your legs around my torso?”

            Eren nods and Levi brings him even higher, Eren’s instantly tightening his thighs on Levi’s waist. The Alpha awkwardly tugs his pants off, and the look of frustration on Levi’s face got Eren to laugh through his lust filled brain.

            “Alright.” Levi slides Eren down and the Omega feels his Alpha’s huge cock rubbing against his.     

            Eren moans, his slick comes out even more and Levi groans against the smell, pressing his nose once more against Eren’s face.

            The Omega feels brave and spits into his right hand and rubbing both of their cocks together.

            “Fucking hell,” Eren whispers, pleasure traveling through his body in electric shock.

            All the while, Levi’s fingers are traveling around Eren’s body while finally they reach Eren’s hole. He rubs the slick between his index finger and thumb before bringing it up and licking it, “It tastes as good as it smells,”

            Eren whimpers and strokes the both of them faster. Levi lets out the sexiest moan Eren has ever heard— _fuck its pornographic_. But suddenly, his Alpha lays him on the ground. Eren whines with the loss of contact but Levi reassures him with a kiss.

            “This is about me pleasuring you, ma reine.” He whispers seductively into Eren’s ear, “So sit back and let me take care of you.”

            Eren frantically nods and Levi dives into another heated kiss. The Omega moans into his Alpha’s mouth as Levi licks his way in and massages Eren’s tongue. The Alpha Prince nibbles onto Eren’s bottom lip and the Omega subconsciously grinds his throbbing member against Levi’s abs. His Alpha took the hint and pulls away and moves his mouth down, ignoring Eren’s throat for safety reason and instantly kisses Eren’s chest.

            Levi thumbs one of Eren’s nipples without a thought but the sharp gasp from his Omega surprises the Alpha, “ _Ohh_ , you have sensitive nipples.”

            Eren doesn’t get a chance to reply as Levi puts his mouth around one of Eren’s nipples as he raises his hand to play with the other. His sexy Omega moans so sexily that the Alpha growls and nibbles the nub between his front teeth.

            Levi feels Eren’s come splatter against his abs but the cock is still rock hard. The Alpha puts his mouth on the other nipple while grinding onto Eren, “Still hard, huh?” He says against Eren’s chest.

            The Omega whines and Levi’s primal instincts come alive again, “Listen to me, Omega, you are mine. Do you fucking understand?”

            Eren nods frantically, “Yes.”

            “Who do you belong to?” Levi pulls back and wraps his hand against Eren’s cock.  

            Eren yelps, “Yours.” He groans.

            “That’s fucking right.” Levi rubs faster. He spits onto his hand to make do for lube and instantly strokes Eren’s cock.

            God, last time Levi had sex was with Petra. It was out of sheer horniness and neither of them lasted this long and Levi loves this way, way more than he had during this drunken, horny sixteen year old state. For one, Eren smells, tastes, and sounds so pretty. Levi could eat and hear him all day long.

            Fuck, maybe he should.

            The Alpha leans down and marks one of Eren’s hips before wrapping his mouth around Eren’s cock. The Omega gasps at the sudden wet delicious warmth engulfing his cock and it feels so fucking down.

            _“Fuck, fuck, fuck, Levi, Levi, COME!”_

            The Alpha sunk down deeper to Eren, the Omega’s cock sitting comfortable on Levi’s tongue as the head almost touches the back of Levi’s throat.

            And then Levi hallows his cheeks and sucks. Eren cries out that time as he comes, the load is huge. It sprays like some sort of sprinkler and Levi swallows it all up.

            His Alpha pulls away, coughing and wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand, “Shit. Are you okay now?”

            Eren looks down to see that he has gone soft, “Is..is it over?”

            “Temporarily,” Levi informs, “It’ll last for a week.”

            His Alpha gets up and bends down to pick of Eren bridal style. The Omega yelps and clutches onto Levi with a death grip, afraid the Alpha will let him fall.

            “No way in fucking hell am I letting anyone see you like this, so you’ll sit on the toilet while I get Hanji to get us food and water.” Levi mutters. His voice was deep, again, and dangerous and dark and Eren lightly slaps his chest.

            “Stop that possessiveness, you’ll get me horny again.”

            “Good.”

            “I want to eat!”

            Levi laughs as he gently places Eren on toilet. The Alpha brushes Eren’s soft hair back and leans forward, whispering, “I want to eat you.”

            Eren immediately turns red and moans, “Levi.”

            The Alpha licks Eren’s earlobe and the Omega shudders, and Levi feels Eren’s hard on against his thigh.

            “Shit, Levi,” Eren curses weakly, wrapping his arms around Levi’s neck, “Fuck you.”

            The Alpha bites Eren’s nose before dropping to his knees in front of his gorgeous Omega, “How about I fuck you instead.” Then, as an afterthought, Levi adds, “With my tongue, of course.”

            Eren nods frantically and the Alpha grabs Eren’s ankle and slightly pulls it up, “Spread your legs for me, love.”

            All of a sudden, that one comment made the entire ordeal seem to damn real. Like hell, Eren just got engaged to Levi over a week ago. Eren frowns and nervously rubs his ankles together, “Oh, uh.”

            “Why is my sexy Omega so shy,” Levi places each hand on Eren’s thigh, massaging them. The Alpha looks at his Omega straight in the eye and smiles, reassuring him.

            Eren whimpers under the heated gaze, all of his doubts gone, and pulls up his knees and holds them back, exposing himself. Levi moans at sight of the hole still producing slick. The Alpha sucks on his index finger and pulls it out with a pop, circling the rim of Eren’s hole.

            The Omega groans in impatience, “Levi…”

            Levi shushes Eren as he brings his free hand to his own neglected cock and rubbing it slowly, dryly. “I’ll take care of you,” he repeats.

            Eren gulps and closes his eyes. The Omega is feeling so many things at the moment—lust, happiness, frustration—all of the emotions are mingled together in a way that drives Eren nuts. But he finally feels Levi’s finger enter him with no problem with the amount of slick, and _fuck_ , Eren should have touched himself there before.

            It feels _heavenly_.

            Eren gasps out high pitched ‘ah’s’ while Levi puts his entire focus on finger his Omega and jacking himself off. Levi spits into his hand before thumbing his cock and at the same time he enters two fingers into Eren.

            The Alpha was moving too slowly, and so Eren gives an experimental rolls of his hips and— _Jesus fucking Christ!_

            “Fuck, Levi,” Eren yells. He rolls his hips in a certain way once more and now Levi’s fingers are pressing against Eren’s prostate.

            The Alpha smirks and slowly rubs against it. Omega moans relentlessly, his body shaking in pleasure, but before he comes Levi wants to taste.

            The Alpha pulls away his fingers and Eren whines but immediately moans as Levi presses lips against Eren’s rim.

            The Omega lets go of knees and one wraps around Levi's neck while the other digs it’s heel against Levi’s back. Levi sticks out his tongues and licks one thick stripe across Eren’s hole before diving it in, lapping up Eren’s slick.

            “Oh—Fucking hell!” Eren screams. He grabs Levi’s hair and shoves his face impossibly closer.

            The Alpha splutters and pulls back, “Jesus Eren, you’ll choke me.”

            The Omega whimpers in apology as Levi dives back in and practically drinking the damn slick. Eren comes, his body shuddering in pleasure. It was like a huge tsunami as this load, larger than the other ones, splutters out and gets everywhere.

            The Alpha stills eat him out with full vigor, despite Eren being sensitive. Eren moans and whimpers and makes all of the pretty sounds Levi loves as he tentatively grabs Levi’s hair again, careful to avoid his come.

            The Alpha laps of the last of Eren’s slick before coming back, but there is some on his chin. Eren leans forward and licks it up himself before kissing Levi, their mouths open but instead of passion and lust, it’s gentle and loving.

            Then, Eren remembers, “Wait, Levi, you need to be taken care of too!”

            His Alpha chuckles, kissing Eren’s nose, “I’m fine. I just came seconds before you.”

            “I didn’t…help you. I’m sorry.” Eren whispers.

            Levi stands up and cups Eren’s face before pressing another kiss to his lovely, beautiful Omega, “I said I’ll take care of you, didn’t I? You’re fine, ma reine.”

            Ah, that nickname. It made Eren all flustered.

            Levi noses Eren’s hair again—he likes doing that, “I’ll get Hanji.”

 

* * *

 

 

Levi pulls his pants from the floor and gives Eren another kiss to the head before leaving to find Hanji. The maid must be at the kitchen, she almost usually is, and so Levi makes a bee line towards it. The Alpha knows he smells of sex so he doesn’t react in any way as servant Betas look at him with different expression—varying between amusement to shock. Levi only rolls his eyes and moves along.

            “Hanji,” Levi says after entering the kitchen, “Food, water, everything an Omega needs.”

            Hanji’s back is towards Levi and she nods, turning around with a plate of pasta. Levi grabs a water bottle from a cabinet before reaching for the pasta, but as he reaches out Hanji suddenly pulls away last minute, “Did you mate that boy?”

            Levi rolls his eyes, “No. Can I have the pasta? Eren is hungry.”

            Hanji smiles at him proudly and hands it over, “Of course, and I’m proud of you. From what I heard you didn’t immediately jump his bones.”

            Levi scoffs as he balances the pasta plate with one hand, “Were you eavesdropping?”

            The Alpha thinks of Hanji listening to them develop their relationship. He thinks of her listening to Eren’s sexy, sultry moans and— _no one’s supposed to hear that except for him!_

            “Calm down, you Alpha bastard,” Hanji scolds.

            Levi snaps out of his possessive state and is left in a daze, “Huh?”

            The maid snickers, “I didn’t hear anything. But as I was leaving with Mikasa, I didn’t hear any immediate pounding so that was good.”

            The Alpha nods and realizes, “Shit. I now owe Mikasa a shit ton.”

            “Aren’t siblings just the best?” Hanji asks with a smile, “How was it, anyway?”

            Levi smirks at the beautiful memory of Eren. God, how could he be blessed with such a gorgeous and sexy Omega? “I loved it. But, fuck, we should do this wedding soon. Next week.”

            “You’re visiting his parents next week,” Hanji rolls her eyes.

            “Alright, then, right after.” Levi shrugs, “What can happen?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is honestly the first time I wrote smut. Like legit, I didn't know what I was doing or if its hot enough or ANYTHING SO IF IT SUCKED IM SORRY I'LL REWRITE IT!
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS MAKE MY DAY!! 
> 
> tumblr:


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO. Notes on the bottom are kind of important, so please read :)

The entire week went by like a surreal, lusty, amazing fucking blur. Levi did everything he could to help Eren by not mating him, all from fingering to rimming— _and goddamn Eren loves Levi’s tongue_. But much to Mikasa’s dismay, the couple stayed at Mikasa’s bathroom for the most part until Hanji managed to clear everyone from the castle so Levi can move Eren to their room.

            So Eren is drowsily opening his eyes, the nice morning sunlight warming his face, and the Omega’s body is exhausted. He came so many times that the thought of sex makes him scowl. He’s glad it’s only once a month thing. Speaking of which, he should take his pills.

            But Eren cannot move because Levi is spooning him from behind, his arms wrapped tight around Eren’s body and his nose pressed to his Omega’s hair. The Omega yawns and nudges Levi, trying to stretch out but Levi just groans and secures Eren to himself even tighter.

            Eren laughs softly, “Levi, let go.”

            The Alpha grunts but lets go eventually. Eren smiles and gets up, and at that moment, Hanji walks in.

            “Levi!” The Beta slams the door open, scaring Eren and frustrating Levi.

            “What do you want!?” He growls. He’s very tired from tending to Eren the entire week, and the Omega feels a pang of guilt. He frowns and takes his suppressants.

            “You have to leave in two hours.” Hanji says, “Queen Carla will be expecting us.”

            “Shit.” Eren’s mouth drops open, “Can we not tell my mom about my unexpected heat? She’ll be mad.”

            Levi gets up and stands behind Eren, “I forgot, too. Mikasa is coming with us, right?”

            Hanji nods, twirling the duster on her hand, “She’s already ready. Speaking of which, I suggest you do everything she says. She’s pissed about her room.”

            “Of course,” Levi agrees.

            Eren also nods in agreement, “I’ll take a shower.”

            At that moment, there was an awkward tension. The Omega wanted to kiss Levi on the cheek, because after all of that sex Eren is craving so much affection, but he isn’t sure if his Alpha would approve. Why wouldn’t he? Nevertheless, Eren has his doubts.

            So Eren awkwardly smiles and rushes off, leaving his Alpha confused.

            “What was that?” Levi asks, more to himself than to Hanji.

            “Never mind that, Levi what happened before cannot happen again.”

            “Fucking in Mikasa’s bathroom? Yeah, I didn’t want that either.”

            Hanji laughs despite trying to be serious, “I meant acting like you’re single. Eren is going to need you a lot and I’m sure he isn’t needy at the moment, he was raised as an Alpha, but soon he will need constant reassurance of your safety. You shouldn’t leave him when he’s asleep unless it is an emergency.”

            Levi frowns but nods, “Yeah…I just, I’m still getting used to this.”

            Hanji smiles and throws an arm around the Alpha, making him scowl, “Understandable. You can never let your guard down even once, because you may not know what will happen.”

 

* * *

 

 

Mikasa is staring at her phone, waiting for the upcoming text. The Omega Princess is gnawing at her bottom lip in anticipation as she paces around the room, her phone clutched impossibly tight in her hands.

            Then a ding. Mikasa’s screen flashes with Annie’s name with a speech bubble right next to it. _I’m at the Jaeger Kingdom, my love._

            Mikasa smiles and texts back. _We will get there soon. We are leaving now._

            Right on cue, there is a knock on Mikasa’s door. Hanji pops her head in, “C’mon sweetie, we are going!”

            Mikasa nods and tries to go through the door but Hanji blocks the way. The Princess looks at her with a questioning look.

            “I don’t know why you’re acting so secluded, sweetheart,” Hanji murmurs, her usual eccentric expression gone, “But don’t do anything that’ll disappoint me.”

            Mikasa’s mouth dries at the sudden confrontation. She remembers what Levi said to her when he caught her coming home late at night.

            _“Don’t do anything that’ll disappoint me, Mikasa.” He lets her go and goes his own way._

            Fuck. Hanji gives her one more smile before leaving, and Mikasa is left with her thoughts. Did she make a mistake? Maybe she shouldn’t do this and should text Annie that its off, but honestly what harm would it do to let her fiancée meet up with her long lost friend?

            Her phone dings again, and Mikasa sees its another text from Annie.

            _Thank you! I love you so much for doing this._

            Mikasa takes a shaky breath and realizes…she needs to do this. For Annie.

 

* * *

 

 

Eren and Levi are just…awkward around each other. For one, the Omega isn’t sure how to act around Levi now. Are their relationship to the point where the Omega can just show affection whenever he wants to? To make it worse, Levi is going through the same thing. It is second nature to Alphas to be affectionate towards their Omegas but would Eren even like that?

            As they sit in the car, Levi is conflicted on whether to pull Eren against his side or would he not like that? It’s confusing, since Eren is still an Alpha on the inside.

            The hesitant nature from Levi got Eren to doubt his own actions. Can he sit close to him? Or should he just keep an appropriate distance? It’s all so confusing.

            Hanji and Mikasa just watch with amusement from across them.

            “So guys,” Mikasa starts, trying to clear the hilariously awkward tension, “How was ruining my bathroom?”

            “Love it. Ten out of ten, will come again,” Levi instantly replies in a snarky tone.

            Mikasa rolls her eyes as Hanji snickers, “Eren, are you excited to meet your family again?”

            The Omega nods at Hanji, smiling, “Yeah. It has been only a week but I miss my family.”

            He misses Carla, Grisha, his best friend Armin and all of his crazy servants, damn. Eren misses them all. But then, he thinks of his Kingdom. He thinks of Nile and his harsh words and Eren’s heart drops to his stomach.          

            “And um,” Eren continues, trying to shake the negative thoughts away, “I need to introduce you two to Armin. He’s my best friend and very intelligent.”

            Hanji nods, “Intelligent, hm? How did you both meet?”

            “Armin graduated from his university really early, at fifteen, and got accepted by my mother to study war plans with our castle’s General, Dot Pixis.” Eren replies, “We ran into each other a lot and small talk turned into a friendship soon enough.”

            “That’s so nice! Levi and Mikasa have no relation outside of the castle. Such bores,” Hanji flicks her wrist.

            Levi retorts with a snarky comment, Eren laughing along with the bickering between his fiancé and the maid. But the Omega immediately notices Mikasa, her bangs covering her eyes and her lips frowning. Eren’s smile falters as he stares at the raven Princess.

            “Is there anyone I would consider good company?” Hanji asks, her smile wide big as hope fills her eyes, “I’ve been cooped up with these two for ‘friends’ and, well, ya know.”

            “What the fuck is that supposed to mean.” Levi scowls.

            “It means you’re boring.” Mikasa retorts. Eren is surprised at how sudden her mood changed. Wasn’t she upset over something before? Or was that all in Eren’s imagination. Oh, well.

            “She said ‘these two’, dipshit, she meant the both of us.”

            “You’re worse than me.”

            “I’m smarter than you.”

            “I’m hotter.”

            “I have a chiseled jaw and abs, I think we all know who the hot one is.”

            “I have your same jaw and abs, too!”

            “But on a guy its better.”

            “Lets ask Eren.”

            “He’s gay, he would obviously choose me.”

            Eren smacks Levi upside the head.

            “What?” Levi mutters, rubbing the back of his head.

            “Shut up.” Eren snaps, “Both of you.”

 

* * *

 

Eren skips up the large steps to his castle, greeting all of servants and guards on the way. Levi, Hanji, and Mikasa slowly come up behind him, the Ackermans stare ahead while Hanji greets all of the Jaeger Kingdom’s servants and guards as well.

            Eren opens the grand doors in excitement, “Mom! Dad!”

            “I feel like we are watching the beginning of a crappy sitcom.” Mikasa comments.

            Levi couldn’t help but snort in laughter while Hanji smacks the both of them at the back of their heads, “Be nice! And Levi stop teasing your fiancé,”

            “I didn’t say shit.” Just to prove to Hanji, Levi grabs the back of Eren’s collar and pulls him back. The Omega lands with an _omf_ to Levi’s chest, his face confused and bewildered.

            “Eren, lets go.” Levi pulls him along while Eren awkwardly shuffles and tries not to lose footing, still attached to Levi’s chest.

            Hanji shakes her head and follows, Mikasa trailing behind.

 

Grisha is at the library as per usual, and so Eren screams in happiness and runs over to his father, throwing his arms around him.

            “Eren! You’re here pretty early,” His father laughs. Levi and Mikasa watch the interaction with a small smile while Hanji coos beside them. The Alpha hits her arm to shut up and Hanji yelps then pouts, rubbing the spot on her arm Levi oh-so-pleasantly abused.

            “Dad. Levi, Mikasa, and their bad ass maid Hanji,” Eren pulls back and nods at the trio behind him in acknowledgement.

            Grisha takes off his reading glasses and gently places them to a side before coming up and greeting them, “Hello. I am Eren’s father.”

            Levi steps up first and holds out a hand which Grisha graciously takes, “I’m sure you know me, sir. Levi.”

            “I’m Hanji, the bad ass maid,” The Beta says, obviously loving her label.

            Mikasa whispers a ‘hey’.

            Grisha gives them all a warm smile and says, “Let us go to the dining room. It is almost time for lunch.”

            Eren skips ahead, grabbing Levi’s arm and dragging him along while ignoring the curses. Hanji just excitedly squeals and runs after them, but Mikasa stays behind, looking at Grisha with an odd expression.

            “Can I help you dear?” Grisha asks, confusion laced in his voice.

            “Sir, do you have a servant named Reiner working here?” Mikasa asks, straight to the point. She was never one to beat around the bush.

            The Omega King didn’t expect the question and so after a hesitant moment, he smiles, “Yes, we do. Any particular reason why?”

            “One of my maids from the Ackerman Kingdom saw him and developed sort of a crush. She asked if I could speak to him for her,” Mikasa swiftly lies, “Is it alright if I could speak with him in private?”

            “Oh, of course!” Grisha laughs. He reaches out to pat Mikasa on the shoulder, “Young love is beautiful. He’s out in the gardens.”

            Mikasa nods. She walks out of the library and heads towards the gardens, her lips set on a straight line.

 

* * *

 

 

It wasn’t really a secret, Eren loves his mother. Eren is a huge Mama’s boy and he’s not ashamed to show it as he launches himself at the first sight his mom, hugging her tight and relishes in the warm, comfy smell that screams Mama Jaeger.

            “Eren.” Carla laughs, hugging her boy just as tight, “I missed you, baby.”

            Eren smiles and buries his face farther into her shoulder. Ever since his heat and the inability to properly show his affection towards Levi, Eren substitutes for his mother. Carla always succeeds in making Eren happy and making him feel safe and nurtured, which is impressive since she’s an Alpha. But maybe it’s a mother’s thing, but whatever it is, Eren loves it.

            God, what would he do without her?

            “Hello, Queen Carla.” Levi says behind him. Hanji stays quiet at the presence of the Alpha mother and so over Eren’s shoulder, Carla smiles her greetings to the both of them.

            “Welcome to our home.” She says.

            Eren finally pulls away and grins up to his Mom, “Ready to eat?” He asks excitedly.

            Carla nods and pets Eren’s hair, “Let’s go.” But then, at remembrance Carla groans, “Shit, I left my phone in my study. Hold on, I’ll be—”

            “Don’t stress yourself, Mom, I’ll get it.” Eren offers.

            The Queen opens her mouth to decline but Eren just laughs and kisses his mother’s cheek before jogging down the hall.

            He smiles at the portraits on the walls of his family. Memory Lane is what he called it. Eren remembered thinking it’d be him and Mikasa, but now he’s imagining Levi instead. And honestly, the thought doesn’t make him sad. If anything, kind of giddy. He wouldn’t admit that to his fiancé, though.

            The Omega makes the turn to his mother’s study, frowning at the mess of papers on the desk. Eren makes his way to his mother’s disorganized mess and shuffles papers around, looking for her phone. Ah, there it is, that shiny black—

            _War._

            The Omega lifts his mother’s phone to see War printed in big, red letters on a piece of paper below it. Eren picks up the sheet of paper, and out of curiosity, begins to read.

            _We are declaring way by the next month. The mother country Sina has given Maria many chances to give us produce and cattle, yet you have failed to do so. With no negotiation on your side, we will declare war and take over your country unless you agree to trade._

_Sina,_

_General Army of Titans_

 

Levi is in such an awkward position. Standing before him, chatting away with Hanji, is Queen fucking bad ass Carla Jaeger, and yet the only other Alpha in the room cannot form words. So he keeps his stony expression and lets _the fucking maid_ do all the talking. Levi isn’t sure if this is pathetic or just plain sad. Probably both.

            Maybe he should just compliment her dress. It is very beautiful, a nice green complimenting her skin tone. Levi notices that Eren has that same skin color, a beautiful golden tan. Okay, Levi, just get the guts and compliment her damn dress you fucking use piece of—

            “Fucking explain!” Eren shrieks from down the hallway.

            Levi jumps at the sudden yell from Eren. He wants to snap at his Omega for acting in such a rude and disgruntling way, but Eren is upset. His lips are frowning and his eyebrows are scrunched together in pure fury.

            “Eren—.” Carla starts.

            The Omega stomps towards the trio and shoves a sheet a paper to his mother’s face, “What the fuck is this?”

            Carla’s eyes are scanning the title, despite the paper practically being against her face, and her eyes widen as she gasps, “How did you find this?”

            “Oh, shut up.” Eren groans, “When were you going to tell me?”

            “Eren, this is nothing to overreact for!” Carla yells back.

            Remember when Levi said he doesn’t want to witness Carla being angry? Well, he is. The Alpha mother’s powerful scent tripled and Hanji herself steps back, a glint of fear in the veteran’s eyes. But Eren’s reaction is ten times worse, because as an Omega he flinches under an Alpha’s upset reaction, but combined with the immensely powerful scent from Carla, Eren is practically withering under her gaze.

            And Levi? Well, Levi should look down and do some sort of awkward bow of respect, but no. Levi immediately goes to his Omega, stepping in front of Eren to block him from his own mother.

            The action surprised both Alphas but Carla is the first to talk, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to.”

            The scent of aggression lessened dramatically and that is only when Levi steps away, but, without realizing he must’ve gripped Eren’s wrist, and so he’s keeping his hold on his Omega. Eren doesn’t mind, subconsciously stepping closer to his Alpha.

            “Mom.” Eren says, voice shaky, “What is going on? How come I never knew of this?”

            _What is going on?_ Levi is so confused.

            “I was going to tell you after your marriage with Mikasa. You were already stressed, baby, I couldn’t add that weight. But after your Omega blood revealing I couldn’t possibly tell you then, you were so upset.”

            Eren stays quiet but Levi’s mind is frantic. The Alpha glances at Hanji with a questioning look but the Beta only shrugs.

            “So what choice are you going for?” Eren asks.

            _Jesus fucking—kid just tell Hanji and I what is going on_ —

            “War.” Carla replies, “Sina holds a dark secret, Eren. So we are going for war.”

 

* * *

 

 

Reiner the Beta sees Mikasa before Mikasa sees him, or that is what she told herself. Because as the Princess ducks into the greenhouse gardens, she scans the endless rows of flowers and dirt and pots only to realize—the blonde is right behind her.

            “I’m Mikasa. Annie’s…friend.” Mikasa settles for the term friend.

            Reiner just nods along with a smile but everything seems so unsettling for the raven. It was like Reiner was…waiting for her, just standing beside the greenhouse door.

            “How are you?” The blonde asks, grinning.

            Mikasa just smiles back, “I’m doing great. Thank you.” She replies softly, “I want you to know that Annie wants to meet you. I thought of giving you a heads up before I bring her over.”

            The way Reiner looks surprised, his eyes wide and his mouth parts…sort of dramatically, Mikasa frowns, “Really? I can’t…oh, my God. You will do that?”

            Mikasa nods. “Yes.”

            Reiner barks a laugh and Mikasa flinches under the forcefulness of it, “Oh, thank you so much! Is she here right now?”

            “I’ll go get her.” Mikasa takes out her phone before making her way out of the greenhouse, “Stay here.”

            Mikasa walks out and heads towards the front gates, texting Annie. Her heart was thumping wildly in her chest but for once, it wasn’t for the excitement of meeting her fiancé again—no, this one is different.

            _“Don’t do anything that’ll disappoint me, Mikasa.” He lets her go and goes his own way._

_“I don’t know why you’re acting so secluded, sweetheart,” Hanji murmurs, her usual eccentric expression gone, “But don’t do anything that’ll disappoint me.”_

The Princess shakes those thoughts away. This is Annie, her fiancé. The love of her life, and Mikasa loves her so fucking much. But why does she feel so…wrong doing this?

            But as Mikasa stares at her fiancé at the front gate, calmly talking to a guard with a smile on her face, the raven’s thoughts completely disappear. Everything will be fine. Annie and that weirdo Reiner will talk for a few moments and Annie will be on her way.

            “Annie, my maid.” Mikasa calls out as she’s near, “Thanks for coming on such short notice.”

            The blonde smiles and curtsies (quite awkwardly, Mikasa might add, because Annie was wearing skinny jeans), “Princess, I came here as quick as I could.”

            “Oh, you’re a maid of the Ackerman castle?” The guard asks.

            “Yeah, Connie. I’m here to help the Princess because I’m her maid.”

            Connie the guard frowns, doubt flickering through his eyes. Mikasa’s heart starts to beat faster, nervousness gnawing at her.

            “What about that tall brunette with glasses?”

            “Levi’s personal maid,” Mikasa quickly mutters, “Annie is mine. Hanji is his.”

            Connie’s lips form an ‘o’ and steps back, letting Annie in, “Alright. Bye, Annie.”

            “Later, Connie.” Annie replies.

            Her fiancé walks towards the raven and both girls make their way to the greenhouse. Mikasa lets out a breath she doesn’t know she was holding, her heat still beating out of fear, “Holy shit.”

            “I know right,” Annie smirks, “He’s so easy.”

            The raven frowns at the comment before asking as they near the greenhouse, “Where have you and Reiner met again?”

            “Sina.” Annie replies.

            _Sina_. Mikasa steps into the greenhouse— _where’s Reiner?_ —but freezes at spot. Sina? That’s the dark country, and though it is the smallest of the three, it’s the most powerful of them all.

            “How did you meet in Sina,” Mikasa asks.

            Annie shuts the greenhouse door behind her before reaching out and grasping each of Mikasa’s arms. The blonde gives the Princess a reassuring smile, but the words she say are anything but,

            “Assassination school.”

            The words haven’t registered in the raven’s mind as Annie’s gaze flickers over her shoulder, a small nod to whomever is behind Mikasa. Then, suddenly, a huge crack was heard, and the Princess felt a warm liquid ooze out of the back of her head.

            Mikasa stumbles where she is after Annie lets go, an infuriating pain spreading across her head and making her mind woozy. She turns around to see Reiner holding a huge metal pole, red splattered on one end and it doesn’t take an idiot to figure out what it is.

            “Thanks for this, by the way.” Reiner says, smiling.

            Mikasa’s head hurts. It hurts so bad but she couldn’t scream. She doesn’t want to. She wants to sleep, and so as she falls to the floor, the last thing she sees before blacking out is Annie’s smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! First of all, I want to thank everyone who has been reading this story! I love all of you so much! But I have to say.....I'm dropping this fic.
> 
> KIDDING.
> 
> Nah, I just wanted to say that since school has started and workload has been getting bigger and bigger, updates wont be every three days anymore. But I will ATLEAST update once a week. For anyone who's wondering how I write so well so quickly is because I don't sleep--so time that is supposed to be spent sleeping is spent writing this.
> 
> And it is worth it! :D But nowadays that time will possibly be spent studying and doing homework (someone kill me) but I always make room for writing! 
> 
> and NUMBER TWO
> 
> I see that you guys are following me on Tumblr and that makes me so happy!! So how about you send me a message! We can talk about anything or even about this fic and if you ask I'll follow back!!! I LIKE MAKING FRIENDS OKAY.
> 
> tumblr: [shakespearestoop](http://shakespearestoop.tumblr.com)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEEEYYYY SCHOOL IS KILLING ME

Grisha has been waiting by the hallways for Mikasa, so when she comes back he can show her the way to the dining room. It is the polite thing to do, after all.

            All the while, the Omega King is gazing at the family portrait, the first one of the three of them: Carla, Grisha, and little baby Eren. Eren has a nice toned, tall body now, but back then he was such a chubby cutie, Grisha chuckles at the memory of Eren’s heavy form being too heavy for Grisha or Carla to carry for a long time. They would take turns, but refuse to let anyone else but themselves carry their perfect child.

            Unknowingly, the father brings his hands up to mindlessly trace the picture of Eren during his infant years. His precious son. Grisha couldn’t be any more proud.

            There’s a soft sound, and Grisha perks up. He immediately turns, looking around. Mikasa? No, Grisha realizes there is no one there. That’s odd.

But he could feel the eerie silence afterwards, and so Grisha bristles, his instincts slightly clawing at his insides. The father is ready to leave and find Mikasa personally to bring her for lunch but the silence…it throws him off. Then, he hears a noise—coming from behind the curtains. To prove it, he sees a ruffle.  

            Grisha walks towards, “Excuse me, whoever is out there, can you please show yourself?”           

            The Omega King grasps the silky material between his fingers, but as he is about to pull back, he feels someone tap his shoulder.

            He turns around slowly, “I’m sorry—”

            The silky white curtains splash with red, and Annie slips out from behind them. She gives a nod towards Reiner, who is holding a bloodied knife with a dead Grisha leaning against him, the blood from his throat staining Reiner’s shirt.

            “Dispose his body quickly and neatly,” She orders, “Now, the Queen and the Omega bitch.”

* * *

 

 

Eren is furious, and Levi is furious because Eren is furious. The Omega is about to go on a rampage but his Alpha is blocking him from doing so, and with Levi’s possessive and demanding grip, it calms Eren to a certain extent.

            The atmosphere is tense and Hanji is respectively standing in a corner, her submissive maid stance of looking down with her hands clasped together behind her back while both Alphas stare each other down and Eren is trying his best to be intimidating as well. The Beta understands the seriousness of the situation but Eren seriously looks like a cute angry puppy next to wolves.

            “Our troops aren’t ready.” Eren seethes out of gritted teeth.

            “Eren, you don’t understand. We need to do this.”

            “I’m not letting you send our troops to fucking die!” Eren yells, “They need a year or two more! That how its always been for war! We train for years!”

            “We don’t have years!” Carla yells back.

            Levi growls, and grasps the back of Eren’s head, his fingers carding through Eren’s hair. A feeling of mellowness washes over Eren.

            The Alpha mother doesn’t acknowledge him but does slightly calm down.

            “Eren, we will talk about this later. Now, let’s go get your fa—” She stops midsentence.

            Eren stops his sneering, his face morphs into worry at his mother’s sudden change of smell, and Levi also feels Carla’s sudden distress.

            “I can’t…feel him—Grisha!” Carla yells. All of them look at the door, waiting for Grisha to burst in with a smile, teasingly scolding Carla for yelling.

            But nothing.

            “Shit.” Carla slightly bends down and grabs a bunch of her skirt and starts to make her way down, Levi, Eren, and Hanji watch.

            All the while, Hanji comes closer as Eren warily looks at Levi, “Levi, something’s off.”

            Hanji is tense, her eyebrows furrowed as Levi sniffs the air, “I don’t smell Grisha…I smell someone else…”

            There’s a yell, a shrill cry from his mother and as Eren turns around, the saying that ‘your life will flash before your eyes’ comes up. Except, he’s not the one dying, and the only life he remembers is the one with his mom.    

            The time she helped him sneak cookies past midnight behind Grisha’s back.

            The time she held Eren’s hand during their walks through the country of Maria, Eren’s laughter bright and bubbly as he pulls his mother around.

            The time she got him to be himself again after his Omega revealing with just a few words. _We are determined and good leaders!_

            Levi grabs Eren and pushes him back and sends out a ferocious growl at the attacker, but Eren can’t feel it. His hearing is blocked out with a ringing as he stares at his mother, her once form so full of life…is now lifeless.

            Or so he thought.

            Carla groans and fidgets, her hands immediately grasping the knife that is stabbed right through her middle. Eren doesn’t realize when relief spreads through him, but suddenly he can find it in him to speak, words rushing out,

            “Mom!”

            Eren sees the situation. Levi is attacking a buff blonde guy, his small dainty form swiftly knocking down the behemoth, and he turns his head to see Hanji facing a blonde woman, but Hanji’s opponent seems to be overpowering the veteran.

            But Eren’s priority is to run towards his mother, sliding down to his knees beside her.

            “Mom!” Eren shrieks, he lifts both of his hands, ready to aid, but midway he freezes, unsure what to do, “Mama…” Eren sobs.

            Carla is groaning, her breaths shaky as she grasps the hilt of the knife.

            Eren watches, wide eyed, unable to do anything as watches his mother roughly drag the knife out of her gut, more blood splaying everywhere.

            So Eren shrieks, his hands, slightly splattered with blood, coming over his mouth as Carla also yells in pain.

            “Eren, I don’t think I’ll be able to make it.” Carla grits out, putting one hand over her gut.

            Eren shakes his head, ignoring his mother as he yells, “Guards! Somebody!”

            The Omega grabs his mother’s free hand, ignoring the blood as he yells. His throat hurts from yelling so much but he doesn’t care. His mom… his mother! “Someone!”

            Eren is crying, sobs streaming down his tears and he hears a giant slam. The Omega watches as Levi is standing with one foot on the big buff guy’s neck, a vicious glare on his eyes as he mutters low words,

            “Do not touch my Omega.”

 

* * *

 

 

Armin immediately rushes to the castle, his blonde hair tied back as he runs past the gates. After saying hi to Connie—wait. Armin stops and takes a sudden step back, noticing the usual spot that Connie stays with his bald self that Connie is not there.

            Confused, Armin cautiously proceeds. The Beta sniffs the air and the uncertainty raises at the…odd smell.

            The blonde walks over quietly, his footsteps light but he follows a strong…weird smell. So Armin trusts his instincts and follows his nose.

            He finds himself walking towards the greenhouse, and notices the flowers along the trail are no longer full bloom. They’re wilting.

            Armin comes close and pushes open the door, and makes the mistake of peering in.

 

* * *

 

 

Hanji falls, her back colliding with the floor and the blonde woman pounces on top of her, and her blue eyes stare right into Hanji’s.

            “Be grateful I’m respectful, grandma,” Annie mutters through a monotone expression, “Or I would’ve killed you by now.”

            _Grandma_. Hanji’s muscles tense, her fists clench as her bangs cover her eyes. Annie gives a small chuckle at the defeated look her opponent is showing but suddenly, the maid looks up. And Annie is staring into… _complete utter insane_.

            “What.” Annie is shoved off by impeccable strength. The blonde gasps in surprise, “Did.” A swift kick to Annie’s stomach, “You.” Another kick to her chest, “ _Call me_.”

            Hanji bends down and fists Annie’s hair and brings her face to face with the veteran, “Honey, I may be twice your age, but I can beat your sorry ass to a pulp.”

            Annie groans and tries to shove her away but Hanji slams Annie’s face to the floor, “Annie,” Hanji grits out, her grip tightening on Annie’s hair, “What do you want.”

            Hanji pulls her up to let the blonde speak, “You know me?” Annie gasps out. Her nose is broken, blood trailing down to her lips and Hanji grimaces in disgust. _Damn,_ _Levi must be rubbing off on me._

            “Answer my question.” Hanji pulls Annie to her feet by the rough pull of her hair. Annie shrieks and claws at the veteran’s hand but Hanji stays put.

            “What are you doing!?” Hanji yells, she shoves Annie to a wall. With her back against the wall, Annie laughs, a hand wiping the blood away from her bloody nose.

            “Just doing my job…” She whispers, a maniacal laugh bubbling up. Hanji grits her teeth, feeling uneasy, “Hanji, people in Sina miss you. You should come back.”

            Hanji doesn’t answer. She didn’t get a chance to. Before the maid could comprehend, Annie gives a swift kick to Hanji’s gut and the Beta doubles over, leaving Annie to exit the window.

            Hanji groans, ready to run after the blonde but she only watches Annie’s figure disappear, and turns to help Eren mend his mother.

           

Levi kicks a knocked out giant to the side before watching Hanji get kicked straight in the gut and the other blonde bitch escaping through the open window. The Alpha growls, about to run after but suddenly, his senses are overfilled with Eren’s sorrow.

            “Eren…” Levi whispers.

            The Alpha immediately goes to Eren’s side, an arm around Eren’s shoulders as he presses the Omega close to him, and starts to croon. Levi noses away Eren’s hair around his ear to press his nose against the soft skin, hoping it would help, but it doesn’t seem to do much.

            Eren is crying mercilessly as his mother is still fighting for breath. The Alpha doesn’t think about it but immediately wraps the other arm around Eren, letting his Omega sob on him. Levi could feel the tears dampen his shirt and secures Eren closer to him.

            “Eren, please stop crying,” Carla wheezes out, “Please, baby.”

            Eren seemingly sobs louder for a moment before regaining himself, pulling away from Levi’s hold to stare down his mother. Hanji comes by, kneeling beside Levi.

            They watch as Carla grasps Eren’s hand, her fingers quivering, “You’re going to make a great king.”

            Eren chokes back a sob for the sake of his mother, but clenches his eyes shut so the tears don’t fall out, “Mom, stop. You’re going to be okay.” His voice breaks and Levi’s heart breaks.

            Carla immediately shushes him softly, “I wanted you to realize this yourself,” She takes a shaky breath and Eren clenches her hand tighter, “But you will make a great king, despite being an Omega.”

            Eren brings his mother’s hand close to his face, over his tightly pursed lips as wet tears mix with the blood on Carla’s hand.

            “No..” Eren whispers, “No…please, Mom, please.”

            It wasn’t dramatic. Eren didn’t immediately scream towards the sky, cursing every God out there. Carla didn’t say anything else but as her grip turns deathly tight, and when her eyes roll to the back of her head, Eren let his sobs go free. Levi just comforts him, and Hanji prays that Carla’s soul will be kept somewhere special and safe.

            But they don’t get a break, they never do, so the door bursts open and Eren flinches and looks up to see Armin, his clothes bloody as well, but on his back, he seems to be carrying someone.

            “Eren, I—” Armin freezes at the sight before him, and his grip loosens.

            Levi recognizes it as Mikasa, and the Alpha jumps up and catches his sister before she falls to the ground. Levi gently places her to the floor as he freaks out, “Mikasa!”

            Hanji immediately comes to Levi’s aid but Armin walks over to Eren, and falls to his knees in front of the traumatized boy holding his dead mother’s hand.

            “Carla’s dead.” Armin whispers. It’s not a question, it doesn’t need to be.

            Eren does nothing but nod, slowly peeling Carla’s fingers from his arm as he refrains himself from crying.

            “Grisha’s dead, too.” Armin says.

            Eren’s heart breaks at the words but he doesn’t react.

            “I found him…and this girl who’s knocked out,” Armin halfheartedly lifts his hand to point to Mikasa, his gaze never leaving Carla, “I can’t find guards anywhere. I tried to help…I’m so sorry, Eren.”

            Eren doesn’t reply.

            All the while, Mikasa wakes up, her head hurts so bad but sees that Levi is clutching his sister close.

            “Levi,” Mikasa whispers.

            Hanji sighs in relief as the Alpha pulls Mikasa into a bone crushing hug, “Shit, Mika. I thought you were dead.”

            Mikasa shakes her head and lets herself be hugged tightly by her brother, but sees over his shoulder Eren, Carla, and some blonde boy. But Queen Carla isn’t moving, no, she’s very still and covered by such a gruesome red liquid.

            “Queen Carla…” Mikasa starts.   

            Levi tenses and so does Hanji. The Omega Princess pulls away to stare at them both to seem them not meeting her gaze. She knows what happened. She just doesn’t want to believe it.

            “She’s dead.” Hanji finally says.

            The raven doesn’t react, only turn her head to look at Eren. Eren’s shaking as sobs are coming out, his blonde friend right beside him and hugging Eren close, his other hand reaching other to close Carla’s eyes.

            “We were ambushed,” Levi finally says, and Mikasa can hear the dangerous undertones. She glances back to see her brother with a deadly glare, his mouth in a sneer as he says so calmly, “I’m going to find them…and kill them.”

            _Them. Annie._

            _This…is all of her fault_. Mikasa lets out a shaky breath and puts a hand over her mouth.

            _All her fault_. Mikasa clenches her eyes shut as tears fall.

            _Her fault._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it??
> 
> COMMMENTS AND KUDOS MAKE MY DAY!!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry this chapter is late--my laptop was being a bitch. UHGAHGHDA
> 
> (and I had a lot of work so I spent most of my free time being lazy)

It was kind of a blur, really. Eren couldn’t recall anything that happened afterwards. As he opens his eyes, realizing he’s back at his own bed at the Ackerman castle, the numbness is still there. Eren’s heart is clenching and unclenching but the Omega no longer feels the need to cry.

            And so Eren just lays there, listening to his own heartbeat as he looks out the window, eyes squinting towards the sunlight.

            His parents are dead.

            Eren turns away from the sunlight and looks beside him to be surprised with Levi being right there, his eyes closed as he faces the Omega. Eren snuggles closer to his Alpha, relishing in Levi’s body warmth.

            Levi stirs when Eren tries to discreetly tuck his head under Levi’s chin to not disturb his Alpha, but obviously failed.

            “Eren?” Levi whispers.

            Eren just makes a noise low in his throat as he snuggles closer, hands grabbing at Levi’s bare back muscles and Levi returns the hug, keeping a protective arm over his Omega.

            “You’re usually out in the mornings,” Eren whispers.

            Levi doesn’t say anything but tightens his hold, “I know. I’m sorry. That won’t be happening again.”

            Eren just shrugs.

            The way the two used talk as if they’re constantly bickering—it’s no longer there. That amusement in Levi’s tone whenever Eren would embarrass himself or throw a mini fit or even just be Eren…it’s no longer there.

            But then again, Eren is no longer there.

            And so the Omega clenches his teeth tighter as he buries his face into Levi’s chest and the Alpha tucks his nose to the crook of Eren’s neck, and emits a croon. It’s low and rumbling from Levi’s chest, Eren could feel it at the tip of his nose, and instantly soothes the Omega.

            But not enough, “My parents are dead, Levi.” Eren whispers.

            Levi doesn’t say anything but tightens his hold even more. “Eren.”

            Eren just shakes his head and then, sheer anger overtook him. For a brief moment, he saw red. He felt the anger course through his body and so, with a brutal look, Eren subconsciously digs his nails into Levi’s back as he mutters,

            “I need to avenge them.”

            Levi doesn’t say anything. It pisses Eren off. “Why won’t you say anything!?”

            Then, Eren is pushed away and Levi is scowling at his Omega, “What do you want me to say? Yes Eren lets avenge them, but how!?”

            But immediately, the Alpha sighs, “No, I’m sorry, Eren. I didn’t mean that.”

            But Eren didn’t react, but he should’ve. Eren should whimper. He should frown and turn submissive under the dominant Alpha’s tone but Levi held this fire. He held this peculiar type of fire in his eyes Eren saw so many times by this amazing Queen he calls his mother.

            And so, Eren growls, teeth clenching as he seethes, “We are going to war.”

            Fuck being an Omega. He’s Carla Jaeger’s son.

            And he’s going to fucking act like it.

 

* * *

 

 

Mikasa can only feel the burning on her chest. And that’s from pushing herself. She can only feel her muscles sore and ache. That’s from the exceedingly fast pace she set herself. She can only hear the thudding on the ground below her. That’s from pounding her feet against the floor as she runs as her life depends on it.

            Annie.

            NO!

            Mikasa clenches her teeth, grinding them together as she wills away the thoughts of Annie.

            Queen Carla.

            Her blood body, still and unmoving.

            “NO!” She yells. She doesn’t know when she’s moving faster but then, she feels her legs give out underneath her, and she falls onto the hard cement trail.

            The stress, the shame, the anger—it all washes away as Mikasa lays there on her knees. She now only feels one emotion: Guilt.

            And so, the raven collapses to herself, her hand presses against her forehead as her other hand is pressed against the floor. She takes a shallow breath before sobs come out, her throat clenching up in a different kind of pain.

            “Fuck.” She whispers. All of those loving memories, all of those confessions of love, everything—it has all been a lie. A huge, fat lie.

            The raven punches the floor in anger, ignoring the immediate pain on her knuckles, her emotions getting the best of her as more tears come out. She should have seen it. She should have noticed, but—fuck, Annie never really did love her. She just used her.

            That’s why she was there a year ago, when Mikasa’s engagement to Eren was announced. That’s why she subtly would always mention the Jaeger Kingdom—and no fucking wonder Reiner was an awkward shit at the Greenhouse. Mikasa should have known.

            If she realized, the Jaeger royal couple wouldn’t be dead.

            The raven chokes back her cries as she leans down, pressing her forehead against the cool ground. The morning sun is shining on her back, engulfing her in warmth, but Mikasa only feels cold.

            “Mikasa!”

            The raven stiffens at the call of her name. She could recognize that voice anywhere, and so as the Omega Princess quickly wipes at her eyes, Jean comes into view.

            The Beta is noticeably panting as he slows to a stop in front of Mikasa. She gets up as Jean regains composure, “Wow…” He wheezes, “I’m so out of shape.”

            It was a stretch of a joke, Jean’s weak smile doing nothing to help Mikasa. And so the Beta clears his throat before speaking, “Hanji wants to talk to you.”

            The raven just nods, but she doesn’t want to talk to Hanji. She doesn’t want to talk to anyone, actually. All that Mikasa wants to do is hole herself up in her room.

            Yet, Jean doesn’t seem to be leaving, the way he awkwardly strays, gnawing at his lower lip. Mikasa raises an eyebrow at him and the Beta stutters.

            “Do you, um, do you want to walk with me?”

            “I thought Hanji needed me?”

            Jean shrugs and gives her a soft smile, “That can wait.”

 

* * *

 

 

Hanji watches as Kenny paces back and forth, and she watches as the entire situation dawns on him. The Jaegers are dead. His brisk walking is also making the maid feel suffocated in the huge study room, and so Hanji plays with the collar of her shirt to feel less choked.

            Nevertheless, Kenny barks, “What do we do now!?”

            It was a question Kenny doesn’t want answered, Hanji knew that. So the maid stays silent.

            The King runs a hand over his face, stress radiating off of him in waves. His study is dimmed and Hanji could barely make out the terrified expression.

            “How’s Eren doing?” Kenny asks softly.

            “He refuses to talk to anyone except for Levi,” Hanji answers, “Mikasa is traumatized enough, as well, and so I barely even see her.”

            Kenny just comes by and falls to the chair right next to Hanji’s. He presses his face to both hands and groans. The Jaegers seem to have nothing but bad luck these days, and Kenny wants to slam his head repeatedly against a wall.

            “Possible solution is to have Levi rule both Kingdoms,” Kenny mutters to his hands.

            Hanji gives him a side glance, her mouth set on an unimpressed frown. The usual crazy spark in her eyes is replaced by silent anger, and so, she scoffs, despite disrespecting the King and says, “That’s a stupid solution. The Kingdom would not want to be ruled by someone who’s not in the bloodline so simply.”

            She’s right, but Kenny wishes so bad that she’s not.

            “Then what the hell do you think we do?” Kenny stresses, hands sliding up from his face and tugging at his hair, “We seem to be running out of options! Unless you’re saying we declare war on Sina—“

            Kenny freezes. Wait.

            Hanji gives a small smile, “That’s exactly what I’m saying.”

            Kenny shakes his head violently and gets up, “You’re fucking insane. What good would that do, huh?”

            The maid gets up and stands face to face with the King. Hanji is a tall woman, and so she reaches Kenny’s height fairly easily, “Levi needs to prove to the Jaeger Kingdom, hell, we need to prove to the Jaeger Kingdom that we are worth it. Best way? Kill the ones who killed their King and Queen.”

            Hanji doesn’t give Kenny time to talk, “Her name is Annie. The other one we have captured is Reiner. All we need to do is force the information out of Reiner.”

            “How the fuck do you know them.” Kenny asks, his voice suspicious. Hanji notices the accusing undertones and looks away.

            “Because I was the one who trained them.”

 

* * *

 

 

Carla had this thing about her that made everyone love her. She was beautiful and luscious and fierce. She was determined and passionate and a hard worker. She was everything. Eren has no chance to be like her.

            And so, his hand falters. Eren’s angry, and he’s gone crazy. Here he is, writing out the plan on how to kill the King of Sina, whoever that bastard is, but halfway through, his angry haze dims down, and the tears start to erupt.

            So, Eren throws the marker to the other side of the room and presses his face against his hands. He hates this.

            Levi hears the sharp thud the marker has made and hurries out of their conjoined bathroom, hair wet as he only has sweats on. Eren doesn’t take notice and let himself cry even more.

            “Eren,” Levi struts over and wraps his arm around Eren, squeezing his Omega close. The anguish is breaking Levi’s heart, his Alpha instincts taking over and nosing Eren’s ear.

            His Omega sniffles and rubs his hands over his cheeks as he lets Levi hold him close. Out of desperateness, Eren brings up both of his hands and grips onto Levi’s back as he collapses into him.

            Levi goes pliant as Eren sheds more tears of the day, trying his best to console Eren by gently nipping his Omega’s ear. Eren slightly whimpers and softly pushes Levi’s head away.

            “I’m fine.” Eren says, voice betraying him, “I’m fine.”

            Levi doesn’t say anything but continue to nip at Eren’s ear despite the protest.

            “Do you need anything? Water? Food? You haven’t eaten since this morning.”

            “No.” Eren whispers softly, tucking his head under Levi’s chin.

            Levi hums and places a soft kiss under Eren’s jaw. Out of everything, all of these simple gestures makes Eren’s heart flutter underneath the anguish. Levi is such a great Alpha and that itself is making Eren cry even more.

            “I’m such a fucking Omega,” Eren yells to Levi’s chest, “I can’t stop crying and being helpless.”

            “Shut the fuck up,” The words have no venom or accusation, only threaded with sadness, “Alpha or Omega, you need to break down, like hell, your parents—”

            Levi stops and cards his fingers through Eren’s hair, “Just…it hurts to see you all upset. Let me help you.”

            Eren wants to dismiss the offer but then he thinks. He doesn’t want to bother his Alpha, but the thought keeps on coming back to him.

            “One thing,” Eren says breathlessly.

            Levi notices the sudden change of Eren’s scent and he pulls back, looking at Eren directly in the eye. The Omega hesitantly meets Levi’s gaze.

            “I need you to help me sneak into Sina.” Eren mutters.

            Levi frowns, “What?”

            Eren nods and frantically sits up, crossing his legs with a psychopathic expression on his face, “Sneak me into Sina, Levi.”

            The Alpha furrows his brows and scoffs, “Like hell I will. What’s your motive?”

            “I’m going to kill the King of Sina.  I’m going to kill that fucker.” Eren’s teeth grind together, a brutal look of death overcoming him.

            Levi’s eyes flash. So, this is the real Eren Jaeger, huh?

            “Actually, I’m not going to kill him,” Eren smiles, a crazy maniacal smile, “I’m going to rip out his arms—but not kill him. I’m going to poke out his eyes—but not kill him. I’m going to cut off his legs—but no, I won’t kill him. I’ll let him lie in his own puddle of blood and die slowly, regretting to ever touch my parents. Actually, fuck, he will regret even thinking about killing my parents.”

            Levi says nothing, but just watches. His eyes are wide as his eyebrows are drawn together. Eren doesn’t notice the surprised expression, too lost in his own thoughts on how to torture the King of Sina.

            The Alpha wants him too. Fuck, Levi wants Eren to shine and kill and amputate all of those bitches who was even part of this—but Eren’s just angry. And Eren is his Omega, his perfect Omega and Levi would rather cut off his own arm than to have anything happen to his Omega.

            Plus…

            The Alpha Prince focuses on Eren again to see that his Omega is still talking about ways to torture the King of Sina.

            “I—I will burn his body in front of his own fucking Kingdom—“

            “No.” It was one word. Crisp and sharp, but it changed the entire dynamic of the atmosphere.

            Eren freezes, looking at Levi with a lost look, “What?”

            “No, Eren.”

            Suddenly, that look morphed into anger, “Why the hell not?”

            Levi stays calm, “Violence is not the answer.”

            Eren scoffs, “I would agree except for the fact my parents died because of it.”

            Eren is so angry, but underneath is a tone of betrayal. Feeling guilty, Levi reaches forward to hold his Omega but Eren refuses, jerking away from his grip.

            Levi frowns, slightly hurt, “Eren, you’re thinking irrationally right now.”

            “No!” Eren yells, “Fuck you! I need this! My parents deserve to be avenged!”

            “I said no, Eren!” Levi yells back.

            The Omega growls and roughly gets up. Levi, out of surprise, watches as Eren paces around erratically until finally, his hands grasp a vase.

            “Eren…” Levi’s voice growls a warning, fists clenched tight at his sides.

            Eren doesn’t listen. Obviously not, but with a cry Eren lifts the vase and throws it across the room. It shatters and leaves a noticeable dent on the wall.

            “Why is that vase so fucking heavy!?” Eren yells, hot angry tears rushing out of his face.

            “Because it’s not meant for throwing!”

            Eren just stomps angrily, like a child throwing a tantrum and Levi just watches. The Omega collapses right there, his butt landing on the floor as he draws his knees close to his chest.

            “I fucking hate you, Levi.” Eren says.

            “I’m going to get some food.” Levi says, ignoring the urge to punch a wall infront of his already traumatized Omega. He’ll punch the wall in the kitchen.

            But Eren immediately gets up and grabs Levi’s sweats, keeping the Alpha where he is, “No you’re not. We are having this discussion!”

            Levi’s eyes narrow, “Alright. Talk.”

            “Why won’t you let me?” Eren seethes.

            “Because that’s useless!” Levi snaps, “You know what killing will get you? Nowhere!”

            Eren just tightens his grip on Levi’s sweats, and he ducks his head. Levi watches him breathe heavily.

            “My mom—”

            “Your mom was a great Queen, Eren.” Levi says softly, “But maybe the only way to be like her, or even better, is not to have only your mother’s fierceness, but also your father’s kindness.”

            Eren doesn’t say anything, but let’s go. The Omega’s bangs cover his eyes but Levi sees the droplets of tears, he smells the sudden sadness. But he knows, fighting the instincts clawing inside of him, that Eren needs to figure this out on his own.

            Taking a deep breath, Levi steps forward and presses a soft kiss on Eren’s head before walking out, “I’ll be back in thirty, my reine.”

            Eren raises his head once Levi leaves, the door instantly shutting. Suddenly, he feels alone. Eren looks around the room, and he notices the shattered vase, the messy bed, and hell, the depressing scent he gives off. Levi is right.

            Eren thinks about Grisha. He thinks about Grisha’s words, and Eren feels guilty at the thought of ignoring his father for his mother most times. But, obviously, Grisha doesn’t mind. He’s kind and humble that way.

            So, in a split second, Eren pushes open the door and walks out. He needs to see his home again.

 

* * *

 

 

There’s an area right behind the Kingdom that no one knows about. No one except for Jean, of course. Not too far away, there is a nice big apple tree with a large branch sticking out, and on that large branch hangs a swing. Its obviously old, because the swing is an old tire and the ropes look as if they’re going to break anytime soon.

            So, as Jean brings Mikasa close he warns the Omega Princess.

            “Be careful and try not to swing. I think it’s going to break, and it’s better to be safe than sorry.” Jean muses.

            Mikasa just nods and carefully sits on the old tire, the swing is low enough for her feet to still be connected on the floor, and so, she just gently rocks herself.

            Jean smiles and walks over to lean against the tree, “This is great, right?”

            Mikasa nods, “I never knew of this place.”

            “I found it a year ago, I think, but I come here whenever I need to be alone.”

            Mikasa nods.

            They fall into a nice silence, Jean focused on picking an apple hanging on a low branch and Mikasa battling her inner self. She feels the guilt gnawing at her insides, but as tears well up, the Omega Princess tries to think of something else. She can’t cry. Not here, not in front of Jean.

            “When I was younger,” Jean started, surprised Mikasa, “I had this friend named Marco. I was never really one for best friends, or even friends in general. I was this guy that was hilarious and everybody loved it. They called me their friend. They hung around me like I was their friend, but I honestly had no friends.”

            Jean shrugs and looks over to see Mikasa listening intently. The beta gives her a gentle smile, “I was everyone’s comical relief. I didn’t have another identity to me. I’m nothing but just a guy who can laugh and make others laugh. That’s it. But in came Marco.

            Marco was absolutely amazing, and honestly, people nicknamed him freckled Jesus. Because he is freckled Jesus, the kindest person I know. I never thought he’d become my friend, because kind people don’t really like me that much—my humor is more on the offending side—but one day, in the middle of high school, Marco comes up and he talks to me. It was weird.

            Then, just immediately, after going to his house and we would spend nights and days doing stupid shit—we became best friends. Marco would actually ask me intellectual questions, and he would say he always knew there was more to me than what meets the eye. He knew, flaws and everything, what would tick me off or make me sad. He was my best friend.”

            Mikasa makes a note of the repeated ‘was’.

            “Until we had a fight one day, and I went home so pissed at him. So I ignored his calls through the night, and fuck—I shouldn’t have. I wake up, and I listen to the voicemails. I listen to the frantic screams and the fear. I hear the sirens of the police in the other ones. In the last one, I hear Marco’s screams.”

            Mikasa wants to yell at him to stop. Stop. Stop. Why are you telling me this? Why?

            “I blamed myself, and I dropped out of high school. I avoided Marco’s family, and even mine out of pure depression, and so here I am, in the Ackerman’s Kingdom, working as a servant—and regretting everything.”

            Mikasa stays silent. Jean just smiles at her softly but the Princess gathers her thoughts, “Why—why did you tell me this?”

            “So you’ll be comfortable telling me what happened with Annie.”

            How did he know? Mikasa can’t tell, but she didn’t fight it. She looks down at her lap, and the words tumble out of her mouth. She tells him about the first time she met Annie. She tells him of the time their relationship progressed.

            She tells him about the time she brought Annie to the Jaeger Kingdom. She tells him the last memory she has of her before all hell broke loose, and finally, she says,     

            “It’s all my fault.”

            Jean doesn’t say anything but finally pick the apple of the branch. It’s ripe and red and he tosses it to the Princess wordlessly. Mikasa catches it without missing a beat, and thumbs the fruit in her hand.

            “It’s not your fault,” Jean says. “Like it’s not my fault of Marco’s death. Just because we could’ve stopped it—and didn’t—doesn’t make it our fault.”

            Mikasa purses her lips, brings the fruit to her mouth but doesn’t bite. She doesn’t open her mouth at all, but instead presses her lips against it.

            “Don’t do what I did. Don’t pull away from all of them, and Eren deserves to know. Everyone’s so confused of how it all happened, but realize that you’re not at fault. So don’t worry.”

            Mikasa just takes a shuddering breath, “I—I can’t tell him, Jean—,”

            “Yes, you can.” Jean says.

            Mikasa just shakes her head and changes the subject, “How did you even know about her.”

            Jean smiles, a sad, soft smile, “Just because I’m funny doesn’t mean I’m not smart. I noticed you leave everything—and tan line on your ring finger—and you come back at night with a blinding smile.”

            Mikasa’s mouth dries, “I didn’t—how did you…I—“

            “Don’t stress yourself.”

            “I can’t tell Eren,” Mikasa immediately changes the subject, “He will hate me.”

            Jean shrugs, “I don’t really consider myself wise, unlike Hanji who’s the Goddess of Wisdom, but the best advice I can give is—face it. I know you fucked up, but knowing Eren and how he’s raised—he won’t blame you.”

            Mikasa doesn’t move or acknowledge those words—except saying, “Thank you, Jean.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it??? I felt like this chapter could've been better but, hey, here we go! 
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS MAKE MY DAY!!!  
>  
> 
> Tumblr: [shakespearestoop](http://shakespearestoop.tumblr.com)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Please read! Semi-important information.
> 
> 1.) Honestly, I have been so much busier. I haven't been finding time to write, and I'm not sure if its just this past week or in general but I just want to say my updates will be irregular :/ There may be some weeks I'm not as busy and some weeks where I'm booked throughout the day for days on end. Just a little heads up!
> 
> 2.) Not really important but I am working on a new fic called 'Seven Deadly Sins' if you do not know! It is ereri and check it out if you want :D
> 
> 3.) Mikasa. I want to clear up her background and issues and why she was so infatuated with Annie. First of all, the entire Jaeger assassination was not her fault. Yes, she unknowingly aided in it but she did now know and after knowing so, she went into a mini depression. Before meeting Annie, Mikasa was that typical middle child. She isn't shown much love nor attention, Levi always stealing the limelight even if he doesn't want to, and as an Omega her life is already planned out for her. So obviously, meeting Annie and gaining this love and respect lifts her spirits. She can't help but be deep in love with her. Let it be known that right now Mikasa is almost as emotionally traumatized as Eren, not as much, but so far no one really stuck by with her and so she has every right to be afraid without being called selfish. 
> 
> that is all, really. I hope you like this chapter!! :D

_“…The Kingdom of Maria and its people,” Carla starts, “You should never see it like that.”_

_Eren frowns, looking up to his mother for a brief moment before returning his gaze to the horizon. Those words are confusing, being only ten years old Eren couldn’t quickly grasp what his mother is trying to say._

_And so, Carla smiles. She runs a hand over Eren’s brown locks before looking to the horizon. They’re standing at the balcony, the sun is setting, illuminating the village closest to the Kingdom—Shiganshina—with a heavenly gold color._

_“Maria is our country, Eren,” Carla muses softly, “We should love it. Protect it. It is our home, and no matter what happens, it will always be our home.”_

_Ten year old Eren just smiles, nods, and despite not understanding the words then, he feels it. He feels the warmth of home._

           

            Eren is rushing. He speed walks as quickly and silently as he can down the hallways to the throne room where—behold—is Mike. Mike is the only servant allowed in the entire castle to leave the castle (being the guy who buys the groceries). Sadly, as Levi’s future wife (fuck, husband. Eren meant husband) Eren is going to take advantage of that.

            “Mike.” Eren breathes out. He notices how out of shape he is, like honestly he ran out of breath by speed walking. _Speed walking._

            Mike looks up from his position of cleaning the Alpha’s throne to briefly glance at whomever called him. Until he noticed it was Eren, and so he stands up straight, respectively,

            “Prince Eren! What do you need, your highness?”

            Eren has never met such a formal servant in his entire life. Ever since he was a kid, his servants would treat him like family or, if they’re Jean, try to humiliate him. And so, he was put off.

            “Oh, um,” Eren shakes his head, “Cut the formality Mike.”

            “If this is about the other week I want to apologize—“

            “Mike, do you have a car.”

            Mike frowns, “Yes, a truck to be exact. Why?”

            “I need to borrow it.”

            “Prince—.”

            “Mike, please.” Eren voice cracks, pleading. The Alpha’s mouth parts in surprise.

            “Prince Eren I cannot—without Levi’s—Eren you have to understand.”

            “You owe me, Mike.” Eren says, scowling, “You owe me for almost fucking me during my most vulnerable moment.”

            That did it.

            Sighing, Mike reluctantly agrees, “Of course, Prince Eren, just don’t mention anything to Prince Levi. He’ll definitely kill me this time.” He digs into his pockets and pulls out a keychain.

 

* * *

 

 

It has been a while since Eren last drove. The Omega is speeding down the trail, the bumpy roads not even slightly deterring the determination in his gut. He needs to get out of here. He needs to get out of Rose and go back to Maria.

            But Eren is feeling suffocated. The inside of Mike’s truck is stuffy and while awkwardly pressing every button his fingers find (turning on the windshield wipers, the headlights, the turn signal, etc.) he finally got the lever that pulls down the windows. So Eren did, and cool air instantly comes in. His hair is pushed back by the force of the wind and sweat he didn’t know he had dries off.

            Maria is ahead in all of its beautiful glory. Eren’s country. His parent’s country.

            Do the people know? Eren hopes so…but at the same time, he doesn’t. He’s conflicted. His parents are dead, his people hate him, and now he can’t even rule his Kingdom.

            He told Levi he hated him.

            Eren roughly punches the steering wheel out of shame. He has done nothing but let all of his anger show on Levi and that just wants to make Eren scream. Everything wants to make Eren scream.

            But as he enters the outskirts of Maria, Shiganshina is in eye’s view. But he sees it. The country, that was so full of life and color, is now draped with a gloomy sadness. Eren could feel the depression all the way from here.

            He shouldn’t have left them. Eren thinks. The Omega Prince is so close, but he slams on the brakes, skidding to a stop. He shouldn’t have run away. His people needed him. But he wasn’t there.

            So Eren is sitting there, the tears he thought he has cried off resurface as he chokes. All of a sudden, everything feels so real. His parents are dead. What will happen to Maria? Is this is the end of the Jaeger royal bloodline?

            Will…will Nile get his way and have Maria turned into a democracy?

            Eren takes a shaky breath and slips out of Mike’s truck before walking towards the woods. His back hits the tree trunk and he slides down, sitting on top of the dirt. He feels it underneath his palms and so he grabs a handful of dirt with each hand and just…squeezes it.

            But tears come so Eren drops the dirt and presses his dirty hands to his face.

            He is a failure of a King.

            What is he even good for anymore? His parents are dead. He can’t become a king and he brings nothing but despair and frustration towards Levi. He should just—

            “Prince Eren?”

            Eren freezes, and slowly but surely, brings his hands down to see whomever called him. It turns out to be a woman, she’s obviously a mother as she cradles a baby with one arm. Her other arm is carrying a full bucket of water. She must’ve been traveling for drinking water. Eren’s mouth parts. There are people in the Kingdom assigned to bring drinking water to the people of Maria. What happened to them?

            “Prince Eren, it is you.”

            Eren expects anger. He expects her to lash out or to verbally abuse him but instead, she cries as well. Her sobs echo and her little baby cries as if they felt their mother’s pain. Instantly, she drops the bucket and sways her young one.

            “Prince, I—I thought they got you, too. You’re alive.” She comes forth and drops to her knees in front of Eren. “You’re alive.”

            Eren can hear the relief and he gives her a watery smile, “I’m sorry.” He whispers, “I’m so sorry for being a failure.”

            She cries and Eren follows. Everything is doomed.

            Soon, after they calm down and her baby is asleep and tucked under the tree beside Eren, they talk.

            “Is it true?” She whispers.

            Around them, the environment is soft and quiet. The only thing that can be heard is the wind occasionally blowing and the leaves rustling.

            Eren nods to her question, unable to verbally answer in fear of breaking down again. His parents are dead.

            “I don’t know what will happen to Maria.” He confesses.

            “Neither do we.” She is sitting in between her baby and Eren, her back also against the tree trunk while she keeps a secure hand around her child. “But you’re the Prince.”

            Eren isn’t sure if it is from the recent events or because this woman looks like the kindest soul in the planet, but he confesses what should be between him, “Nile, that Bitch Noble, wants to turn Maria into a democracy. Last time the world was a democracy, injustice was everywhere.”

            “Nile the Bitch Noble doesn’t have the power to do that, though,” She turns her head to look at Eren and the Omega does the same, “It is law if all of the Jaegers are gone, than the highest rank Nobles rule over the Kingdom.”

            “I know, I know.” Eren whispers, “But I’m an Omega. Don’t lie to me and say they don’t hate me—because I know they do and—“

            “They don’t hate you.”

            Eren frowns.

            She speaks again, “We are just scared. There’s a saying, that enough fear will soon turn into hate. We don’t hate you, Prince Eren. You’re the flesh and blood of one of the greatest Queens that had ever lived, but we are afraid that as an Omega you won’t do your duty as King well enough.”

            Eren sighs and nods. He looks ahead, his worst fears coming true. His people don’t trust him.

            “Here’s the thing, Prince,” She suddenly laughs, “Oh God, nevermind.  I must be chatting your ear off and here I am, just one of your people telling a Prince what to do.”

            Eren smiles, “My people aren't my property,” He whispers, “They’re my family.”

            She suddenly smiles and Eren looks beside him to see her eyes watery and for a brief second he expects her to cry.

            But instead she says, “Don’t worry about the labels of being an Omega or Alpha or Beta. You need to realize it yourself, Prince.”

            Eren’s mouth parts and so she puts an arm around his shoulders and pulls him close. They bump foreheads and she whispers the words that Eren will remember forever.

            “You have the potential to be the greatest King we will ever see. Because you’re not just your mother, but you’re also your father.”

 

* * *

 

 

Levi nudges open the door with his hip, both hands occupied holding food and drinks. After releasing his anger towards the poor kitchen wall (He left a sticky note, don’t worry), Levi immediately made some sandwiches and grabs some water bottles for his beautiful Omega.

            “Eren, I want to apologize for yelling at you earlier—,”

            Levi stops, staring at the empty bedroom, and then, he has an uneasy feeling in his gut. Levi roughly places all of the stuff in his hands on top of whatever surface that is close and runs down the hallways.

            Hanji is vacuuming the carpet but she got a whif of Levi’s smell way before the Alpha is in sight. She drops the vacuum and spreads her arms out in front of her, hoping it would stop Levi from running her over.

            “Levi! Levi wait!”

            The Alpha growls but stops anyway. Hanji takes a subtle step back, lips set in a straight line at the sight of Levi’s expression—fucking pissed, “Where is Eren!?”

            He’s upset and on edge. Its understandable, any Alpha would get protective if their Omega was almost murdered.

            But Eren is missing? Hanji shouldn’t think much of it but knowing Eren and this entire situation, she is also unsettled, “He maybe went to the bathroom. I suggest you calm down before he gets a smell of your aggressive scent.”

            “I can’t feel him! If Eren’s in the castle I could feel him! I could smell him! I can’t feel or smell him at all!”

            Levi shakes his head, possibly to shake out the anger but it does no good, “Get everyone. We are looking for him. Send the Alphas to look around the Kingdom and have Jean and someone else look outside Rose. Fuck, Hanji, what if Sina has him!?”

            “Levi—,”

            “Now!” Levi growls, canines contracting, “My Omega is out there we will look for him right now!”

            And so, with a sigh, Hanji nods her head and calls for the others.

 

* * *

 

 

Eren comes home to a mess. A literal mess, a mess Eren didn’t think was possible in the Ackerman castle. When he steps inside the huge doors, the yells and shrieks and the mess is leaving him afraid. But most of all, its Levi’s scent.

            It’s aggressive and scary and Eren frowns, following the scent.

            He hears voices during his run towards Levi ‘Eren? Oh thank God I can finish taking a shit now.’ ‘Its Eren! Someone go tell Levi before he goes crazy again’.

            Eren just softly smiles. His perfect Alpha.

            The Omega reaches what seems to be Kenny’s study, since it looks kind of like his mother’s study, and he raps on the door before pushing it open and coming in..

            He gets a quick glance of Kenny standing behind a desk, Hanji leaning against the corner of the room and Levi facing his father, still shirtless but back muscles protruding.

            Then, they all look at him.

            Eren looks into his Alpha’s eyes and the guilt of yelling at him earlier eats him alive. The Omega gives a watery smile to his Alpha, “Levi.”

            Levi’s aggressive scent is replaced with relief, immediately going towards Eren’s side and wrapping his arms around him. The Omega is engulfed in warmth and he smells sweat and soap and Levi and Eren laughs through his tears.

            “My precious Omega,” Levi whispers into Eren’s hair, squeezing the boy tighter, “Eren, I’m so sorry. Never run out like that ever again. Mike told me you took the car and I was so fucking afraid you went to Sina.”

            Eren shakes his head and brings his hands to clutch Levi’s back, “No. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean what I said earlier, Levi. I don’t hate you.”

            Eren feels Levi smile at his hair and the Alpha gives a possessive nip at Eren’s ear, “I know you don’t.”

            Kenny clears his throat from behind them and, out of the embarrassing realization that they have an audience, the brunette pulls away, cheeks aflame. Levi just rolls his eyes and glares at the obnoxious smile Kenny is sporting.

            “As much as this is heartwarming, Eren, I need to know where you went,” Kenny said nicely, his words soft and slow.     

            The Omega’s mouth parts and his eyes flicker towards Levi. His Alpha is looking at him expectantly, eyebrows drawn together. Eren swallows thickly before opening his mouth and saying, “I went to Maria.”

            Hanji’s eyebrows shoot up to her hairline and Kenny’s jaw drops. It looks comical really, and Eren would’ve laughed if it weren’t for the seriousness of the situation.

            “Maria,” Eren turns his head to see Levi talking, “Why did you go to Maria? Eren?”

            Eren shrugs and suddenly feels self-conscious, “Well, I just, I—I needed to see my country.”

            Looking at the King, Eren can tell it wasn’t a good enough explanation, so he started again, “Levi and I had a heated fight. The only place I know where to go is home.”

            Kenny nods in understanding.

            The Omega takes one shaky breath before turning his gaze on Levi. Because for what he is going to say next, only Levi is there. No one else. Just his Alpha.

            “I’m going to try to win my people back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it?? 
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS MAKE MY DAY!!
> 
> And just because I want to know you guys better, what's your favorite scene from this book so far? Mine has to be this one!!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO I KNOW THIS IS LATE AND I'M SO SORRY

Eren set up a plan with Kenny to talk to the King of Sina. The weird request was that he doesn’t want to be present, and so they’re going to talk to him over the phone. Levi mutters darkly of how smart he is. Eren agrees because if he doesn’t know what he looks like, he can’t kill him, even during war.

            The phone is buzzing, and despite only Eren and Kenny talking, Levi and Hanji are present as well. Hanji has out a notebook and pencil to mark down every word he says, and Levi is just there to give Eren the confidence boost he needs.

            A sharp sound and a voice, “Hello there, King Kenny and Prince Eren.”

            Levi grips Eren’s hand incredibly tight and the Omega squeezes back.

            “King of Sina, what is your name exactly?” Kenny asks in such a kind tone that you wouldn’t think he’d be sneering in anger.

            “I’d rather not say.” The voice is static like. Eren frowns. Where exactly is he if he’s not getting proper reception…?

            “Then what should we call you?” Kenny asks, his frustration showing.

            The Sina King _tsks_ “Calm your anger, Kenny. After Maria, I might destroy Rose, too.”

            “You’re not going to touch Maria!” Eren yells, his anger getting the best of him.

            Levi wraps an arm around Eren’s middle to calm him down and angrily nips at his Omega’s ear. Eren sighs and calms down, relaxing under Levi’s hold but ready to pounce at anyone once Levi lets go.

            “And that, of course, is the Prince Eren,” The voice chuckles darkly, which causes Levi to emit a low growl.

            “Prince Eren,” The Sina King calls out, “How does it feel to be the one that gets to live? I didn’t realize Levi is capable of fighting. And you have my poor missing Hanji? I wish she would come home, I miss her.”

            Once those words leave, Hanji whips her head up, her teeth clenching as an insane scary look passes her eye. Eren fears she’s going to viciously rip apart Kenny’s phone but the maid only snaps the pencil in her hand in half.

            “Ah, that sound. Must be Hanji, how are you my angel?”

            “You are such a fucking bitch,” Eren yells, not giving Hanji the pleasure of yelling it herself. Levi tries to calm Eren down again but the Omega angrily pushes his Alpha away, “How could you? All to conquer a country you would murder my parents?”

            “Murder is an ugly word,” The voice muses, voice still pleasant and soft that it drives Eren absolutely nuts, “How about…persuasion? They wouldn’t listen to me, so I persuaded them by killing them.”

            “That’s the most stupid thing I’ve heard in my entire life!” Eren screams, “And I have a horse working for me!”

            “Listen to me, you little bitch Omega.” Sina hisses, “The world is not fair. You know that, and so I am taking Maria and making it mine.”

            “And you listen to me.” Eren says, voice low and dangerous, “Just because I’m an Omega doesn’t mean I can’t put up a fight. You want Maria? Fight for it.”

            It became silent. Levi comes forward to grip at Eren’s forearm, ready to pull his Omega back so he won’t go insane but then the Sina King speaks up again.

            “Fine. I guess I’ll have to go to war anyway. Next month. Get ready.”

            The line goes dead.

            Eren curses and is about to throw Kenny’s phone across the room, but Levi grabs his Omega and pulls him close.

            “That didn’t go well at all.” Levi notes. Eren just scoffs and buries his head into Levi’s shoulder.

            “Eren, you have to control your anger.” Kenny scolds behind him, “I’m pretty sure you pissed off the King of Sina—or you know what? Calling him bastard seems simpler and spiritually fulfilling.”

            “Well the bastard can go fuck himself,” Levi growls, “How the hell do we get our troops ready by next month? It seems fucking impossible.”

            “It’s possible,” Eren pulls away and looks at Kenny in the eye, “I just need to start right now.”

            The entire time, Hanji hasn’t said a word, but spoke up, “I can help.”

            “We need all the insight you can give us about Sina first, Hanji.” Levi says, “And to talk to Reiner.”

            The maid sighs but nods at Levi and Eren, out of instinct, gives Levi a small kiss to his lips, “I’m going to go talk to Armin about Maria. I need to go back today and talk to them, Levi.”

            The Alpha whispers back, “I’m coming.”

            Eren shakes his head, “Levi—,”

            “Eren, I don’t know what I would do if something happened to you.” Levi stares into the green orbs, mouth in a tight line, “So I’m coming, no matter what.”

            The Omega just looks into those eyes, and for the first time, he sees fear in Levi. Not worry or anger or frustration, but pure fear. Eren just nods and presses his forehead against his shorter Alpha and smiles, “Okay.”

           

* * *

 

 

 

Hanji’s past is something tricky. Levi let Eren go to their room to call Armin and so he accompanies Hanji to go see Reiner, who is behind bars under guard. The entire time, neither of them say anything but Levi can’t help but look at Hanji suspiciously. The fact that Hanji is from Sina is giving him an uneasy feel, even though the maid did nothing to cause any sort of suspicion. But they are at the point where they can’t take any risks.

            “I can feel you staring at me, Levi.” Hanji says.

            The Alpha doesn’t look away, even when Hanji turns her head to stare right into Levi as well. Levi just rolls his eyes and says back, “I apologize.” He didn’t sound apologetic at all.

            “I hate how grumpy you get when Eren’s not around. It’s like a PMSing woman.”

            Despite not wanting to, Levi can’t help but crack a smile.

            Hanji herself chuckles but as she looks forward and Reiner is in view, the smile instantly drops. Her heart nervously beats against her chest and the veteran’s mouth parches. The blonde giant catches sight of the both of them and immediately, Reiner is up and pounding against the bars, ignoring the yells of the guard.

            “You bastards! Let me out of here or I swear to fucking God I will kill both of you!”

            Levi scoffs as he and Hanji stand before the bars. The Alpha is receiving a sadistic pleasure from Reiner’s lack of ability to do anything but verbally threaten them.

            “We have some questions,” Levi asks coolly, “And I one hundred percent suggest complying, or we might have to knock you out again.”

            Reiner hisses at them both. He completely ignores Levi as he settles his gaze on Hanji.

            “Why, Hanji?”

            Levi frowns at the defeated tone and gives his maid a side glance. Hanji’s eyes are hidden underneath her bangs, her head tilted downwards and her mouth set in a straight line.

            “Answer the question, Reiner.”    

            Reiner growls but cools down a little, his muscles going a little, if not much it is enough, pliant.

            Levi ignores the obvious moment and asks, “Why were you sent to kill Eren’s family?”

            Reiner just rolls his eyes. The Alpha scoffs again at the attitude.

            “Do you want me to send someone to beat you up or what?”

            “I don’t take any orders from you.” Reiner huffs out.

            Levi opens his mouth, ready to fire back at Reiner but Hanji intervenes.

            “Reiner, please, why did you kill Eren’s family?”

            The blonde looks at Hanji, his ex-teacher, and after a quiet moment and Levi almost losing his shit, he says, “We were given orders, Hanji. You know how it is.”

            “He never wanted to take over Maria before.” Hanji whispers, her voice so…fragile, “Why so suddenly?”

            Reiner doesn’t say anything but look down, his lip caught in between his teeth as he mutters out, “Well, he didn’t say. He just wanted the Jaeger family dead so it would be easier to take over Maria.”

            “Fucking bastard,” Levi huffs out.

            “I agree,” Hanji says, “Reiner, please tell us all you can about his plans. We need to know.”

            “Why?” Reiner barks. The maid frowns at the sudden change of tone and Levi growls.

            “Reiner—,”

            “You abandoned us, Hanji!” Reiner bellows, his hands coming up to grip the metal bars once more, “We saw you as our only family and you abandoned us!”

            Levi’s eyes widen at the sudden confession and he looks at Hanji with disbelief. What exactly happened?

            Hanji wouldn’t meet his eyes and just looks at Reiner with sadness, “I’m sorry, Reiner.”

            Reiner just huffs and looks away, “Whatever.”

            “Hanji,” Levi starts, “What happened at Sina?”

            The veteran frowns and looks at Levi in the eye. “Dark times, Levi. Dark times.”

 

* * *

 

 

Eren is tapping his fingers nervously against his legs as he calls Armin. The Omega is on top of his and Levi’s bed, legs crossed as he holds his phone against his ear. As it rings, Eren is running over thoughts in his head. Should he ask Armin how Maria is doing? Or should he just immediately talk about gaining his people’s trust? Nevertheless, Armin picks up before Eren could decide.

            “Eren!” Armin gushes. Eren could hear the smile.

            “Armin. We have important matters to discuss.”

            The mushroom hums on the other line and Eren proceeds to discuss his plans.

            “I need to win my people back, because earlier today I panicked and ran to Maria to meet one of my people. It’s a mother, and honestly, she gave me the confidence to do this. It will be hard, I know, but—but I need to do this,” As Eren continues to talk his voice gets weaker and it starts to break, “And—and I need your help. Armin, please—,”

            “Don’t worry, I understand.” Armin says, “But Eren…your parents just….just yesterday.”

            They died yesterday, didn’t they? Eren sadly thinks.

            “I don’t want you to over stress yourself so soon, Eren.”

            “I had a talk with Sina. They called war on Maria in a month, Armin.” Eren mutters sadly. He no longer feels any emotion as he talks monotonously, “I don’t have time to properly grieve Armin.”

            He doesn’t even know what happened to his parents’ bodies. All he knows is that Levi took care of it and he trusts that Levi took care of it properly.

            “Okay, Eren. Come to Maria tomorrow morning, I’ll be in the castle. Or try too…”

            “Fuck, is Nile trying to take over?”

            “Yeah. I’m sorry, Eren.”

            “Don’t be.”

            They continue to talk, and Eren sadly realizes his best friend isn’t lively anymore. Its sad how drastically Eren’s life changed in just a span of a month. A month. He can’t even believe it.

            There’s a sudden knock and Eren looks up to see Mikasa peeking her head in. The Omega gives her a small, warm smile before gesturing her to come in.

            “I better go now, Armin.”

            “Alright. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

            Eren hangs up as Mikasa sits at the edge of Eren’s bed. She looks distressed, her bottom lips in between in her teeth as he eyes refuse to meet Eren’s gaze.

            The Omega male frowns, “Mikasa? Are you okay?”

            She slightly nods. “I have something to tell you, Eren.”

            “Okay…”

            Mikasa takes a deep breath, her voice breaking as she starts, “Um…you know the day in the castle and Annie and Reiner barged in?”

            Eren nods.

            Mikasa fiddles with her fingers, “I, um, I didn’t want to tell this to anyone but—fuck Eren, you’re going to hate me.”

            Eren’s heart drops to his stomach and his mouth parches. Did she…?

            “Annie, she’s my—she’s my girlfriend. Or so I thought. She was using me to get to you and—Eren I fell for her lies and I’m sorry.” Mikasa is sobbing, there are tears and Eren gasps.

            “Mikasa…” His voice is strained.

            “I’m so sorry. What I did was wrong and I’m so—,”

            Mikasa is cut off.

            Her eyes are wide as her arms flail around. She can’t breathe…because Eren is hugging her too tight. The Omega male is squeezing Mikasa to him, he’s basically trying to break her in half as cries to her shoulder.

            “She fucked you over? I’m sorry, Mika.”

            Mikasa doesn’t say anything, she’s too surprised to. But she does wrap her arms around Eren and let him cry, because soon, she cries too. The Omega Princess breaks down, and this time it’s not because of the huge amount of guilt. Eren is too much of a God to live on this Earth. Somehow, she makes it her mission to protect him. He deserves it.

 

* * *

 

 

Levi and Hanji are staring each other down. Well, it’s mostly Levi staring Hanji down while she eats her food. They’re both at the kitchen and while Levi is having this need to be around Eren…his need to figure out Hanji’s past is bigger.

            But he doesn’t ask, because he knows Hanji knows what he wants. He’s giving her time to get ready. It’s obvious she’s nervous, because while everyone in the Ackerman castle mastered the art of monotone expressions, Hanji’s hands are shaking while holding the fork.

            “Hanji, I would like to get this over with today please.” Levi sarcastically comments on Hanji’s incredibly slow eating.

            The maid rolls her eyes but a deep frown is still on her face, “Okay.”

            Levi takes a deep breath through his nose as he sits up, his attention sharper.

            Hanji dusts off her hands and pushes her plate away. She situates herself comfortably as she nods towards Levi, “Ask away.”

            “What were you exactly? To Reiner and them?”

            Hanji softly smiles as if she’s reveling a memory, “I was their teacher. I used to teach at an assassin school and they were my first students.”

            “How did you become a teacher?”

            “At my forty years of living, I excelled the art of killing and combat at the age of twenty. I became a teacher at thirty, and I thought Reiner and Annie at thirty one. They were both ten—we were taught young—and they were both orphaned. Usually, orphans were put to train for war because the people of Sina aren’t really willing to put their own children or selves into war. Not only Annie or Reiner, but for the majority of them, I was the mother they never had—or the mother they just lost.”

            Hanji swallows thickly before continuing, “I was married to a man named Moblit. He’s the only one could handle my insanity and never get tired of it. I loved him—still do actually. But soon after our marriage, I was ordered a job. I had to kill the Jaegers.”

            Levi’s eyebrows are drawn together. The Sina King had a problem with them for ten years?

            “I know,” Hanji says as if she read Levi’s mind, “During that time was the peak of Carla’s reign. She was advancing Maria quickly and the Sina King—who, sadly, would not present himself to anyone—was feeling anxious. He wanted Carla gone before she could take over any remaining land.

            I obviously refused. I may have taught in assassin school but it was only to murder to evil. Queen Carla may be taking over land, but that is an issue the Scripts say you should only negotiate during war. Assassination shouldn’t be an option. It’s unjust. But the Sina King didn’t care. He wanted her dead.

            I didn’t kill her, obviously. I refused. I was someone who believes strongly in the Scripts, and the Sina King didn’t like it.

            It was bloody and messy. I was fired and threatened but I, fuck, I was so confident. I had a huge ego and that ego got Moblit killed. He killed Moblit, and my pride was the one to blame.

            So I left, and that meant I left those kids who looked up to me. Who thought of me as their family, but the only thing I could think of was Moblit’s dead body as I came home. I ran to Rose and somehow became a maid for the Ackerman kingdom but you guys helped me forget while I raised your idiotic selves.”

            Hanji gives Levi a small smile, “I’m now forty fucking eight, and my past is biting me in the ass.”

            Throughout the confession, Levi’s heart gets heavier and heavier. He thinks of the nights when he is up at three in the morning to find out that Hanji is too. He thinks of despite it all, Hanji manages to keep this amazing exterior.

            The Alpha gets up and walks over to his maid, only to awkwardly throw his arm around her. Hanji gives out an ‘omf’ but accepts it nonetheless, no matter how awkward it is. Levi is slightly crouching and Hanji is twisting her back in an awkward angle but the maid sees the thought of it. And she smiles.

            “Fuck, Hanji, I’m sorry I made you relive all of that.”

            “Don’t worry.” She whispers, “You have no idea how glad I am I have this chance to destroy that Sina fucker.”

            Levi just hums, “I need a favor, Hanji.”

            “Hm?”

            “Train me to kill.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it?? 
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS MAKE MY DAY!!
> 
> Honestly, though, this chapter seems a bit boring. It is bringing background but..it's a bit boring.
> 
> Question: Who is your favorite character and why? :D


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M  
> SO  
> SORRY  
> FOR  
> THE  
> WAIT  
> I know this chapter isn't something 'worth the wait', but it's been such a hectic month for me. Luckily, Thanksgiving break and time to write in between family visits. So I shit this out. (Emphasis on shit.)
> 
> But enjoy! 
> 
> Another thing, I can't promise that the next update will be quick. I do have exams coming up but if I do find free time I'll try my best!

It’s been approximately two weeks since Eren’s life flipped. Two weeks. It’s insane, scary, fucking stupid, and he wants to sleep. Eren Jaeger wants to sleep and wake up to his family, see his mother smiling at him in the mornings. He wants to walk by the library and see his father reading theoretical novels. He wants to wake up on the morning of his Blood Ceremony and realize he is an Alpha. This is all a horrible nightmare.

            Eren wants it all to stop.

            “—Eren.”

            The brunette’s eyes flip open, the feeling of fatigue making it hard. Even so, he rubs his eyes and looks up at Armin. It’s not a dream. This is Eren Jaeger’s life.

            “It’s almost time.” Armin whispers. 

            They’re in Eren’s old room at the Jaeger castle and it’s quiet and soft. His mother may not be there, nor his father, but Armin’s quiet voice in the comfort of his bed sheets is close enough.

            The Omega nods, swallowing spit and wiping off drool. He gets up, feet planted on cold floor, and begins to walk.

            It’s time to face reality.

 

Eren has realized he’s never spoken in front of his people before. It all just strikes him when Armin asks him this one question.

            “So, what are you going to say?”

            _…what._

            “Wait,” Eren freezes, and Armin accidentally collides into his back, “I’m supposed to have a plan?”

            Armin looks at Eren with disbelief and a wee bit of annoyance, “Uh…yes.”

            The Omega Prince curses, “I didn’t—hell, I didn’t…I’m fucked aren’t I? Why should I even try? I should just go and kill myself and save my ass from the embarrassment of my own Kingdom considering me a fool because I don’t know what to say.”

            “What was going through your mind when you wanted to speak to them? You wanted something, right?”

            “Yeah, I wanted them to like me. I just—I guess after all of the things, I wasn’t so focused on what I’m going to say exactly.”

            “Eren!” Armin grabs at his hair, which Eren suddenly notices that it’s kind of long. Well, long for Armin. _God! Eren, focus_! “Okay, we’ll get Hanji from the crowd, wait, or—hold on.”

            Armin takes out his phone and his thumbs tap over the screen so quickly Eren can’t even see who it is.

            “Hey! We need you here. Please come quick.” And Armin quickly pockets it.

            Eren frowns, “Who did you call?”

            But Armin isn’t even listening to him. If anything, Armin is panicking, “Shit. Shit. I’m not much of a public speaker, Eren, so I don’t know how to help you—okay, how about we get one of your old speeches from English class, alter some of the words, and you’re good?”

            “What the fuck—Armin, those speeches were about stupid things in novels that were supposed to ‘change my life’ or some shit. I shit you not, my English teacher once asked me about an importance of a goddamn chair!”

            “Maybe the chair is relevant!”

            “It’s The Outsiders! Like hell it was relevant!”

            “What are you shits arguing about?”

            Levi. Eren quiets down, but Armin beams in happiness, “Ah, Levi, you’re here. Can you help us?”

            Eren turns to face his Alpha. Levi is closer than Eren thought, but he walks closer until his chest is pressed against Eren’s back. The Omega physically relaxes and leans back. _Levi._

            “What’s going on?” Levi asks, his voice softer.

            Armin’s eyes flicker between Eren and Levi before deciding to look down. A small, obvious, and really obnoxious smile present on his lips. Eren rolls his eyes before answering.

            “I don’t know what to say.”

            “Seriously?” Levi asks as though he’s holding back a laugh.

            Eren scowls and pulls away from his hold, “Yes, seriously! I was in the heat of the moment, I forgot to plan.”

            “Eren, what is the end goal after all of this.”

            The brunette awkwardly rubs the back of his neck, “Get all of my people to like me, I guess.”

            “That’s easy,”

            Eren scowls and steps forward, ready to have a verbal smack down with his fiancé until Levi grabs his face and keeps him still.

            “Just speak your heart, ma reine, and everything will be okay. Don’t plan, don’t ‘proofread’, don’t think. Just talk. You’ll be fine.”

            Eren goes pliant and looks at Levi. His lower lip wobbles as he feels his eyes water. He whispers, “Levi…” it’s so soft it’s barely audible, “I’m so scared.”

            Levi presses his forehead against Eren, his nose rubbing his wife’s, “That’s okay, Eren. You can be scared. But don’t let that stop you.”

            Eren nods, lips pressed together tightly and eyes squeezed together in a failed attempt to hide his tears. A small sob sneaks out and Levi grabs his waist to pull him closer.

            “What if I mess up? Tell me what to do, Levi. Tell me what’s right.”

            “Eren, no matter what kind of wisdom dictates you the option you should pick, no one will be able to tell if it’s right or wrong till you arrive to some sort of outcome, resulting from your choice. The only thing we are allowed to do is believe that we won’t regret the choice we made.” Levi presses chaste kisses on each of Eren’s eyelids, “So make the choice you’ll regret the least.”

            Eren nods.

 

* * *

 

 

Mikasa watches from the outside of the castle as Eren comes up to the balcony. The people behind her cease their chatter as the remaining Jaeger is standing above them, his eyes hidden underneath his bangs as he looks down on clenched hands.

            Mikasa frowns at Eren’s obvious nervousness. Is he going to do okay?

            “People of Maria,” Eren starts. His voice is shaky. “I know these past two weeks have been really difficult. I know, I really do. First, it’s the firstborn Omega scare. Then, my parents…” He takes a shaky breath, “…their deaths. Now, all you have is me. Someone most of you think of as a curse, others think of as the remaining Jaeger blood.

            I’m not good with speeches. I know that sucks, since I’m supposed to be someone who’s flawless when it comes to delivering speeches and persuading people. But I was always told I put too much emotion or that I’m too informal. So I might choke this out, and I’m sorry.

            Um, I want to start off saying that I miss my parents. So, _so_ much.” Eren’s voice cracks and so does Mikasa’s heart, “And I want to say I hated my Omega blood. It causes so much shit for me, you have no idea. Now, I’m someone’s wife. And you all hate me. Honestly, you may not hate me but you’re terrified for the Kingdom and I understand, I do!

            But why don’t you trust me? What’s different between an Omega and an Alpha? Is it the power they have? The power of their scents, their bloody goddamn scents. Sure, it’s in my instinct to cower before an Alpha but never in my life have I acted like an Omega on will! Never! Before my blood revealing, every single one of you would preach about how much of a great king I would make! What changed? I’m still that loud, determined, son of Carla Jaeger. I’m still that soft, kind son of Grisha Jaeger. Nothing changed except my blood.

            I’m no one’s ‘wife’. I’m no one’s ‘bitch’. I may be an Omega, but I’m not any less of an Alpha. Sina is going to take over Maria. They think because my parents are gone and we are discarded and scattered, they can easily grasp our country and seize control! In this world, you have to win. If we win, we live, if we lose, we die—mentally and emotionally—and if we don’t fight, we can’t win!”

            Eren looks up, his teeth grinding together and eyes vicious and terrifying out of beautiful turquoise. Yet, there is beauty in madness.

            “Those Army of Titans or whatever those bastards call themselves! They’re waiting. They’re ready. But I’ll erase their existence from this world. I’m going to kill em’ all! Not even a single one of them will be left! _ALL I NEED IS FOR YOU TO PUT YOUR TRUST IN ME!_ ”

            Silence.

            Complete utter silence.

            _The world is cruel_ , Mikasa thinks. _Only victors are allowed to live…this world is merciless like that._

            The crowd responds. Cheers. Applause. Chants.

            Mikasa smiles at Eren’s awe, at the smile beginning to blossom.

            _I believe you’re going to be a great victor, Eren Jaeger._

           

 

* * *

 

 

Hanji laughs and claps her hands together in happiness. That was fucking amazing, and, even despite the lack of reaction, Hanji knows Levi thinks the same.

            “Aw, that little cutie did it!” Hanji squeals, “That was amazing!”

            “That was,” Levi whispers, “That really was.”

            They watch as Eren comes back inside and he rushes over to Levi and Hanji. He’s laughing and smiling and glowing. The cheers from outside are still bright and beautiful and Hanji is so proud. And she’s so happy for him.

            “Levi,” Eren comes close and launches himself to his fiancé, “I did it! I fucking did it!”

            Levi smiles and hugs Eren close, burying his face on Eren’s shoulder.

            “I’m proud of you, Eren!” Hanji smiles and despite wanting to ruffle up Eren’s hair, she knows from Levi’s blissed expression that touching his Omega isn’t the best choice.

            Yet, Eren pulls away and gives Hanji a hug, “Thank you, Hanji. For everything, thank you.”

            Hanji laughs as she nods and hugs the Omega Prince just as tight, “And thank you.”

            Around the corner, Armin runs in, his face just as bright and happy as Eren’s, “Eren! I was standing by the crowd to judge their reactions and holy hell, Eren you did great! You did it, Eren! You gained their trust!”

            Eren laughs and looks at Levi, an emotion of gratitude in his eyes. Levi only kisses him softly.

            “So…what are the war plans.” Armin whispers.

            The sudden change in tension almost gives Hanji a head ache. Eren’s bright smile falters and Levi is back to frowning. Hanji herself could feel her own heart beat roughly.

            “I—I don’t know yet…I have a slight idea, but I’ll get to it.” Eren takes a deep breath, “I’m terrified.”

            “Hey, cutie.” Hanji softly calls out, her smile matching her tone of voice, “Don’t worry. If anything, you should train your troops. Levi and I will help.”

            Eren nods and turns to Armin, “Ar, will you be my second in command?”

            Armin nods, “Of course, Eren.”

            “Honestly, I suggest we discuss this another time,” Levi speaks up, “Just rest for now, Eren.”

            The Omega Prince purses his lips and nods, seemingly lost in thought, “I just have a bad feeling, Levi.”

            Levi sighs and pulls his Omega close. Hanji sees that the Alpha is about to nibble on Eren’s ear, but Eren pulls away.

            “I’m serious, Levi. I just have a really bad feeling.”

            “Don’t.” Levi wraps his arms around Eren’s waist again, “It’s going to be okay. Trust me.”

            Eren purses his lips and looks over at Hanji and Armin, sees their reassuring smiles, and nods. Levi pulls him close again and this time the Omega lets himself be pulled. Eren wraps his arms around Levi, but he’s still lost in thought.

            He has such a bad feeling about this.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Elsewhere, in a dark dungeon filled with shadows, a mysterious being is cloaked head to two and is hidden in the darkness. Yet, there’s a single light in the middle, and right there is placed a man, reading from a script on his hands—which were visibly shaking.

            “—All I need is for you to put your trust in me.” He stops, hands coming down to his sides, “That is all, your highness.”

            The Sina King laughs, relieving the man’s worry. He can’t see him, so he can’t tell whether the King is in a bad mood or not.

            “What a brat and what a childish speech. Obviously unplanned and yet, they think it’s going to work.” He’s still laughing. It’s a deceiving kind of laugh, where it seems as though he’s choking. In the shadows, the man can see him roughly move up and down, “This is nothing.”

            “Um,” The man visibly swallows, “I wouldn’t be so sure, your highness. They do have Rose with them—and Levi. Levi Ackerman, through our observations, has shown a strong and fierce opponent.”

            Sina King stops his laughter and growls, “Levi. How could I forget about that midget? He is going to be a bit annoying.”

            But he stops, and a pleased noise comes out. The man drily swallows, waiting for the moment he can leave.

            “I have no patience to mess around though, so I guess I have to kill them all at one blow.” Sina King muses, “Mister, you should meet my general.”

            The man quickly nods his head.

            Sina King laughs, “You’re so scared, it’s hilarious. But anyway, Erwin! Come out!”

            The man turns his head to look behind him, and into the light comes Erwin Smith. Tall, broad, face determined and lips set into a straight line.

            “Erwin, are you ready to destroy the Jaeger bitch and the Ackermans?” The Sina King sings, his voice playful and slightly flirty, “Now that I think about it, I’d get Maria _and_ Rose. Happy fucking birthday to me!”

            Erwin nods, “Anything for you, sir.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GASP ERWIN SMITH FINALLY MAKES HIS APPEARANCE 
> 
> DUN DUN DUN
> 
> Question: Favorite character? :D
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS MAKE MY DAY


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back??

How long has it been since Eren moved here? A month? Less? Levi tries to think back. It is unrealistic how everything just fell apart. Here is Eren Jaeger. Two months ago, Levi would find the idea of his wedding to Eren, well, preposterous. Big word for a big situation.

            It’s hard to stay sane, since everyone around him obviously isn’t. Eren is going through major emotional changes through Omega genes and the death of his parents. While simultaneously in charge of war plans alongside Armin. Hanji is not who she seems to be, and Levi is feeling rocky about her. _Can he trust her?_ And Mikasa was in love (or maybe she still is, who knows) with the blonde bitch who killed Eren’s parents.

            Life seems swell.

            It’s been a week since Eren’s speech. Levi’s wife (he needs to stop referring to Eren as his wife. They haven’t been married yet.) is sitting on their king bed, face concentrated as he peers down on his little messily drawn map. Levi tried to help Eren for the battle plans but his exact words were _‘I can’t let my Alpha husband do my job. I can do it’_

            The raven understands Eren wants to prove his independence and shit, but sharing ideas doesn’t mean you’re being submissive. But whatever.

            So Levi is laying down on the bed beside Eren, eyes on the ceiling. Everyone is tense and doing their own shit but here is the future King doing nothing. Is this foreshadowing? Being Eren Jaeger’s husband meant just protecting the green eyed idiot from doing stupid things but having no say in royal, political, or war matters?

            “Hey, Eren.” Levi calls out. It’s morning and Levi just woke up. His voice is still pretty rough.

            Eren hums in response.

            “Do you ever plan on showing me your plans? Or am I going into this blindly?” Levi may or may said that too harshly.

            Eren’s bushy eyebrows come together as he glares at Levi at the corner of his eye, “You sound mad.”

            “I am mad.” _No, not mad. Irritated._ Damn, why is he making a scene?

            “Why are you mad?” Eren says. He’s just as irritated too. Levi can’t blame him, really, but at the same time he could care less.

            “I’m not mad,” Levi eventually says after a hesitating breath. He looks away from Eren, refusing to meet his gaze, “Never mind it.”

            “You obviously are mad if you just fucking said you were.”

            “Don’t snap at me, Eren.”

            “Tell me the problem, Levi!”

            Levi growls, meeting Eren’s gaze with a harder one, and that shuts Eren up. The Omega sighs and closes his eyes.

            “You can’t expect me to read your mind. We are going to be married soon, you have to talk to me.”

            “Oh, now you want to talk?” Levi mutters. God, what’s happening to him? He’s supposed to be the sane one, he can’t go emotional. Levi doesn’t do emotional. He does mad or calm. No in between.

            “Levi, what the hell is going on?”

            So Levi forces himself to sit up and twist his body to face Eren, “I’m an Alpha.”

            Eren nods, looking at him as though he’s crazy, “Okay?”

            “And you are taking over my power to rule, Eren.” Levi says.

            Eren blanches, “What the fuck? Since when?”

            “I know it’s going to happen when you slowly don’t let me share my input. Now, it’s a war. Your excuse? I’m an Omega and I need to prove myself. That’s great, but as an Alpha, it is in my _royal blood_ to rule.”

            Eren angrily shoves his map away, meeting Levi with the same intense gaze, “So are you telling me to back down and let you do whatever the hell you want?”

            Levi could tell this will get messy. He gets off the bed, making his way to the door. Eren calls for him again.

            “No.” Levi finally says. The door is open and he’s about to walk out, “But don’t force me to back down just to prove a point about yourself.”

            With that, the door is slammed shut.

 

* * *

 

 

Eren is at Maria. After his argument with Levi, he can’t seem to find his Alpha anywhere. So he’s here with Armin to call soldiers and see the training barracks. Levi’s last statement is still haunting his mind, and after half an hour of mentally cursing him out, the guilt is setting in and Eren wishes he could go back and have a talk with Levi.

            But, in the meanwhile, he just confesses to Armin.

            The blonde’s eyes were wide through the whole thing. To him, the fact that Levi would even start an argument must be almost otherworldly.

            “Wow.”

            They’re at the center of the barracks, seeing the new soldiers. They’re all training intensely, sweat pouring down like water. It actually looks quite disgusting. But the all of the soldiers look ready, because they all are obviously driven to achieve that physical potential to take on anything. Eren isn’t sure if it’s because of his speech or if it’s in them to begin with. Either way, it amazes the Omega.

            “I know.” Eren switches his attention back to Armin, “I don’t know what to do.”

            Armin smiles, “Have a talk with him. Talking goes a long way, believe it or not.”

            “I wish. I tried to find him but he was nowhere to be seen.”

            “He’ll be there when you get back.”

            Eren thinks so, but a dangerous thought of Levi getting kidnapped passes his mind. No, he should stay positive. The world can’t be so cruel to take everything away from him.

            “What should I say?”

            “Well, how do you feel?”

            “I don’t know. Bad.”

            “You both are Alphas. You in the inside, him naturally. I know it’ll be hard when it comes to power on who to give it to. I think this past month Levi has done a good job on letting you do what you need to do, but he must be missing having his say in things. It’ll be hard not to.”

            Eren sighs and nods. “I haven’t been thinking about how he would be feeling.”

            “I bet he understands that.”

            The Omega cracks a smile, “How are you good at this?”

            “I’m not. I’m just not oblivious like you.”

            Eren shoves Armin, the cackling blonde tumbles into the floor. The tension is gone once again, but as fast as it left, it came back when Pixis comes towards them. The Army General of Maria has been appointing new soldiers for the upcoming war, and Armin, speaking from experience, says he’s the best there is. Pixis never panics and always thinks straight. A fine trait for a general. But as he stops before Eren and Armin, the Omega could see Pixis’ eyebrows slightly furrowed.

            “We have a problem, your highness.”

            “What is it?”

            “We are short on army members for Maria.”

            “Oh, by how many?”

            “Several hundred.”

            Armin immediately stands up. Eren himself gasps.

            “Well—how many does Sina have?”

            “They only have a thousand. But, remember your highness, Sina is very up to scale. They have many technological findings we can’t afford to have from our lack of resources. Who knows what’s up their sleeve.”

            “Fuck,”

            For a mere second, everything seems to be at doom. As though sensing Eren’s upcoming panic, Pixis making a ‘follow me’ gesture and immediately struts out. Eren and Armin follow. While following the general, Eren looks at the training soldiers once again. This time, he imagines them all dead. All of them. What would happen then? Eren swallows as a knot forms in his throat.

            They go into an office, door closing behind him and Pixis finally speaks his mind. “Are we going to have Rose help us? We never discussed it.”

            “I’ll ask.” Eren says. Well, definitely.

            Pixis nods, “Please do. Because right now, our chances of winning seem pretty slim.”

 

* * *

 

 

Levi and Hanji and Mikasa are doing what they did before Eren moved in. They’re getting drunk in the back of the castle while Kenny is oblivious to their absence. Those were the times, because now, they are drinking to forget. Back then, they were drinking to live a little. It’s funny, how growing up changes people.

            Levi takes another sip of vodka. He is the only one of the three with vodka while Hanji has wine and Mikasa has beer. (Mikasa is a lightweight.) Levi really wants to forget and get at ease for one day.

            They’re all different kinds of drunks. Mikasa is a quiet and scary drunk, with a murderous look on her face. Hanji is a cuddly drunk (Levi always ends up hitting her with the bottle to get her to let go of him) and Levi is a senile drunk. He always ends up being bitter and moody. How does that make him forget? He doesn’t know, because he’s here, spilling his feelings to Hanji.

            “I can’t fucking believe him.” Levi growls. The bitterness growing with every sip he takes, “I-I try to do everything for him, and he can’t even fucking…fucking…” _What was he going to say?_ “…I forgot what I was going to say.”

            Hanji just giggles wildly as she is latched onto Mikasa. Mikasa herself is just staring ahead, her facial expression similar to the girl from the Grudge.

            “Levi, you’re so silly,” Hanji lets go of Mikasa, about to latch onto Levi but the raven hits her head with his bottle of vodka before it could happen.

            “Don’t touch me, vile woman.” Levi spits out.

            Hanji pouts but immediately laughs again. She goes back to hugging Mikasa. The Omega Princess only grunts. These mess of a human beings.

            So Levi proceeds to talk again, “Am I in the wrong, Hanshi?” He finds it hard to pronounce the ‘j’ during his slurring.

            Hanji makes a humming noise before sitting up straight, “No! Of course not! Neither of you are.” Hanji yawns, eyes slowly closing shut and body going lax.

            Before she could fall onto Levi, the raven hits her with the bottle again, waking her up.

            “Help me, you useless bitch.”

            “Look Levi.” Hanji’s eyes are glassed over. She hunches over, hand on her knee to support herself, “As a _beta_ , and someone who was in a relation _ship_ , you and Eren basically have to _share_ the power.” Hanji hiccups. She tends to emphasis random words in her sentence, “Your relationship is no longer dominate and the submissive. You’re both equals.”

            Levi nods, “That makes sense. I hope I don’t forget that.”

            Hanji just laughs.

            As time goes on, Levi stopped drinking too much. He doesn’t want to be so drunk he forgot Hanji’s advice, but he’s still drunk enough that his sense are in the down low. Sure, maybe that’s dangerous. Someone could come by and kidnap the three of them. Kill them, too. But nothing could be worse than having Eren there, staring the three of them down with obvious annoyance and disgust.

            Eren gasps as he rounds the corner, Levi is surprised while Hanji is giggling. No reaction from Mikasa but that’s expected.

            “You-you’re drunk!” Eren says finally, “Why are you drunk?”

            Everything is woozy in Levi’s brain, “Uhhhhh…” He forgot the question. Wow, maybe he is too drunk to even remember Hanji’s advice.

            Eren just sighs in annoyance and pulls at his hair, “This is where you were? Drinking? I came to talk to you and you’re here drinking!?”

            Eren is so pissed. “Look, Eren,” Levi starts. He struggles to get up. It was like an obstacle, trying to figure out how his feet work and using the wall as support (He accidentally fell on Hanji once.) “I’m not drunk.”

            Levi falls over again.

            Eren is grumbling to himself as Levi pulls himself up again. “I can’t believe you.”

            “I can’t believe I’m drunk,” Levi then proceeds to laugh.

            Before Eren could stomp away in annoyance, Levi comes closer and grabs Eren’s sleeve. The Omega looks like he’s about to push Levi down a ditch but the raven speaks.

            “Wait, wait.” Levi holds up a finger to Eren’s lips. He thinks he’s doing it nicely but it ends up going in Eren’s mouth, fingernail scrapping the roof of it. While Eren pulls away Levi’s finger, face skewered in disgust as he tastes the vodka, Levi gathers his thoughts, “I need to tell you something so I don’t forget it in the morning.”

            Eren rolls his eyes but stays put. Levi takes it as his cue to start talking.

            “Hanshi says that we need to share our power. We are no longer dominate and submissive, and I don’t mind sharing power. I don’t mind it at all.” Levi smiles. Eren has never seen Levi in such a state. So blissed out and, well, happy. “Shust know that no matter what, Eren, I love you.”

            Levi bends forward and presses a chaste kiss on Eren’s lips, not noticing the surprise in Eren’s eyes.

            But before Eren could say anything, the Alpha is turning another way as he throws up. The stench is horrible and Levi doesn’t look anywhere near pleasing, Eren still rubs his back and runs his fingers through Levi’s hair.

            _He loves me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENTS AND KUDOS MAKE MY DAY
> 
> Is this story still interesting to you guys? I mean, I feel as though it lost it's charm once all of these plot twists started happening. Most people must be looking for an easy read. 
> 
> Tell me your thoughts about it. 
> 
> (and I might have another story posted?)


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT IS UP MY BEAUTIES  
>  AND WAIT!   
> Please check out the notes near the end. Thank you!

The morning is beautiful. Very, very much so. It’s the kind of beautiful that will make people stop and admire it, even stepping outside to relish in the proper breeze to sun ratio. The type of beautiful that poets will write another thousand poems about. _The sun once again shines with it’s ethereal beauty, blessing all that may witness it._

            That’s Levi’s first thought as he opens his eyes, looking right outside the window of his bedroom. Wow.

            But after he regains memory and senses the presence oh so obviously glowering behind him, the beauty of the morning is forgotten as the fear of Eren’s wrath is suddenly present. What a nice twist of emotions. So fast it gave Levi a headache. Oh, along with the headache he gets while being hungover.

            He slowly turns around, meeting Eren’s eyes and hoping and praying to God his Omega doesn’t start yelling. He really doesn’t think his head could handle the loud noise. Eren looks as though he’s about to yell, his lips turned downwards, eyebrows furrowed and eyes obviously showing his anger.

            No words were spoken for a quite a while. Levi, because he doesn’t know what to say and isn’t sure if saying anything is a good idea. Eren, because he’s gathering his thoughts.  

            Finally, Eren opens his mouth.

            “I’m sorry.”

            It was so soft that Levi could barely catch it from his annoying headache. The Alpha is surprised, because the last time Levi saw him Eren looked as though he’s about to sock him.

            “What?” Levi asks.

            Eren looks away. Levi isn’t sure if it’s from embarrassment or shame or both.

            “I’m sorry for treating you in such a way.”

            “Eren—,”

            “No, let me talk. I have been so wrapped up in my shit that I forgot about you. I know that’s sucky of me because you’ve done nothing but take care of me and be a perfect Alpha. I repaid it by being inconsiderate and you had every right to be upset with me yesterday. The drinking thing? I get it, Hanji explained everything to me this morning. I still threw away the bottles, though, because we can’t afford to relax, Levi,” The brunette takes a deep breath, “And—and…I lo—,”

            The door is pushed open and both men jump. Eren in surprise but Levi for his poor head.

            Hanji is standing there, geared up differently from her regular modest maid outfit. She’s wearing pure black, head to toe. Her normally messy ponytail is combed back tightly and her glasses are gone. She doesn’t seem like a forty year old maid anymore. She looks like the epitome of badass. (Eren didn’t think she can get anymore cooler, he was proven wrong)

            “Eren!” Hanji grins, “Armin contacted Mikasa and I about our troops. We are training with them today, you know, to get back into shape. You in?”

            Eren is still awed by Hanji’s demeanor but quickly nods his yes. He looks back at Levi but the raven is glaring at Hanji, clutching his head quite tightly. Hanji does speak in a volume louder than regular people when she’s only talking.

            “Of course. Levi, you’re going to rest, correct?”

            The Alpha nods, falling backwards onto his pillow. Eren’s voice is so soft and blissful next to Hanji’s banshee screaming.

            Hanji softly cackles, “Hungover?” Hanji has a gift to never get hungover.

            “I will skin you alive, woman.”

            “Nice to know you’re still senile.”

            Levi glares at her in the corner of his eye. Hanji looks at Eren expectedly, but the brunette hesitates. Eren glances back at Levi one more time before looking at the beta again, “Um, I need to talk to Levi about something. I will catch up to you guys.”

            Hanji nods and walks out, slamming the door shut only to spite Levi. It worked, as Eren could hear her cackling when Levi curses her out. It was quiet again, and this time Levi is looking at Eren, waiting.

            But Eren can’t bring himself to speak again.

            So Levi pushes him, “You were saying?”

            The brunette fiddles with his fingers. Yesterday, Levi told Eren that he loved him. Sure, he was drunk and immediately threw up afterwards (resulting in Eren dragging him back inside and getting him safely into bed after he lightly washes Levi with a cloth). And yeah, Levi may not even remember. But Eren knows that alcohol only heightens your emotions and feelings, and so Levi probably meant it. But—but…

            “Eren!”

            Eren is snapped out of his thoughts as he looks at Levi again. The raven is frowning at him, worry evident in his eyes.

            Fuck it. “I love you.”

            Before Levi could even comprehend, Eren briskly walks out, slamming the door shut behind him.

            But he’s smiling wide.

 

* * *

 

 

The thing about training is that Eren can’t do it well. He has been in his physical education classes when he was a younger teen, but that was years ago and he hasn’t properly worked out since then. Eren is really out of shape.

            But he’s not letting that stop him.

            His stomach is aching as he continues to run around the training barracks in Rose, along with the other soldiers. Armin took it upon himself to call Kenny and Hanji in the morning when Eren called him, saying he’s taking care of Levi’s drunk self. It kind of made Armin’s day when Levi sang to him through the phone, Eren yelling at him with irritation (and to hide the swelling of his heart from Levi’s cuteness). And so, Rose immediately is in action. Unlike Maria, Rose’s soldiers are more trained. Even without the worry of war, they’re called in three times a month to train intensely to keep in shape with each other, just in case. Just in case situations like these arrive.

            But Eren is dying. Hanji is fine (even though she didn’t workout for ten years) and Mikasa is doing superb (She’s always on the top of her game. She’s wearing a sports bra and has about the same amount of abs Levi does).

            It’s all unfair.

            But he doesn’t let that stop him.

            Or, until his legs gave out and he’s wheezing on the floor.

            Hanji and Mikasa stop running right when they see Eren fall down. The rest of the soldiers continue, some running around Eren’s dying form (trying to hide their amusement but failing). Both women jog back, crouching down to Eren’s form.

            “You okay, cutie?” Hanji asks.

            Eren looks at her with disbelief, “No. Hanji. I am not. I am dying and soon I will meet my parents in the paradise in the sky. RIP Eren Jaeger, died from running too much. It will be a sad and pathetic death.”

            “You’re way out of shape.” Mikasa says softly. But Eren doesn’t miss the underlying concealment of laughter.

            “I know.” He pouts.

            Hanji is laughing, “It’s only been one lap, boy. We still have twenty more.”

            Eren wants to cry, “Twenty? They’re so long!”

            “It’s the equivalent to twenty miles.” Mikasa says.

            Eren groans and flops to the ground. His stomach still hurts, he doesn’t understand why though. “I really, really want to. I started this with fire but now everything hurts.”

            Mikasa just hums, “Baby steps. You have weeks to grow.”

            “The war is in four weeks.” Eren whispers. To the ground, specifically. His nose is buried there as he looks down, like he’s dead and unmoving, “I may not have time.”

            Hanji pats Eren’s back soothingly, “You’re Eren Jaeger. Set your heart to it, and you can get anything. Not everyone has that amount of spirit in them.”

 

* * *

 

 

Eren is back at Maria. After an intense three hour training session, Eren finally called it quits. His entire body is aching (He can’t imagine how it will feel tomorrow) and he wants to do nothing but sleep. Yet it seems sleep wont come anything soon because Eren has to discuss war plans with Armin and Pixis.

            They’re in Pixis office. A nice, large diorama of the area between Maria and Sina is present. It’s a desert land, with mountains as the border between Maria and Sina. On the diorama, little toothpicks with bottoms are placed. One side of them red, and the other is green.

            “The red is Maria,” Pixis explained, “The green is Sina.”

            Eren hums, studying the area, racking his brain of ideas. Meanwhile, Armin speaks up,

            “With the Rose recruits, we have practically ten thousand soldiers.” Armin says proudly, “Sina doesn’t have a chance against us.”

            “I wouldn’t be so confident Armin,” Pixis says, “The Sina King knows of the alliance of Rose and Maria. He obviously would have expected that, and he may be ready for it. My idea for war plan is for him not to know about all ten thousand of us.”

            “Amazing idea,” Eren says. It seems as though a bulb lit up right on top of him, “We should have two thousand in the middle. Heading straight against Sina.”

            Eren reaches down and separates the red toothpicks in thirds. One side of the third is pushed to the side, the other side of the third is pushed to the other side. Eren immediately pushing Sina forward, all three sides of the red pins staring right at it as the green pins settles in the middle.

            “The others, split in half, could hide in the sides right here. We could take Sina in surprise and have them pop up, and attack in the middle. It’ll be obviously they’ll have heavy defenses on the front.”

            Armin is laughing in glee, “The Trident. That’s what it is called.”

            As to prove the ‘trident’, Armin messed around with Eren’s placement of toothpicks on the diorama. The pins in the middle is formed like an arrow, the toothpicks on either side curved like crescent moons. It looks like a real trident, the redness of the toothpicks helping the visual even more. The green pins, only a thousand, seem to be under a wrath of the Poseidon, Greek God owning the marvelous Trident. Eren smiles to himself, but then immediately thinks _No wonder people like power._ Power itself is like a drug.

            Pixis is smiling, “That’s a great idea, Eren.”

            Eren just sheepishly shrugs, smiling as well. He’s feeling quite giddy at his discovery.

            But Pixis raises a finger, “But it is very, very dangerous.”

            The giddiness disappears. “Huh?”

            Armin anxiously laughs behind him, “Yeah, we haven’t exactly tested out the Trident ever before…so we aren’t really confident on the results.”

            Eren wants to curse and flail his arms around. What’s not to be confident about? It seems pretty simple and straightforward. He says just that, except, well, nicer, “I feel as though it’s going to be fine, I mean, what’s to worry about?”

            Armin points at the two curved arrows attached to the middle, “While they are moving and trying to attack Sina in the middle—we don’t really know how long it will take for them to get there. Meanwhile, our defenses” – Armin points at the middle of the Trident—“are weak from the lack of people. We will have a shield built up on the front but we can’t be so sure that it will be able to work under whatever Sina dishes out on us.”

            Spoken like a true General. But Eren just breaths out in defeat, “Oh.”

            Armin frowns at Eren’s defeated expression. He opens his mouth, ready to fight against any of Eren’s internal doubts before the door behind them opens. It’s a loud creak and Eren flinches back in surprise and Armin does as well, immediately moving to knock over the pins. He’s being safe.

            But it’s Hanji. Eren is delighted to see her but is confused as to why she’s here, in Maria, sweat all over as her dark clothing is drenched, “Hanji?”

            Hanji grins, “Hello, there, boys. I’m here with the Rose soldiers. They’re training with Maria.” Hanji breathes out harshly through her nose, bending over as she weakly grips the doorframe, “And we ran here from Rose. And that is too much for my old body to handle.”

            Eren laughs and immediately rushes forward, grabbing Hanji’s arm and throwing it around his shoulder, supporting her.

            She gives him a grateful smile, “Do you want to see them?”

            Eren nods. Against his wishes, Hanji straightens up and limps away, leaving Eren to follow. Armin also comes as Pixis is left trying to fix the pins the blonde knocked over. Eren didn’t know what to expect, but the soldiers are all sitting on the floor outside the barracks, the sun blazing. He could tell the difference between Rose and Maria—by the sweaty bodies. But as Eren walks outside, following Hanji, it’s like a wave of change happened. Immediately, whispers went through and eyes are all on Eren. The Omega Prince is flustered, a sort of gnawing fear climbing up.

            But they all suddenly stand, all of them bigger and taller than Eren, but they simultaneously raise their left hand, form a fist, and beat it against their chest as their fist curls inwards. As they press their fist against their chest, looking at Eren with so much respect and gratitude, the Omega falters, his own heart missing a bit with the overwhelming wave of emotion being sent at him.

            Hanji smiles, her own eyes watering, “They all think of you as a hero. A hero about to save their country.”

            Eren doesn’t say anything back but the silence is enough. He doesn’t need words to feel.

            So he visibly swallows and turns to Armin, heart set, “We are doing the Trident.”

 

* * *

 

 

Eren’s mind is too boggled to really focus on his surroundings as he goes home. The transportation between Rose and Maria has been Mike’s old truck (Eren owes him a lot) and he gave Hanji a ride back. For a brief moment, Eren thinks he should stay in Maria but then he thinks of Levi and how unfair that would be. They did just have an argument about Eren’s inability to think about him, so he needs to start doing it.

            “How’s Levi?” Eren asks Hanji. He didn’t get a chance during the entire hustle with the soldiers.        

            “Doing well. He spent the entire day in your room. I heard he got a TV installed there, too. You’ll probably walk in to him playing video games or some shit.”

            Eren grins, “Video games?”

            Hanji smiles, “Video games.”

            Eren laughs, and as he enters the Rose Castle fancy parking lot, he sees Mike clipping away at the bushes. Eren roughly parks, Hanji and him jump off, and as Mike looks up to see him the Omega Prince tosses Mike key’s back to him.

            “I won’t be needing it anymore, Mike.” Eren says, “I’ll be running with Hanji to Maria everyday.”

            “I don’t enjoy running while dragging a human body with me, Eren.” Hanji speaks up. She already is by the entrance, “I suggest you still use Mike’s truck.”

            Eren shakes his head at Mike, already following Hanji’s orders, and walks inside with her. “No need. And I’m the future Queen, deal with it.”

            Hanji laughs.

            They part ways, and Eren slows his steps towards his and Levi’s room. He isn’t exactly scared of facing Levi again. Okay, well, he actually is. He did leave after confessing his love to Levi (which happened before he said he even _liked_ him but he guesses that was a given), and they never really said ‘I love you’ to each other before. But maybe ‘I love you’ shouldn’t be such a big deal, especially between the two of them. They’re about to bound for life, like, if not now Levi is bound to love him eventually. _But he said he loves me last night._ Last night is too soon for eventually.

            Before he knew it, Eren is shuffling forward during his internal monologue and his forehead lightly hits the door of his shared bedroom. He takes a shaky breath and his fist clasps around the door knob. Now or never.

            Eren opens the door, peeking in to see Levi intensely staring at the newly appointed TV in their room. In his hands are a console, the TV itself is flashing various signs. Eren peers at it see that Levi is playing a game involving guns as he viciously fires away.

            “Eren.”

            The TV freezes as the pause menu pops up and Eren snaps his attention back to his fiancé. Levi softly smiles at him, “Hey.”

            Eren smiles back and closes the door behind him. He makes his way to the connected bathroom, wishing to change out of the clothing he’s wearing. He strides confidently and slowly, but as the bathroom door is closed behind him, Eren is on his toes. But he has no time to freak out now, so he roughly pulls off his shirt and pants and pulls on sweats. He ponders whether or not to keep on a shirt. He pulls it on. Then off. Then on…then off…then on again. Fuck, he’s feeling hot. It’s suddenly pulled off.

            “Eren, are you okay in there?”

            Fuck. Fuuuuck. Eren just throws the shirt in the air, unknowing of where it landed as he walks out. Levi’s steely gaze flickers from his eyes to his bare torso and Eren really wishes he kept the shirt on like _damn the heat._

            Eren flushes under Levi’s gaze and moves towards the bed, “Um. I’m tired. I’m going to bed now.”

            Levi hums, eyes not leaving Eren’s torso. He drags it up, his eyes leaving the feeling of his nails dragging up Eren’s torso, and finally meets Eren’s eyes, “You got skinner.”

            Eren shrugs and slips into the covers. He’ll never get over the feeling of the soft bed under him, the sheets nice and cool contrary to what Eren expected.

            Eren turns away from Levi and reaches up, turning off the lamp. One side of the room is dimmed down, light still shining from the lamp on Levi’s side. He squeezes his eyes shut, hands fisting the sheets as he presses his face onto the pillow.

            Soon, Eren heard the click of the other lamp and Levi moves to the center of the bed.

            “You’re in the corner. You’re going to fall off, c’mon, come closer.”

            Eren just shakes his head, “I’m good.”

            He hears a sigh, and then Eren squeaks as he feels Levi pull him towards his chest. Eren is first stiff (which is odd. He cuddled Levi tons of times before.) but soon, he relaxes as Levi presses his nose against the back of his neck. Eren sighs and reaches a hand up, blindly raising it behind him and stroking Levi’s hair.

            “We need to talk you know.” Levi whispers. The movement of his lips feather light against Eren’s skin—the Omega could get drunk off of that.

            “I disagree. We need to sleep. Well, I don’t know about you, but I need to sleep.”

            Levi laughs, “I’m sorry, Ma reine.”

            _Ma reine_. It felt like years since Eren last heard of that nickname.

            “What are you sorry for?” Eren pulls his hand back from Levi’s hair, “I’m the one in the wrong.”

            “Well, for one, getting drunk.”

            “I understand.” Eren immediately replies, “It’s okay. I get it. I really do. And thank you for being patient with me.”

            “Eren—,”

            “Just...I’m having a hard time getting used to this. I know, I know that is such an old excuse and it’s practically been a month.” A month, sounds unbelievable once it’s said out loud, “I need to start accepting you. You’re too good to be true, you know?”

            Levi smiles against Eren’s neck.

            “It’s okay. Let’s agree that it doesn’t get to that point.”

            “Okay. Tomorrow, do you want to come to Maria with me and Hanji? Armin, General Pixis, and I are going through war plans and I’d really love your input.”

            Levi presses a kiss against Eren’s neck and the Omega sighs in contentment, “I’d love to.”

            “Disclaimer: Hanji and I are running there.”

            “…Why?”

            “Well, I need to get into shape and I feel bad about using Mike’s truck all the time. He probably wants to spend the day doing shit but he’s stuck in the castle because I keep stealing his vehicle.”

            Levi laughs, “Okay. Do I have to carry you to Maria? Mikasa told me about your inability to work out.”

            “It’s not an ‘inability’. Like I’m sorry that I can’t become a superhuman and run twenty miles but regular people don’t do that.”

            Eren is held tighter and Levi presses one more kiss to his neck.

            “Oh and Eren?”

            “Hm?”

            “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENTS AND KUDOS MAKE MY DAY
> 
> So I have gotten a hell lot more of free time now and I'm thinking of starting another ereri fanfic! If you guys want to read more of my writing, give me a suggestion between:
> 
> a.) Realistic, comedy fiction. (Little sneak peek: Fat kid Eren falling in love with his fitness trainer Levi) (There won't be a real 'plot'. It'll be like episodes of a TV show, a plot there but wacky, adventures in each chapter with a slow build)
> 
> b.) If you've read the Mortal Instruments. An Ereri in a Shadowhunter AU (bye, Clary Fray, Eren Jaeger is taking your place)
> 
> If you're really here for only this one story, just ignore this :) Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this story is shit haahahahaa  
> WARNING: will get a little gore-y  
> BUT WAIT READ THE NOTES ON THE BOTTOM PLEASE THANK YOU

Levi felt it. He wakes up immediately, as though cold water is thrown at him, his eyes snapping open. The first thing he smells is Eren and feels a sense of protectiveness against the smell surrounding him. The Alpha sits up, stirring Eren awake beside him as Levi’s keen eyes look around their dark bedroom.

            “Levi.” Eren mumbles into the pillow, “Stop moving.”

            Levi just breathes out through his nose. His senses are heightened but he sees no danger. He scowls, confused. What’s going on?

            “Eren.” Levi whispers, “Get up.”

            Eren says more incoherent things against the pillow before finally sitting up beside his future husband. His hair is disarray and all over the place, Levi would have been amused if it weren’t for the feeling of dread.

            “What is it?” Eren whines. He looks at the digital clock beside him and groans, “Levi, it’s four am. Go to bed.”

            “Eren, I sense a presence in here.” Levi whispers, “Sensed. It’s gone now but they’re probably still in the castle.”

            Now Eren is awake. Before Levi could say anything the Omega slips out of the covers, ignoring the sting of cold hardwood floor against his feet as he tip toes forward. Levi, out of annoyance, follows to make sure Eren doesn’t get himself killed. Reckless idiot.

            They poke their head out of the bedroom, Eren moving and Levi right on his heels. The Alpha’s nose is the most focused, sniffing for a trail. Nothing. Levi inwardly curses. Eren still moves around. He can’t smell things as great as Levi, an Omega thing, but it doesn’t mean he isn’t going to try.

            Both of them are slowly making their way through the hallway, and Eren looks out the humongous window that overlooks Rose’s main city. Everything is dark out there, only a trail of moonlight shining like a strip of white against the darkness.

            Eren frowns at it. It’s like a little pathway, moving over Rose and towards Maria…and over Sina? Eren isn’t sure. He can’t see that far—

            He feels Levi nudge him from behind and that’s when he realized he’s stopped. The Omega looks at the Alpha with apology before moving again.

            It’s so off, this silence and odd feeling. Eren finds himself not breathing out of fear and concern, and when he does let himself exhale, that’s when he hears it—

            “What are you guys doing up so early?”

            Eren yelps and falls back. Levi side steps, his mind occupied as he stares at the shadowy figure at the end of the hallway.

            “Ow.” Eren mutters, sitting up to rub at the back of his head.

            “Who the fuck are you?” Levi all but growls, muscles contracting in his arm. The shadowy figure moves and before Levi could strike, the lights for the hallway are turned on.

            There stands Jean with a broom.

            “It’s me.” He says slowly, quite irritated, “Who did you think?”

            Levi frowns in confusion, “Did you go in our room?”

            Jean half-heartedly shrugs and starts sweeping the hallway again, the broom making a nice brushing noise against the carpet, “I did clean the hall outside your room, if that counts.”

            Levi’s right eye twitches but doesn’t say anything more. He’s used to Jean’s scent. It’s nothing out of the ordinary, just a regular Beta, so he should have known it would be him. But he lets go of it. Maybe it’s because he doesn’t want to believe someone else was there except for Jean.

            Eren finally gets up to look at Jean, “I haven’t seen you in a while.”

            “Huh.” Jean continues to sweep, not once looking up.

 Levi hides his smile as Eren blanches at Jean’s blatant disregard towards him. Before his Omega could start a scene, Levi grabs his elbow and drags him away. But his conscious is tugging at him.

            “What a fucking horse.” Eren mutters.

            “Hey, Eren. Let’s go check up on Reiner.” Levi whispers.

            Eren’s eyebrows furrow but he nods, “Okay.”

 

* * *

 

 

The castle’s personal little prison is guarded by a sleeping Auruo. The idiot is leaning against the door walls, head lolled to the side as his tongue is sticking out. Levi growls and slams his fist against the wall beside him to wake him up. Auruo jumps and immediately gets into stance, saluting Levi.

            “Prince Alpha Levi, what are you doing here so early, sir?”

            “The real question is why are you sleeping during duty, Auruo?” Levi snaps.

            Eren softly tugs Levi back as he stares at the guard, “We need to go inside.”  
            “Ah, yes, of course, Princess.” The hint of sarcasm doesn’t go unnoticed.

            Eren glowers at him.

            Auruo unlocks the door and swings it open, both men walking inside. Eren never liked the prison. When he first saw Reiner being shoved into here, he got a glimpse of the inside and decided to leave the job to Hanji and Levi. Granted, that was during the time of his after-shock towards his parents’ death but now he realizes it’s not just that—prisons are just creepy. It’s like he has a phobia of being locked in a cell for some reason.

            The door slams behind them. Levi quickly stalks forward and Eren follows. All of the prison cells are empty, and Eren sees each of them are exactly the same. They have square size, fit for only one person. A bed in the corner with a thin blanket and a flat pillow, a hole on the other corner for bathroom issues. There are thick bars close together on the front, a lock on one side to slide the cell open.

            They make it to the end of the hallway to the last prison cell. It’s like a build-up to the situation, Eren’s throat is clogged as he peers in.

            Only to see the bed is full. Reiner has his covers covering him fully, his blonde hair tousled out against the pillow. The Omega breathes out and speaks, “He’s there, it’s okay.”

            Levi doesn’t say anything. Instead, he presses his nose through the bars and takes a loud sniff. Eren frowns and does the same. He only smells Levi’s Alpha scents and his underlying emotions of worry.

            “Get Auruo.”

 

-

 

Hanji is sipping her tea. The kitchen is quiet during this time of the morning. Sure, it is still night time for others but Hanji works for the castle, she still has her duty as the maid. Other than her up it’s Jean, and he’s upstairs sweeping as Hanji is enjoying her tea time.

            She takes a sip of chamomile, but smells something other than the sweet odor. Hanji swallows her tea, only to sniff the air around her. She can’t smell clearly, her beta senses aren’t strong, but she does recognize the scent.

            “Jean?” Hanji calls out, “Are you here?”

            There’s a rustle at the other end of the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

 

Auruo unlocks the door after a nice minute of jiggling the lock. Also after a nice minute of Levi’s whispered curses and Eren’s groans of annoyance and fatigue. As the cell door softly slides open, only then does Levi stop talking.

            “Finally,” Levi whisper-growls.

            “Levi, just go and check on him.” Eren mutters. “Why didn’t we just wake him up?”

            “Well, Prince Eren.” Auruo waves his hand around, “We usually give prisoners sleeping pills stirred in their drink so they don’t try anything during the night. No one knows what goes on in the dark.”

            Eren blinks. _No one knows what goes on in the dark_. He thinks of the moonlight shining over Rose and Maria in a nice line.       

            Meanwhile, Levi curses. “Fuck!”

            They stare at Levi with worry and concern as Levi pulls back, the blanket at his hand is it’s tugged off of Reiner’s body.

            That’s not Reiner.

            Eren gasps at the sight of another blonde man stabbed and kept at the place of Reiner. His throat is sliced open and the knife is stuck down his throat. The sight is gruesome and disgusting, and the blood is still flowing.

            “That’s recent.” Eren whispers. “W-who is that?”

            “His name is Thomas.” Auruo whispers. Eren looks at him to see the guard with his eyes wide and expression full of fear, “He’s one guarding Reiner outside his cell.”

Levi reaches forward and softly closes Thomas’ eyes with his fingers. Rest in peace.

“Reiner must have killed Thomas and kept him in his place.” Levi grinds his teeth together. He clutches the blanket in his hand with a tight grip, but before he could yell, he was beat to it.

A scream, so shrill and loud that the three of them flinch. They knew who it is in a heartbeat.

“Hanji.” Eren whispers.

Then he’s moving. Eren doesn’t even think about looking back to see Levi or Auruo but just runs. He runs like his life depends on it and he runs out of the underground prison, up the stairs and towards the scream. Is it Hanji? It couldn’t be Hanji. She’s…she’s too important. _Eren’s parents were important too._

            Eren staggers into a kitchen and looks around. He’s never been here before. Immediately, Levi and Auruo are right behind him, and Levi moves, the others following. They are briskly walking and looking around, Eren is too afraid to call out Hanji’s name for her not to answer. Eren is just afraid.

            But they slowly walk, hesitant. It wasn’t until they reached the island counter, does Levi tense up. Eren accidentally runs into him and steps back.

            “Levi.” He whispers. He looks over his shoulder, only for his heart to crack once more.

            Hanji is lying against the island, her figure slouching over herself as a knife is stuck down the nape of her neck, blooding running down like a river. Eren subconsciously puts a hand behind his own neck, his nails digging into the skin.

            “Hanji.” Eren whispers.

            Hanji is dead.

 

* * *

 

 

Eren and Levi find Jean tied to a tree. A fucking tree. Levi is cursing to himself as Eren struggles to pull the rope. It’s rough rope, and Jean is tied maliciously to the tree, the rope swinging around him numerous times. There’s even a tie around his head, the rope in his mouth, pressing down his tongue. Jean is shrieking and struggling and Eren is still coping with Hanji’s loss. Levi? Levi is frozen, trying to force himself to move but can’t find it in himself to do so.

            They hear a truck coming. Levi turns to look at Mike get off the truck swiftly, surprised at the scene before him. The other Alpha giant is strutting forward, slipping out a knife as he approaches Jean.

            Jean shrieks at the sight of him.

            “God, shut up!” Eren snaps. He’s close to punching him in the face, “Mike is here to cut you free, you fucking bastard.”

            Mike nods at Eren and Levi, “What happened?”

            Eren shrugs. “Reiner escaped. Hanji and Thomas are dead.”

            Mike freezes, knife in the middle of cutting the rope around Jean’s face. Jean’s eyes widen at Eren’s words, looking at the brunette, hoping that he’s lying. Mike just continues, with a much faster and less controlled pace as Jean’s mouth is free.

            The servant boy coughs out the foul taste of the rope. “Hanji’s dead? You’re lying.”

            Levi scoffs darkly. “No.” He whispers, “We aren’t.”

            Jean looks to see Levi with a shadow over his face. The once nonchalant Alpha Prince is trembling, hands gripping his biceps as they’re crossed, bangs covering his eyes. The servant boy swallows and looks down at his hands as Mike continues to slash the rest of the ropes. He isn’t even afraid of Mike cutting him.

            “How did you get tied up like this?” Eren finally asks after a moment of silence.

            “Reiner.” Jean says, “He shoved something in my mouth and tied my around the tree.”

            “Did he say anything—,”

            “Beware. He said beware. Because Sina is coming, and everyone you love will die, Eren Jaeger.”

 

* * *

 

 

The beautiful view of Maria is a vast contrast to what Eren and Levi are feeling right now. It’s kind of ironic and degrading, really, how Eren and Levi walk to the training barracks to see the people of Maria laughing joyfully. Too degrading.

            Once inside, Eren immediately tells the story to Pixis and Armin in his office, Levi silently sitting beside him. The battle plan pins are still kept the way Eren placed them, even after Armin accidentally shoved them over the last time. The trident is standing proudly.

            “Eren, Levi…” Armin puts a hand over his mouth, “I’m so sorry.”

            Levi just grinds his teeth once more and grit out, “What should we do now?”

            Pixis takes a deep breath, “How was Hanji killed exactly?”

            Eren frowns. He doesn’t want to recall that image, “A knife to the nape of her neck.”

            “It’s Sina’s kings killing style.”

            “Isn’t that nice to know.” Levi rolls his eyes. “Now, tell us, what do we do now?”

            “We wait for war.” Pixis says after a beat, “It’s in a week and the soldiers are training immensely. We have a chance in this.”

            Eren just sighs and fiddles with his fingers. Right now, he doesn’t feel like a king so much. He doesn’t feel anything worthy. Everyone is dying, everyone…

            Eren looks beside him to see Levi. He’s hurting. So fucking much, as his Alpha is gripping the seat handle bars tightly, knuckles turning white. Eren sees his strained expression as Levi tries not to show emotion.

            The Omega reaches forward, placing one hand ontop of Levi’s. Only then did Levi give off a wave of relaxation, breathing out softly. He turns that hand over, palm facing up, and laces his fingers through Eren’s. The Omega squeezes his hand, tightly gripping it.

            “I want to fight at the front lines.” Levi says. He finally looks up and gazes at both Armin and Pixis in the eye. “Or would that be a problem?”

            Eren squeezes his hand once more. Front lines? Levi refuses to look at him.

            Instead, Pixis smiles and nods his head, “I think that can be arranged.”

            Levi lets out a breath and studies the battle plan, still refusing Eren’s gaze.

            “Levi.” Eren says.

            His Alpha doesn’t acknowledge, with the exception of their tightly gripped hands.

            Eren furrows his brows and presses further, “Levi.”

            It was then Levi looks at Eren, and Eren speaks with him through his eyes. Because there’s too much for him to say right now, the anger and the sadness and the worry and the concern. Too much for his thoughts to align so he can say it in words. He purses his lips as his red rimmed eyes meet Levi’s, to see his Alpha’s eyes are just as teary. He never saw Levi cry before. Eren wishes he’s strong enough to comfort him.

            But before either of them could make a move, someone slams inside the office. They all look up to see a soldier, his face fear stricken as he’s panting. Eren gets up immediately, Levi following.

            “An ambush, sir!” He yells. He swallows visibly, “There’s an ambush from Sina! A troop lead by Erwin Smith!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENTS AND KUDOS MAKE MY DAY
> 
> Okay, first, I'm sorry for the rushed chapter. But the story is close to an end and I'm quite excited to finish it.
> 
> Second, the stories Chronicles of Fat Eren Jaeger and Demons, Downworlders, and Eren Jaeger are out! (Beware, I suck at summaries and first chapters. I actually suck at writing too so just don't even read them, don't wast your time.) So feast yourself upon those beauties. But DDEJ isn't going to be continued until I'm done with this fanfic, but it's quite soon so don't worry. 
> 
> Third, there will be more to Hanji's death in the next chapter. I'm not leaving without a closure to her sudden demise. (Just in a different point of view.)


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back. 
> 
> A few changes:
> 
> Present to Past tense.  
> My hatred for this story going deeper.   
> A change in characterization.
> 
> But, honestly, the fact you guys still stick with this piece of crap is astounding. I love you all. 
> 
> !!!!! READ NOTES AT THE END PLEASE !!!!!

The kitchen, in Reiner’s point of view, was dark and gloomy. It was night out, obviously, and it was perfect. Such a perfect moment. To just…go and kill her. Because Hanji Zoe was right there, sipping a drink as she looked around. Such a perfect opportunity.

            Because Reiner could just reach out, grab the knife from his side and stick it into her neck. She’d cry, wouldn’t she? She’d cry because she deserved it. She fucking deserved it.

            Reiner let out a sob.

            Hanji stiffened. She whispered, “…who’s there.”

            Reiner grit his teeth and stepped out. It didn’t help much, because the kitchen was illuminated only by a small candle by Hanji’s side. There were shadows everywhere. Reiner had to speak.

            “It’s me,” he said, “it’s me.”

            Hanji didn’t scream or cry. Her face crumpled, disappointed, sad, pitying, “Reiner.”

            By Sina, Reiner didn’t want pity! How dare this vile, disgusting woman give him pity! Reiner grit his teeth and advanced forward but Hanji was faster. She jumped to her feet and skittered away, feeling around the kitchen.

            “Reiner,” said Hanji, softly, “Hello. I haven’t seen you in a while.”

            Reiner pulled out the knife from his side. It was still stained with blood from his guard. He shook. He rubbed the knife against his torn shirt. He couldn’t stab his instructor with a disgusting knife. He had a little bit of humanity left in him.

            “I didn’t understand why, Ms. Zoe,” said Reiner.

            Hanji inhaled sharply. “Reiner.”

            “I don’t….” Reiner started crying again, “I don’t understand why, Ms. Zoe.”

            “Reiner, I’m sorry,” Hanji whispered. Reiner heard a sharp clink. She pulled out a knife, he knew, because the gleaming blade reflected the candlelight, “But you must understand, Reiner, Sina was awful. I had to do it.”

            Reiner stared at her. Her face was masked with darkness. He couldn’t read her emotions. “We had no one else but you.”

            The knife in Hanji’s hand wavered. “Reiner.”

            Reiner stared at the clean knife he held, and he stared at someone he cannot recognize. Who is this man looking back at him? Their eyes are bloodshot and dilated, hair dirty, lips pulled back in a nasty snarl. Who was that man?

            Another loud noise and Hanji cursed. She was pressed up against the counter, and the pots and pans clashed together behind her.

            Well, no matter. Reiner had a job to do.

            “Reiner,” said Hanji, “I don’t want to do this—Annie? Annie is a bitch, Reiner, but you—you aren’t. Reiner you aren’t…they made you this soulless Reiner.”

            “What would you know?” Reiner asked. He snarled again, “What would you know!? YOU LEFT US!”

            Reiner reached forward and knocked the candle away. Outside, dimly, he could see the sun rise up in the horizon through the window. It was soft but it was rising fast and every step Reiner took towards Hanji, the sunlight peeked a way through. It was leading him. Because Reiner must kill Hanji Zoe for the good of Sina.

            “Reiner,” whispered Hanji, “Please.”

            Reiner attacked.

 

-

 

It was chaotic. All Eren could think, breathe, or feel was utter chaos. There were screams and yells and—God, where’s Armin? Where’s the general? Where’s Levi? Where’s Levi?

            Levi, Levi—where are you!?

            “Hey—,” Eren was shoved aside and he thought Levi, but no. It wasn’t Levi.

            It was a soldier. He had his uniform halfway on, one hand struggling to pull on his armor as the other shook Eren wildly. Eren gasped in shock and shoved the man’s hands away, and only then did Eren see the frantic and desperate look in his eyes.

            “What—what?” Eren yelled, “What the fuck do you want!?”

            “King Eren,” said the man, “Lead us! Lead us!”

            Eren stared at him. The man moaned unhappily as he stared at Eren, turning around to run after the other soldiers. Another man ran into him. Eren was shoved aside with a hard slam to his shoulder, and Eren ground his teeth together, ready to yell—

            “King Eren, GO!” It was Pixis.

            Next thing Eren knew, a gun was shoved into his hands and a heavy helmet was slammed ontop of his head. Eren grabbed his helmet before it toppled off, and he desperately asked Pixis, “Wait—wait. Levi. Where is Levi?”

            Pixis shook his head, “I have no idea, Eren, but your troops are waiting for you!”

            But Levi. Eren clutched the gun in hand and nodded. He had a duty. He had a duty.

            When Eren left the safety of the barracks to the outside, it was a war zone. It was spread out nicely across the deserted roads and grasslands, and Eren thanked the skies and stars that the army barracks are so far from any city. Or the Kingdom for that matter. The sun was barely peeking through the horizon, but it was bright and it shone over the bloody soldiers of Maria and Rose fighting off Sina. And Eren saw, with a sense of mortification, that Sina was far stronger than he had anticipated. The Sina soldiers, wearing a dark blue uniform, were killing Eren’s soldiers left and right.

            “Fuck,” Eren whispered. He ran forward, elbowing past the soldiers, getting to the front. Levi would be at the front.

            Yet—“Eren!”

            A hand roughly grabbed Eren’s bicep, and Eren was shoved back. It was Levi. He was bleeding from the side of his face and Eren immediately went to thumb the harsh cut protruding his temple.

            “Levi,” whispered Eren, “Oh, Levi.”

            Levi swallowed visibly. He was panting hard, staring at Eren, and for a mere second, Eren forgot about the chaos around him.

            “Levi,” Eren grabbed his face, “Levi, please,”

            Levi stared at him, “What happened? After all of that shit of you not wanting to become a weak little Omega—what the fuck is this, then?”

            Eren whined. He didn’t mean to. He just didn’t want to cry, but he wasn’t fast enough and so he whined garbled nonsense as he tried to get ahold of himself. Levi was right, of course.

            Eren clenched his teeth, and he dropped the gun to grip Levi’s face with both hands. “I don’t want you hurt.”

            Levi stared at him some more. Eren noted, a bit too late, that Levi had changed. He had changed.

            “That’s my line,” he eventually said. It was so soft, Eren could barely hear it past the yells of torment. The yells of torment. They were in a war.

            Eren swallowed hard and stepped back. He went to pick up his gun but Levi grabbed it first. Eren was about to protest, but Levi clenched the back of Eren’s head and knocked their foreheads together fervently, like a promise. Like it was the last thing he would ever do.

            “You stay back here,” Levi whispered hotly. His breath fanned over Eren’s lips, “You stay right here and out of trouble, okay?”

            Eren pursed his lips and said, “I’m not a weak little Omega.”

            Levi scoffed but smirked, “If you end up hurting yourself, Eren Jaeger, I might have to kill all of Sina single handedly.”

            Eren smirked back. Levi’s eyes were beautiful this close. Eren can’t believe he hadn’t noticed how they look a beautiful silver. Like the moonlight. “Go.”

            “Yeah?” Levi whispered. They locked gazes, “Yeah?”

            Eren nodded, “Yeah.”

            Then Levi kissed Eren passionately on the lips. It was a chaste kiss and it was hurried, as Levi was gone as quick as he came, and Eren watched his future husband run into crowd, straight to war. Eren wondered, for a brief moment, whether kisses like those should be so frantic. Then he heard the exploding of bombs and screams of pain, and he decided it doesn’t matter.

            Eren noticed a bit too late that Levi took his gun. Motherfucking bastard. And so, Eren turned to look around, scanning the empty barracks. He ran inside, taking a sharp turn to the weapons room, wondering if there was anything left for him to grab—

            Eren ran straight into another human, and he immediately recognized the scent. Armin.

            “Armin,” exclaimed Eren. He scrambled up, helping his blonde friend up from the floor, “Are you hiding in the weapons room?”

            Armin coughed and dusted himself off, but when he looked up, he glowered at Eren. The Omega King blinked and took a step back.

            “I’m not hiding,” said Armin, determined, “I’m here as communication. Pixis is out there and someone should notify Kenny of everything happening.” Armin sniffed as he looked around, “The weapons room just happen to be…the safest.”

            Eren nodded, licking his dry lips, “Of course. Yeah. But, like, I need a weapon. A gun.”

            “We don’t have guns,” Armin said, but he turned to look around, “But I know we have other things. Like—like these double knives.” Armin swung them forward

            Eren yelped as he ducked out of the way, wondering where in the living fuck had Armin produced them from. But those questions are for later, as Eren studied the knives. They were long, about his entire arm, and they were shiny and carved to the prime. Eren wrapped his hand around the blade—and he hissed when it nicked him. Incredibly sharp.

            “Give me those. They’ll do,” said Eren.

            Armin handed them over, “Eren…”

            Eren looked up. Armin wasn’t looking him in the eye, “Yeah?”

            “Slow down.” Armin whispered. “Breathe…slow down.”

            Eren blinked.

            Then, he slowed down.

            Because then Eren could register his surroundings. The almost empty weapons room, the screams and yells, he could read Armin’s expression of worry. Eren slowed down and took note of his breathing, how its shaky yet languid.

            “You have to stay calm,” said Armin. Eren took note of how Armin’s hair was tied back, his big blue eyes were narrow. No longer innocent. Eren took a few more deep breaths. In and out. In and out.

            “I can’t do this,” Eren whispered. He started to laugh manically, and tears spilled over, “I—I can’t do this.”

            “Yes, you can,” said Armin. They stood rigidly, staring at each other.

            Eren sniffled, “What if I mess up?”

            Armin blinked and looked away, “You can’t let that stop you.”

            “Armin, you don’t understand,” said Eren frantically. He gripped the handles of the blades tighter, feeling the cushion bend under his grip. He saw his knuckles turn white and Eren whispered, quite hauntingly, “You don’t understand.”

            “No, Eren, you don’t fucking understand,” Armin snapped. The beta took several steps forward and shoved Eren back, “This isn’t about you! This isn’t about how the people view you! You’re a King, Eren fucking Jaeger, and it will always be about them! About your people!  Stop making it about you!”

            It was deathly quiet. There was breeze that flew through the open window, and Armin stepped back as the air ruffled his hair. Eren blinked. Then he blinked some more. They stood there for a while, staring unfocused, thinking.

            “I’m sorry,” Armin whispered. The beta slapped a hand harshly on his forehead, “I’m sorry—,”

            “No, no,” Eren intercepted, “You’re right. You’re…you’re fucking right.”

            “I didn’t mean—,”

            A song pierced the empty weapons room. Both boys flinched and Eren drew his swords up, ready to attack who or whatever was out there—but Armin just cursed colorfully as he dove forward, holding up a Walkie Talkie.

            “Armin? Arming are you there? Over.”

            It was Pixis. Armin pulled the antenna up and clicked a red button, “Yes, yes! I’m here. Over.”

            “Armin, they have a secret weapon! I need you to notify the people of Maria to evacuate the homes and go to Rose!”

            Eren inhaled sharply.

            “What? What do you mean by secret weapon!?” Armin yelled. A second passed, “Pixis!”

            “Erwin Smith, Armin, he’s killing everyone by the masses easily!”

            Eren dropped to the ground.

            Pixis continued, “Everyone in the front line is being massacred—go, Armin! Find King Eren if you can and leave! We have no hope! He’s too powerful. GO!”

            Armin screamed in anguish, throwing the Walkie Talkie against the wall. He stood up, pacing around in place frantically, arms twitching. “Eren, we have to go, okay? Eren—wait, Eren, where are you going?”

            Eren Jaeger stomped out of the weapons room, and Armin hastily followed him. Armin couldn’t see beyond Eren’s back, and when the beta grabbed Eren’s forearm, he was roughly pushed aside.

            “Eren,” yelled Armin, “Stop! You can’t go there Eren, you’d die!”

            Eren froze. He must slow down. He must see his surroundings. He took note of Armin’s hysteria, of the sounds outside the barracks. He felt the material in his hands, clenching the handles of his swords tighter and tighter. Finally, Eren turned around to face Armin.

            “My husband is at the front lines, Armin,” said Eren slowly. Dangerously, “and I’d be damned if he gets killed.”

            Armin stared at him wide eyed. As Eren made a move to leave again, the beta didn’t stop him.

            Because if Levi got hurt, Eren would single handedly kill all of Sina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and awful, just the way I do it. 
> 
> I genuinely thought of abandoning this story. It was written with such sloppy and awful writing, I'm surprised people still read it.   
> So it's a vote, of whether or not I should finish this story or start a new Alpha/Omega Ereri with better writing, plot, grammar, and interaction between the lovers. Like Jesus they barely do anything but whine about each other, how the ever loving fuck are people reading this?
> 
> Your choice.


End file.
